The Lost Daughter
by DoubleAgentA
Summary: Rosalie Is Bella's Mother. Bella Is The Volturi Princess Who Is Being Hunted By James,Victoria And Laurent. Full Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1:Flash Backs

_**Full Summary:**_

Rosalie was married to a vampire Charlie when she was human, but she didn't know that he was a vampire. She eventually became pregnant with Bella and Charlie freaked out and ran away. She gave birth to Bella and resented her as she blamed her for Charlie's disappearance. One day when Bella was 4 years old Rosalie was rape by Royce and changed into a vampire by Carlisle. Little Bella was found by Aro, Caius and Marcus in a dustbin and intrigued by the intelligent child the decided to take her home with them back to Volterra, Italy.

_**Chapter One: Flash Backs**_

_**Rosalie P.O.V~**_

It was her birthday again. My only child. My baby Isabella Kyia-Marie Swan. The child that I had despised as at the time I didn't know. I blamed her for Charlie's disappearance. But that was when I didn't realise just how freaked out Charlie must of been. I mean your human wife claiming to be pregnant with your child, when you know you aren't able to reproduce. How hurt he must of been (if he did even love me at all)/ as he would of thought that I was cheating on him. I can still remember the day I told him, which was also the same day I gave birth to my daughter.

_**86 Years Ago:**_

I felt sick and tired. My back and feet were hurting and I was as big as a house. Hoping that maybe this time he would pick up I dialled Charlie's number just when he came in through the door. Instantly his eyes went to my belly and he froze. He stood so still and for so long that I ended up calling his name to try and snap him out of his daze. When he finally looked up at me all I could see in his eyes was that he was feeling angry, hurt and disgusted. I was about to ask him why his phone had been off for the last 7 months on his 'business' trip, when he started to shout at me. He called me a whore, a slut, a dirty slapper and a lot of other names before he said angrily "I'm not going to help you look after some other guy's child, so enjoy your life alone with no one, but your child!" And just like that he was gone. Confused and upset I tried to get up to run after him and explain to him the situation when I felt a lot of pain and was gasping for air when I felt something wet drip down my legs. Looking down I noticed that my water had just broke!

_**End Flash Back**_

Sobs racked through my body as I thought about the last time I ever saw my baby girl**.**

_**82 Years Ago:**_

It was my daughters fourth birthday and we were just coming back from my friend Vera's house and were just a few streets from our home when we ran into Royce. Me and Royce had dated before I had met Charlie and he was not very happy that I had chosen Charlie over him. Walking past him I started to speed up when I was suddenly yanked backwards. Whiles I was falling backwards Bella flew out of my hands and into a dark alleyway. Trying to get up to look for my baby I found myself unable to do so and soon realised it was because I was being restricted by Royce and his friends.

_**End Flash Back**_

That night was the night that I was raped, changed into vampire and it also was the night I lost and ever saw Bella again. Now every year on September 13th I mourn for my long, lost daughter.

**Please Review =]**


	2. Chapter 2:Who Am I?

_**Chapter Two: Who Am I ?**_

_**Bella P.O.V~**_

My name is Isabella Kyia-Marie Swan Volturi. I have glossy and naturally curly hair and chocolate brown eyes. I am also half-vampire, half-human and have over 200 powers. I am an 86 year old woman stuck in a 17 year old body. I know weird right. Anyways for the past 82 years I have lived in Volterra, Italy and eventually became Volturi princess. No vampires know who the Volturi princess is yet as I told my uncles (Aro, Marcus and Caius) that I wasn't ready for that yet. Before I lived in Italy I lived with my mother. Unfortunately I have no memory of my mother and my uncles have no clue on what my life had been like before they had found me in a dustbin or how I had even gotten or been put in in the dustbin.

Today I am moving to a little town named Forks in Washington. About a month ago I left Italy telling my Uncles that I was going on a holiday. One day whiles I was hunting animals I met James, Victoria and Laurent. At first they were extremely nice but then they started doing and saying things. Creepy things. I finally found out that they were planning to kill me to get back at the Volturi for killing some people that were in there coven. Ever since then I have been in hiding, I mean I could kill them myself easily or get some of the Volturi to kill them, but I don't really like to kill and I don't want to get my family involved as they will overact. So today I am moving Forks. I have brought my house and furnished it, brought my clothes and the other things I will need, registered myself in Forks High School, so now all I have to transport myself there Closing my eyes in the safari desert I thought about my bedroom in my new house. Opening my eyes I noticed that I had successfully transported myself into my new bedroom. Happy with myself I looked out the window and into the forest surrounding my house and thought about who I might meet here and how my first day at school tomorrow would be like.

I Skipped down the stairs heading to the kitchen whiles humming Not Anymore by LeToya Luckett

**This is dedicated to  
This, this, this is dedicated to  
Mmm, well, if your feeling like I'm feeling  
Then this is dedicated to you**

**Well, I've been the super girlfriend  
Let you think that nothing bother me  
Like when you go out with your friends  
And people bring me back the stories**

**The stories 'bout them other girls  
'Bout this one and that one and those three  
So when I ask a simple question  
(Where were you last night?)  
You wanna yell and scream and try to flip it on me**

**No, no, no  
(No, no)  
Is anybody else just fed up?  
If you heard it all befo', fo', fo'  
(Fo', fo')  
Then right where you are just get up**

**Somebody say I don't want it anymore  
I don't want it anymore  
Somebody say I don't want it anymore  
I don't want it anymore**

**'Cause I've dried my eyes and I realized  
I deserve somebody that'll treat me right**

**Somebody say I don't want it anymore  
I don't want it anymore  
Somebody say, I don't want it anymore  
I don't want it anymore**

**Because I know my word so you can keep  
That drama, I don't want it anymore  
Ooh, oh, oh oh, not anymore**

**Mmm, no more settling for less  
I'm looking for that kind of man  
That's gonna give his best  
'Cause I'm giving my best**

**A man that wants to cherish this  
And knows exactly how to woo me  
Not some silly little boy  
Who wants my goodies  
'Cause he took me to the movies**

**No, no, no  
(No, no)  
Is anybody else just fed up?  
If you heard it all befo', fo', fo'  
(Fo', fo')  
Then right where you are just get up**

**Somebody say I don't want it anymore  
I don't want it anymore  
Somebody say I don't want it anymore  
I don't want it anymore**

**'Cause I've dried my eyes and I realized  
I deserve somebody that'll treat me right  
Somebody say I don't want it anymore  
I don't want it anymore**

**Somebody say I don't want it anymore  
I don't want it anymore  
Because I know my word so you can keep  
That drama, I don't want it anymore**

**Ooh, oh, oh oh, not anymore  
Ooh, oh, oh oh, not anymore  
(Walking out the door)  
Ooh, oh, oh oh, not anymore  
(No, not anymore)  
Ooh, oh, oh oh, not anymore**

**Ooh, oh, oh oh, not anymore  
Ooh, oh, oh oh, not anymore  
Ooh, oh, oh oh, not anymore  
(Not no more, not no more, I'm gone)  
Ooh, oh, oh oh  
(No)**

**This is dedicated to  
(Better believe in a day)  
This, this, this is dedicated to  
(Wipe the tears from my face)  
Mmm, well, if you feeling like I'm feeling  
(If you feel me say)  
Then this is dedicated to you**

**Somebody say I don't want it anymore  
I don't want it anymore  
Somebody say I don't want it anymore  
I don't want it anymore**

**'Cause I've dried my eyes when I realized  
I deserve somebody that'll treat me right  
Somebody say I don't want it anymore  
I don't want it anymore**

**Somebody say I don't want it anymore  
I don't want it anymore  
Because I know my word so you can keep  
That drama, I don't want it anymore  
Ooh, oh, oh oh, not anymore**

Opening my fridge I grabbed a Twix bar, grapes and ingredients for a simple ham sandwich. After eating my sandwich, Twix bare and grapes I decided to watch its A Boy Girl Thing. When the film had finally finished it was 10pm. Deciding to go and sleep so I brushed my teeth and had a shower before putting on my Pyjamas. Climbing into my bed I switched off the lamp beside my bed and fell asleep within seconds of my head touching my pillow.

**Please Review =]**

**_The More Reviews I Get The Quicker I'll Update!_**


	3. Chapter 3:They're Vampires!

_**Chapter Three: They're Vampires**_

_**Bella P.O.V~**_

Today was going to be my first day at Forks High School and I couldn't help but be happy as it was also going to be my first day going to a public school, as I had been home schooled before.

Rolling over in my bed I looked at the time and noticed that it was now 7:30 am and school starts at 8:00am.

Luckily, I don't have to sleep unless I make myself by using one of my powers, so I was already ready to go to school.

Looking in the mirror I made sure that the outfit I was Wearing Looked Good. I was wearing Black Skinny Jeans, A cobalt blue top with jewels, midnight blue booties and my accessories (top and boots on profile). Satisfied I went down stairs, ate a chocolate bar, grabbed my schedule and a map of the school (even though I already had them memorised. Have to keep up pretences), my long navy blue wrap coat (coat on profile), my car keys and my school bag.

When I got into my electric blue Fisker Karma (car on profile) it was already 7:50am. Pressing down on the gas I eventually made it to the school at 7:57am. Hurrying I parked in a deserted lot as everybody was already in their classes, locked my car and then ran to my first class which was English.

When I arrived in English the teacher stopped talking and everybody looked at me. I blushed a deep red and mumbled a sorry I'm late miss before walking to my seat. Once I found out that we would be reading Romeo and Juliet for this term I was so happy I wanted to do a happy dance on my table, but I didn't as it would make me look stupid and get in trouble. When English was over I was quite sad as I didn't want to go to art which was next. I walked slowly to art with a cute boy called Mike Newton whiles some girl who I later on found out is called Jessica glared at me from a distance.

Two classes later and it was finally lunch time.

I walked into the cafeteria with the girl called Jessica who talked a lot when I saw them. There were five of them all exceptionally beautiful, but that was to be expected as they were vampires after all. I was still staring at them whiles I was in the lunch line, when the blonde girl who looked like a supermodel looked up at me. At first she was shocked then she looked like she was in pain and then finally she just shook her head and looked back down at her un-eaten food.

Paying quickly for my food I followed Jessica who was walking to a table right in the middle of the cafeteria. After I sat down after being introduced to everybody who was already sitting there, I turned to Jessica who was talking to a girl called Lauren. Interrupting their conversation I asked Jessica "who are they."Pointing at the Cullen's whiles Lauren glared daggers at me.

Rolling my eyes at her and glaring back I turned back to Jessica who was just beginning to speak.

"Well," She began. "Those are the Cullen's and Hales they all moved here about 2 years ago. They are all adopted by Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme coz' I think she can't have kids or something like that. Jasper and Rosalie are the blond twins and they are the Hales. I think Esme's their aunt and she adopted them when their parents died in a car crash. The little one who looks like a pixie is Alice Cullen she's going out with Jasper and the boy who looks like he's on steroids is Emmett Cullen who is going out with Rosalie. Now for the big finale. The hot one with the odd coloured hair---,"

"Bronze." I cut in.

"Alright bronze," Jessica continued "Is Edward Cullen. He is totally hot but he completely ignores all of us girls and has never even agreed to go out with one of us so if you were just thinking about going to ask him out, don't."

Rolling my eyes I replied saying "Not all girls are sluts who go and ask out a boy just because he's hot. If I was to ever ask someone out it would be because of their personality not there looks."

Getting up I threw all the uneaten food in the trash can and walked out of the cafeteria just as the loud bell signalling five minutes till classes start, began to ring throughout the whole school.

_**Please Review =]**_

_**This Story Is Being Written By Amanda And Not Ayo**_

_**And Thanks To All The People Who Have Already Reviewed.**_


	4. Chapter 4:Biology

_**I've Changed Some Bits Of The Chapter Because I Forgot That Charlie Isn't In This Story.**_

**_Sorry._**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter Four: Biology**_

_**Bella P.O.V~**_

Walking into my lesson after lunch which was biology I noticed that it was only me and the teacher in the classroom. When I was going up to the teacher so that he could tell me where to sit, all the students who had just finished lunch began to come in and sit down. By the time the teacher had found me a seat next to Edward Cullen everyone else was already sitting down.

I was walking to my seat when it happened. I walked past an open window which swirled my hair around a bit and Edward Cullen stiffened, stopped breathing and moved as far away from me as possible. I quickly realised what was happening and sat as far away from him as possible and stayed absolutely still to stop my scent from travelling to a now very thirsty Edward. As I sat at the edge of my seat I contemplated the idea of me being Edwards's singer. Just as it occurred to me that i probably was the bell rang signalling the end of the lesson and Edward Cullen jumped out of his seat and literally ran gracefully out of the classroom. Picking up my bag I walked to gym which was my last lesson.

_

* * *

_

It was finally the end of the day and I was happy that I finally would be able to go home. I walked into the car park just in time to see a silver Volvo just exit the parking lot. Driving home I couldn't help but wonder how I recognised Rosalie Hale and how I could even know her.

The next day I woke up, as I had used my power to sleep, bright and early and in a good mood. I got dressed in a white/black chiffon top, grey skinny jeans, white headband, white and black bangles and a necklace I had got when I was in Italy (Outfit on Profile).

When I got to school I don't exactly understand why but when I watched all the Cullen's except from Edward get out of a huge jeep I just wished I had stayed at home today and pretended to be sick. The whole day dragged on and I had my hopes crushed more than once when I had been hoping that Edward was just late and that he was actually going to show.

When I got home I was so relieved that I cleaned the whole house using my vampire speed and made a extra special dinner for myself

Not knowing what else I could do I decided to call my uncles for the first time since I had come to Forks.

2 hours later I finally put my mobile phone down. I talked to nearly every single Volturi member and I knew that if I was human I would have passed out of tiredness.

Getting up I stepped into my shower and grabbed my freesia scented body wash. After I had done that I grabbed my strawberry scented shampoo and washed my hair. I then changed into my pyjamas before blow drying my hair. Sitting in front of my mirror cluttered with my makeup, hair products and jewellery I decided to curl my hair in loose ringlets.

About 20minutes later I was bored.

Not knowing what else to do I grabbed my I-pod and decided to listen to some calming music.

Closing my eyes I groaned in frustration because all I could see was Edward Cullen.

It was now 2:57am and I had about 3 hours and 3 minutes until I had to be back from what I had just decided I would do to waste some time.

CLIFF DIVING!!!

I ran to the top of the tallest cliff that people jumped off and stood at the edge of it. Taking a deep breath in and closing my eyes and could already feel the adrenaline pulsing through my veins. I dangled one leg of the cliff and I was about to jump when I heard someone shout Hey and was dragged backwards, away from the cliff.

Opening my eyes I saw a tan boy with short black hair standing in front of me. Realising he was talking and that I should probably be listening I focused on what he was saying and on not comparing him to Edward. By the time I had started listening he had already stopped talking and was looking at me as if waiting for me to say something.

Running a hand through my hair I said "Hello my names Bella and you are."

Looking at me as if I was crazy he murmured "Jacob. My name is Jacob."

Smiling slightly I said "Well if that's all I better be getting back to what I was doing."

Starting to walk back to the edge of the cliffs I was dragged back by Jacob. Again!

Annoyed I looked at him and was about to ask him what his problem was when he started to shake like he was going to explode and started to shout "Didn't you listen to a word I just said. I mean I just told you that it is way too dangerous for you to go cliff diving right now and you still want to go and jump. Are you suicidal or just stupid?"

I knew then that he was a werewolf and that if I didn't get out of here that he was going to transform and it would be hard to explain why I would not even be trembling in fear with a gigantic wolf in front of me. Getting out of his tight grip I yelled "Bye Jacob see you later!" and finally jumped off the cliff enjoying the rush of the wind through my hair and the coldness of the water when I had finally hit the surface.

When I got home and climbed through my bedroom window silently at 5:30am exactly I got changed into my school clothes quickly, dried my wet, dripping hair and then using my powers to curl my hair again so that I was nearly ready to go to school.

**Please Review =]**

**Thank You For Everybody That Has Already Reviewed For The Previous Chapters.**

**The More Reviews I Get The Quicker I'll Update.**

**_Amanda*} Capture It... Remember It..._**


	5. Chapter 5:Get Back

_A Thousand Hundred Thanks To: cullenbaby94, Twilight Crazy Fan, Flora73, vampyregurl09, Jaspersbrunettepixiie, Shari Tamwood, sprazinko, Bethany Cullen, twilightGurl24, LunarFairyPrincess1989, Ayo and all the anonymous people who have already reveiwed so far for The Lost Daughter. =}{=_

* * *

**Chapter Five: Get Back. **

**Bella P.O.V~**

The rest of the school week was O.K.

It was good because I had already studied most of the materials in class so I didn't have to really pay attention to the teachers when they were blabbering on about something or another.

It was also good because… because… O.K, so maybe everything else that happened in the school week was bad.

Bad Thing Number One: Edward Wasn't In School.

Ever since the biology incident he hasn't been in school.

Bad Thing Number Two: MIKE NEWTON WAS STALKING ME!

On Tuesday I met a boy called mike. He looked cute with his spiky blonde hair that at first I actually liked him a little. Well that all changed as soon as he opened his big mouth and started to follow me nearly everywhere. He probably would follow me everywhere if he could, but luckily for me the girl's toilets were strictly for girls (I Probably Spent More Time In There Than I Ever Have In A Week).

Bad Thing Number Three: I Still Haven't Figured Out How I Know Rosalie Hale And Where I Could Know Her From.

**Rosalie P.O.V~**

It has been six days since I thought that the new girl had been my daughter. I mean if she was my Bella she shouldn't be 17 right now and I know that she wasn't born a vampire as she didn't drink blood, her eyes were a chocolate brown and not a red colour and she ate human food which should mean that she was human. I mean, there is no such thing as half-vampire, half-human. My baby was only human right?

**Edward P.O.V~**

Six days have gone past since I had left my family and I want to go back to them so much but I can't. If I go back and I attack the new girl not only will we be exposed for what we really are, we will also have the Volturi to deal with. As all of this went through my head I couldn't help but think of Isabella Swan. Every thought was accompanied by her face when I had stopped breathing.

She had looked so understanding that I couldn't help but think that maybe she knew our secret. Even though I knew it was wrong I wanted to go back to Forks. To find out what it was that Bella knew and to just find out everything I needed to satiate my curiosity. Getting up the only thought that I had was to get back to Forks and to Bella.

**Alice P.O.V~**

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Edward was finally coming home I'm so excited.

Dancing around the living room I was dusting everything over and over again whilst watching Edward through my visions of the future.

I was just watching Edward's future when I was hit by another vision of Rosalie and somebody else who I couldn't see properly as they were blurry.

Rosalie hugged the blurry creature and then whispered "My daughter you've finally returned."

Dropping Esme's favourite vase I was just holding, Jasper who was standing next to me caught it before it could shatter and put it down back where it was before, then he wrapped his arms around me to try and calm me down more effectively.

Turning towards him I said "The future has got some hectic things in store for all of us."

* * *

**Bella P.O.V~**

I have now ofically been in Forks for a week.

Although my week in Forks would of been way better if Edward Cullen hadn't disappeared after the little encounter we had in Biology.

I don't even know why I wished Edward had been in school, I just kinda did. Hoping that I would find out eventually exactly why I have been wishing that Edward had been in, I started on my short drive to school.

Driving into the parking lot every eye was on me and my brand new silver 2009 Ducati 1198 (_On Profile_), a.k.a my pride and joy.

Starting to walk to my first class I froze when I spotted the silver volvo which I had only seen once before on the one day when Edward was in school... Did that mean that Edward was here today?

Before I could even try to assume the answer to my question the bell started ringing and me and every other person who was still talking began to run to there first lessons before they were marked in tardy.

When I walked into the cafeteria at lunch time I noticed that Rosalie was watching me like a predator watches there prey. I also noticed that there was five people sitting sitting at there table today which meant Edward was actually back!

Walking into the lunch line and grabbing a bottle of lemonade I was going to pay before Mike paid for me. Groaning quietly I said thanks and began to walk with him to the table I had been sitting at with Jessica, Mike and there friends, when I felt someone tap me on my shoulder.

Turning around I almost dropped my lemonade when I realised that it was Rosalie Hale that had tapped me on my shoulder...

_**By The Way People This Story Is Being Written By Amanda **_

_**And Not Ayo Who Is Bipolar And Has No Dress Sense (LOL! =])**_

_**Anyway's Review People As Like Ayo Said**_

_**There's No School This Week And I'll**_

_**Only Update If People Review.**_

_**The More Reviews I Get The Quicker I'll Update!**_

* * *

_**Thinking That I Hadn't Heard Her Clearly**_

_**The First Time I Focused On Her Mind Again**_

_**Only To Find Her Thinking The Same Words I Thought **_

_**I Had Misheared.**_

_This Is A Preview To The Next Chapter People. _

_If You Want The Rest You Better Review ;)_

_**Amanda*} Capture It... Remember It...**_


	6. Chapter 6:Rosalie Say What!

_**Chapter Six: Rosalie Say What!**_

**Previously In The Lost Daughter:**

When I walked into the cafeteria at lunch time I noticed that Rosalie was watching me like a predator watches there prey. I also noticed that there was five people sitting sitting at there table today which meant Edward was actually back!

Walking into the lunch line and grabbing a bottle of lemonade I was going to pay before Mike paid for me. Groaning quietly I said thanks and began to walk with him to the table I had been sitting at with Jessica, Mike and there friends, when I felt someone tap me on my shoulder.

Turning around I almost dropped my lemonade when I realised that it was Rosalie Hale that had tapped me on my shoulder... _

* * *

_

_**Rosalie P.O.V~**_

I couldn't believe that I was actually going to do this but I was starting to believe that the new girl was my daughter and that it was possible that she was and still is half-vampire ,half-human.

I stood up and saw Alice start grinning and bouncing up and down on her seat and Jasper trying to calm her down in my peripheral vision.

Walking toward Bella who was just getting her lunch I heard the cafeteria go quiet and knew that everyone was watching to see what I was going to do.

Tapping Bella on the shoulder softly she turned around and I gasped mentally at the resemblance between her and my daughter.

Staring into those unique chocolate brown eyes, instantaneously I knew she was my daughter and that I would do everything in my power to get her to remember me.

The Morning Before They Went To School

_**Edward P.O.V~**_

When I had finally reached home at 6:30am it was cloudy and rainy outside. When I got inside I was hugged tightly by a squealing Alice, nodded at by Jasper., slapped then hugged by Rosalie, pulled into one of his infamous bear hugs by Emmett, slapped on the back and hugged by Carlisle and hugged tightly and told to never leave again by Esme.

I then assured everyone that it would be O.K for me to go to school.

Up until lunch time school was pretty much normal. I got stared at with lust filled eyes by the girls and glared at with envy by the boys. But then it was time for lunch. I had walked in to the cafeteria with the rest of my family who weren't as worried about me attacking Bella as they were in the morning.

That is all except Rosalie. I didn't understand at first as Rosalie usually hated humans with a passion but she felt love for Bella and felt the need to protect her. I was confused and so was Jasper who had asked me if I knew why she was acting like this in History which only us two were in.

Sitting down I tried to read Rose's mind to find out why she felt these emotions towards a human but she was either learning how to block me or was just not thing about it.

Suddenly Alice was pulled into a vision.

I began to watch it through her thoughts but I only got to see Rosalie standing up and walking somewhere when Alice blocked me by singing Hannah Montana.

Groaning softly I began to look down when I heard Rosalie stand up. She began to walk in the direction of the lunch line when the whole cafeteria became silent. All I could hear was the sound of Rosalie's heels click and clacking against the marble.

Reading some of the students minds, I found out that they were all thing the same thing as me. What was Rosalie doing?

Looking around the table I noticed that Emmett and Jasper both had a confused expression on their faces and that Alice was smiling and bouncing up and down continuously in her seat.

Turning back to watch what Rosalie was doing I tried to read her mind but it was too jumbled up at the moment for me to understand. It was about 2 second after she had tapped Bella on the shoulder when I heard the most clear but the most confusing thought ever coming from Rosalie.

Thinking that I hadn't heard here clearly the first time I focused on her mind again only to find her thing the same words I thought I had misheard.

What could she possibly mean by my daughter, my Bella?

_**Bella P.O.V~ Continuing On From When Rosalie Tapped Her On The Shoulder.**_

"Umm... Hello." I said when she just stood there staring at me.

Seeming to break out of some kind of trance she blinked once and said "I'm Rosalie Hale it's nice to finally meet you I was just wondering if you would like to come and have lunch at my table today, with me and my family."

Stunned I blinked once, twice, three times before I finally whispered "Yeah...Sure...Okay."

As soon as I had replied everybody began to talk and gossip again.

Following Rosalie to her table was the longest minute ever. I could feel and see everyone's eyes on me and could hear some of the stupid rumours stating to spread like wild fire.

When we finally had reached the table I was just about to breath out in relief when I felt four pairs of eyes shift from me to Rosalie and back again. All except one.

Edward Cullen unlike Emmett, Jasper and Alice were still staring at Rosalie. Wanting to know what was happening I started to read his mind when I was interrupted by a** squealing Alice.** "''mAlice" (Omg Bella Were Going To Be Such Good Friends I can Just See It. By The Way I'm Alice).

She talked so fast that it took me a few long seconds to figure out what she had said.

When I finally did I said In reply "It's nice to meet you Alice and I certainly do hope that we become friends."

Smiling I took a little sip of my lemonade to have a reason to look away from Emmett and Jasper's stares.

My attention was then back on Edward and Rosalie who were to quiet for any of their 'siblings' to hear. Luckily I have better hearing than vampires and could hear the conversation.

I was ears dropping on a conversation between Edward and Rosalie when I heard Edward say something that changed my life.

When Edward said how can Bella possibly be your daughter, I gasped dropped my lemonade that I was holding and murmured mum before I blacked out.

**I Accidentally Forgot To Mention In The Last**

**Chapter A Special Thank You To A Anonymous**

**Reviewer Named Zozo**

**As She/He Reminded Me That**

**Charlie Isn't In This Story.**

**So Thank You Zozo.**

**Also Thank You Everybody Who Has Already Reviewed i'll Update Soon**

**But Please Do Review.**

**Amanda*} Capture It... Remember It...**


	7. Chapter 7:Remembering

_**Chapter Seven: Remembering**_

_**Previously In The Lost Daughter:**_

Smiling I took a little sip of my lemonade to have a reason to look away from Emmett and Jasper's stares.

My attention was then back on Edward and Rosalie who were to quiet for any of their 'siblings' to hear. Luckily I have better hearing than vampires and could hear the conversation.

I was ears dropping on a conversation between Edward and Rosalie when I heard Edward say something that changed my life.

When Edward said how can Bella possibly be your daughter, I gasped dropped my lemonade that I was holding and murmured mum before I blacked out.

_**Bella P.O.V~**_

I was 99.9% positive that I was dreaming.

Firstly I could see a human but still gorgeous looking Rosalie.

Rosalie was getting married to a vampire who was wearing contacts to make his eyes a muddy brown colour.

Secondly, Rosalie in reality was obviously no longer a human, she was a vampire.

The clip that I was watching in this confusing dream carried on to show me Rosalie wearing a strapless white tulle wedding dress (on profile), walking down the aisle with a balding man who must of been her father.

I then saw both Rosalie and the vampire, who I found out was named Charlie, say I do in front of hundreds of people.

It then went on to show me their honeymoon.

After many exotic and slightly disturbing nights they finally went back to their newly bought home in the freezing Alaska where Charlie would be able to go out as it was almost never sunny.

Soon after their arrival Charlie was called on a 'business' trip. Of course that was a lie that he had told Rosalie and he really went hunting and visited friends far away for about 7 months.

In the long seven months that he was away not only did Rosalie become pregnant but she became pregnant for Charlie a vampire!

When Charlie came home and he saw a pregnant Rosalie he flipped and it didn't occur to him that he should let Rosalie explain as he thought that vampires couldn't impregnate women.

As soon as he had left Rosalie's water broke and she gave birth to a premature baby girl who she then went on to name Isabella Kyia-Marie Swan!!

Rosalie, who was convinced that it was because of Isabella that Charlie had fled, so she secretly disliked her for a while when she was born.

4 years later Isabella was a beautiful young girl and a genius for her age.

On her fourth birthday her mum and her were coming back from their friend Vera's house when a group of guys spotted them when they were a few streets from their home.

The guys included Rosalie's ex boyfriend Royce and his friends.

They silently walked up to her without her noticing and then dragged her to the ground.

Whilst they pushed her down Rosalie lost her grip on a startled Isabella who flew right into an open dustbin.

The group of boys then went onto rape and abuse Rosalie and they left her on the street bleeding and unconscious.

A few minutes after the boys departure a still young Carlisle saved Rosalie the only way he could, by changing her into a vampire.

The clip stopped then and I slowly started to wake up.

When I had woken up I got up and started loudly chanting 'I have a mum. I Isabella Kyia-Marie's mum is still alive.'

I was so excited that I got up and started jumping up and down on the loveseat I was just lying on.

That was when I noticed two things simultaneously. Firstly I wasn't in my own house and secondly I was being watched by seven startled and stunned vampires.

Blushing a deep dark red I got off the couch and started to slowly walk towards Rosalie. My mum.

When I was about seven steps away from Rosalie I gave up on walking and ran at vampire speed towards her. Gripping onto her just as tightly as she was to me I began to cry when I heard someone clear there throat before they said "Can somebody please explain to the rest of us what is going on."

Breaking away from Rosalie I looked at the man who must be Carlisle and said "It's a really long and complicated story, so I think that we all should sit down before I start."

Nodding his head in understanding everybody sat down to listen to the story.

2 long hours later and I had finally finished telling six vampires my life between when I was born until I was four and Rosalie had finished telling them all about her human life. I obviously did not tell them about me being the Volturi princess or about Aro, Marcus and Caius finding me in a dustbin as I knew it wasn't time for me to tell them yet. Instead I just said that I lived with my grandparents until I was 14 and they died and then I went on an adventure all over the world. I also didn't tell them about James, Victoria and Laurent as I would have to tell them why they were after me and I didn't want to lie to them about anything else.

I was now sitting on Rosalie's lap and was about to make myself fall asleep so I could escape from everybody curious glances and from there questions when Emmett said loudly "Hey that means I'm kind of like your step father or something." Then he started laughing loudly.

Annoyed that he had distracted me when I was just about to fall asleep I elevated him up into the air, threw him out of the window and into the surrounding forest. I then replaced the window I had just broken whist everyone stared at me again shocked. They all snapped out of the daze they were in when Alice started laughing.

Snuggling into Rosalie's arms I said night before I fell into a deep and peaceful power induced sleep.

**Review Please =]**

**Hope You Liked Chapter Seven.**

**Thank You For All Of Your Reviews So Far, I'll Update Soon.**

**Amanda*} Capture It... Remember It...**


	8. Chapter 8:Falling

**Chapter Eight: Falling**

**Previously In The Lost Daughter:**

I was now sitting on Rosalie's lap and was about to make myself fall asleep so I could escape from everybody curious glances and from there questions when Emmett said loudly "Hey that means I'm kind of like your step father or something." Then he started laughing loudly.

Annoyed that he had distracted me when I was just about to fall asleep I elevated him up into the air, threw him out of the window and into the surrounding forest. I then replaced the window I had just broken whist everyone stared at me again shocked. They all snapped out of the daze they were in when Alice started laughing.

Snuggling into Rosalie's arms I said night before I fell into a deep and peaceful power induced sleep.

**Bella P.O.V~**

When I opened my eyes I instantly knew that this wasn't my bedroom.

Firstly it was way to clean, on one side of the room there was a massive CD collection which I knew wasn't in my room, the bed and the whole bedroom did not look like my own bedroom.

I was still contemplating, when I heard a sharp intake of breath coming from my right. Turning to see who was there, I was shocked when I found Edward watching me warily.

That was when I finally began to remember what had happened yesterday. I had fainted, had a 'vision' of me and my mothers past, woken up in the Cullen's home, gone slightly crazy, told some of my whole life story and used my powers to fall asleep on Rosalie's lap after throwing Emmett out the window.

Getting up slowly I said "Hiya."

Chuckling quietly Edward said "Hi Bella the rest of the family had to go hunting, and as I have already gone hunting before they told me to stay and look after you."

Blushing slightly "You don't have to look after me you know, I'll be alright by myself."

In a voice that sound like melted honey, he smiled his crooked smile and uttered "I don't mind… so what do you suggest we do as we wait for them to get back."

Sitting against the metal headboard next to Edward I asked "Can we play 20 questions?"

Nodding he replied"O.k... What's your favourite colour?"

"Green." I blurted out instantly.

Curiously he asked "Why?"

A little dazed by the smouldering way he was looking at me I murmured breathlessly "Umm… well one time whilst I was on one of my many adventures, I stumbled across a little boy who was lost and he had such beautiful deep green eyes, and he looked so cute and happy when I found his mum and sister for him… so what's your favourite colour?"

Looking intently into my eyes he replied "Brown definitely brown."

Self- consciously I quickly said before I got lost in those dazzling topaz eyes "Which type of music do you like best."

Straight away he said "Classic Music."

"OMG I love classic music as well, especially Clair De Lune." I voiced.

This carried on for about an hour before Edward asked about any past boyfriends.

Snorting I answered "I've never had a boyfriend; nobody caught my eye on my adventures," But you certainly have, I added silently in my head "How 'bout you."

Shaking his head he said "I've never had a girlfriend before either."

Staring into each others eyes we both began to move closer together until our lips were nearly touching. Closing my eyes I was just about to close the gap between us, when the front door slammed close and I heard Emmett's booming laugh. Moving away from Edward when I heard Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett running up the stairs and into the bedroom, which I had found out was Edwards.

It was then that I realised that I was falling and falling hard and fast for Edward Cullen.

**Edward P.O.V~**

It was then after me and Bella's almost kiss that I realised that I was falling deeply in love with Bella. Knowing that I had to make her mine and soon I moved so that Rosalie could spend some time with her once lost but now found daughter.

**

* * *

**

**Bella P.O.V~**

I was sitting on Edward's bed just a few minutes after I had realised I was falling in love with Edward, having a conversation with Rosalie when me and Alice were simultaneously pulled into a vision.

What I saw made me squeal (Like Alice Does When She's Excited), with happiness and Edward groan in frustration.

Skipping down the stairs I chanted the Denali's are coming loudly and bounced on the balls of my feet by the front door.

As soon as I heard the car doors open one by one, I yanked open the door and ran into Laurent's arms which I didn't know at the time were going to hold his mate Irina Denali instead of me.

Beaming up at him I was so distracted by the fact that this was I was seeing Laurent in years that I didn't see the pale hand shoot out and yank me back and off of Laurent.

Landing on my bottom with a oomph, I looked up to see the person who had dragged me back and off Laurent.

**18 More Days Until New Moon Comes Out In The UK!!**

**OMG!!! OMC!!! I'm So Excited.**

**On Sunday The First Of November I**

**Saw A Bus With New Moon On**

**It And I Stated To Squeal And Jump Up And Down**

**Like Some Crazy Woman.**

**Anyways...**

**Review And I'll Update Soon =)**

**Amanda*} Capture It... Remember It...**


	9. Chapter 9:The Denali's

**I've Changed All The Writing So That It Is Not Bold Anymore Because Lord Kelvin Said That It Is Bad For The Eyesight. Thank You Lord Kelvin For Telling Me That.**

**Chapter Nine: The Denali's**

**Previously:**

I was sitting on Edward's bed just a few minutes after I had realised I was falling in love with Edward, having a conversation with Rosalie when me and Alice were simultaneously pulled into a vision.

What I saw made me squeal (Like Alice Does When She's Excited), with happiness and Edward groan in frustration.

Skipping down the stairs I chanted the Denali's are coming loudly and bounced on the balls of my feet by the front door.

As soon as I heard the car doors open one by one, I yanked open the door and ran into Laurent's arms which I didn't know at the time were going to hold his mate Irina Denali instead of me.

Beaming up at him I was so distracted by the fact that this was I was seeing Laurent in years that I didn't see the pale hand shoot out and yank me back and off of Laurent.

Landing on my bottom with a oomph, I looked up to see the person who had dragged me back and off Laurent.

_**Bella P.O.V~**_

Rosalie who had jumped up along with the rest of the Cullen's picked me up off the ground and glared at Irina, Laurent's mate who was the one who had just dragged me of Laurent.

Chuckling nervously I said "Umm... I'm sorry for jumping Laurent, Irina it's just I haven't seen him in so long and I umm… anyways my name is Bella and it's really nice to finally meet you."

Irina who had stopped glaring at me when I had told her my name uttered "I'm so sorry. I thought you were some crazy human. I'm so, so sorry."

Hugging me softly she whispered in my ear so no one else could hear " Thank you for stopping him from killing that human and for giving him the strength to carry on being a vegetarian."

Smiling I whispered back "It was my pleasure."

_**The Next Day**_

Yesterday was really fun. The Denali's left about two hours ago and now I was letting Alice play Bella Barbie after she had pouted.

I mean nobody can resist Alice's pouts.

Besides I am in a good mood today because of one thing in particular that happened yesterday.

_**Flash Back- Yesterday~**_

We were all finally inside and Tanya was getting on my nerves.

Since she had arrived she has been blatantly flirting with my Edward.

I know he's not mine in reality (yet), but a girl can dream and in my dream land Edward was mine and nobody else's.

Especially not that strawberry blonde Tanya Denali's.

_**30 Minutes Later~**_

My head felt like it was about to explode.

It was Eddie this and Eddie that and oh Eddie your just to funny.

I would have done something to her by now if it wasn't for Edward's facial expression of pain and the fact that he was rubbing soothing patterns into my hand.

One second I was in heaven just felling Edward touching me and then I was in hell as I listened to Tanya talking, laughing, squealing and whining.

_**20 Minutes Later~**_

Tanya was really getting on my nerves now.

Not being able to sit there and listen to her talk anymore I was about halfway of the couch when she pushed me away from Edward, sat in my seat and then touched my Edward.

Angry I grabbed hold of her ear so hard that she cried out in pain and then menacingly said "Stay away from Edward. He obviously doesn't like you and wishes that you would just leave him alone."

Glaring daggers at me she said "And if I don't what are you going to do."

"This" Pissed off I started a small fire on my finger and then put it real close to her face so it was nearly burning her, before I stopped the fire.

Smirking at the frightened expression on her face I said "Next time I won't stop the fire until you've learnt your lesson."

Grabbing a relieved Dewar I went upstairs to his bedroom where he thanked me quietly for saving him from Tanya.

_**One Hour Later~**_

We've been talking and listening to music in Edwards's bedroom for the past hour and I knew that he wanted to ask me something.

I knew this because he had a nervous and slightly frightened expression on his face and he has been kind of distracted this whole past hour.

Sighing I looked at Edward who looked live him was having a mental war with himself inside his head.

I opened my mouth and said "What's the matter with you." Just as Edward said something that sounded like will you go out on a date with me on Saturday?

Thinking I had mis-heard him I asked him to repeat what he had just said slowly.

I grinned and said yes when he said will you go out with me on Saturday?

He then smiled his perfect crooked smile and we spent the rest of the day learning even more about each other.

_**End Of Flash Back~**_

By the time that the Denali's were leaving I knew that I was in the process of falling deeply and madly in love with Edward Cullen and that there was nothing I could do to prevent it from happening, not like I would even if I could.

_**Edward P.O.V~**_

I was so happy that Bella had agreed to come on a date with me on Saturday.

If I was alone I would be happy dancing all over the place

I was definitely falling deeply in love with Isabella Kyia-Marie Swan- Volturi.

I also knew that one day she would no longer be Miss. Swan or Miss. Volturi as she would be Mrs. Cullen because she will one day become mine and only mine.

_**Rosalie P.O.V~**_

Our plan was coming along perfectly.

Me, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle have made up a plan to get Bella and Edward together and so far it was going just as planned.

We purposely left Bella under Edwards care that night and we cam e back from our hunting trip which was actually a spying trip, at exactly the right time (or wrong from a different perspective), to stop them from having their first kiss.

We've even placed bets on when they're going to become a official couple and on when they were going to get married.

We didn't place bets on when we thought they would have their first child as we don't know whether it is possible or not, yet.

Bella is after all half-vampire so she may not be able to have children.

Sighing I got into Bella's Fisker Karma with Emmett, Jasper and Alice whiles Bella drove with Edward in his Volvo.

Today we were going to school for the first time since Bella fainted in the Cafeteria and I could just imagine all of the stares, glares and all of the gossip and ridiculous rumours that we were going to hear when we went to school.

_**Unknown P.O.V~**_

She's such a stupid, stupid girl.

To think that with all the powers she has got she still does not know what we have been planning.

Ugh when she hugged me I wanted to finally hurt her but I couldn't as I had to carry on playing my role as the bad villain gone good.

I wouldn't even have to be acting good if she hadn't stopped me from doing something I really wanted to do.

I guess it will all be worth it when I and the other two get our hands on her and her new family.

She Better Watch Out Because We're Coming To Get Her.

**Please Review =]**

**Eight More Day's Until New Moon Comes Out.**

**Hope You Liked The Chapter.**

**Sorry I Took So Long To Update**

**My Internet Wasn't Working For A While**

**So I Couldn't Update Earlier.**

**I'll Try To Update Quicker This Time Just Review Please**

**And Tell Me Who You Think The Unknown Person Is It's Not Really That Hard To Guess.**

**Amanda*} Capture It... Remember It...**


	10. Chapter 10:Going Back To School

_**I don't Own Twilight Or The Twilight Characters As They All Belong To There Rightful Owner Stephenie Meyer**_

_**Chapter Ten: Going Back To School **_

_**Previously:**_

_**Unknown P.O.V~**_

**She's such a stupid, stupid girl. **

**To think that with all the powers she has got she still does not know what we have been planning. **

**Ugh when she hugged me I wanted to finally hurt her but I couldn't as I had to carry on playing my role as the bad villain gone good. **

**I wouldn't even have to be acting good if she hadn't stopped me from doing something I really wanted to do. **

**I guess it will all be worth it when I and the other two get our hands on her and her new family. **

**She Better Watch Out Because We're Coming To Get Her.**

_

* * *

_

_**Bella P.O.V~**_

When we arrived at school everybody turned to stare at us.

People everywhere stopped doing what they were doing and turned to face us.

It was silent and I really felt like staying in Edward's Volvo until everyone went to their form rooms (place you go to every morning before your first class).

I was sitting in the car thinking about possible escape routes when Edward opened my door for me and successfully snapped me out of my trance.

Looking around I blushed when I saw that everyone else had already got out of my Fisker Karma. Putting when leg out at a time I stepped out of the Volvo and stood there whilst Edward locked his car. Putting his arm around my shoulder my heart started to beat faster as we strode into the school just as everybody started to talk. I could feel and I was sure Edward could too because of his facial expression, electricity flowing between me and Edward.

Taking his arm of my shoulder slowly as if he didn't want too, Edward said to me far too quickly for any human to hear "Can you hear the ridiculous rumours that are already starting to spread."

Now that he mentioned it and now that I was distracted by him touching me I could hear some of the absurd rumours that people were spreading.

Do you think there like a thing now?

Lauren said that he just feels sorry for her because her parents have abandoned her and that's why she came to school with him and why he put his arm around his shoulders.

I heard that she threatened him and said that if he doesn't pretend to date her that she would get her dad to make Dr. Cullen lose his job.

I snorted out loud when I heard the last one which made people start looking at me like I'm crazy which just started more rumours.

Sighing I reluctantly said bye to Edward just as the bell rang signalling time to get to our coaching groups before we go to our first lessons. Every single lesson I went to I would hear some stupid and unrealistic rumours about me and the Cullen's. By lunch time I was amused at the sheer idiocy of some rumours but also aggravated as everyone kept on staring at me.

I joined the long lunch line, bought a chicken baguette and some apple juice and then walked to the Cullen's table saying hello to Angela on the way.

For the whole of lunch I ate and laughed with the Cullen's about some of the stupidly funny rumours we had heard.

The bell rang shrill and loud over our laughter and we all got up and started to hurry to our classes. Thankfully Edward and I who walked to biology together got there just in time. Quickly getting out all the things I will needed for the lesson I had my pen poised and ready when our teacher told us that we wouldn't need our books as we would be doing a worksheet that I knew he probably had copied of the internet. Shoving everything back into my bag I grabbed my pen and finished the worksheet which was on genetics in less than 10 minutes. Edward though finished a few seconds before me. For the rest of the lesson we talked quietly so that nobody else would be able to hear.

At the end of the lesson I really didn't want to part and it seemed as if neither did Edward as he walked me to gym whilst Mike Newton who hadn't got a chance to talk to me yet, watched from the sidelines.

When we had reached the gym I turned around to say bye to Edward but my words were stuck in my throat when he leaned forward, kissed my cheek and said I'll see you later.

It took me a few seconds to recover but when I did I whispered goodbye breathlessly to Edward who chuckled under his breath before he began to head to his last class which was an all boy gym lesson just for today.

I walked inside and got changed with all the other girls in the changing rooms. I was in a good mood because today all the boys who had gym last period had to go and play football which meant mike wouldn't be able to bug me. When I walked out and saw all the boys standing there in their football kits my good mood vanished quickly as mike was standing there in his football kit.

As soon as my good mood vanished it came back. Edward in all his glory stood there in his football kit staring at what I was wearing. Blushing I looked down and tried to pull my cheerleading outfit down a bit so that it could cover my ass a bit. Then I was struck with the problem that if I pulled it anymore downer a lot of my chest would be on view.

Sighing I left my cheerleading outfit as it was and went to ask our female teacher why the boys were here. She said that they were in here because there teacher was off sick and so they would be helping us do some stunts. Asking her whether it was okay if I could lead the lesson I went to stand in front of the boys with the rest of the girl's behind me.

In a loud and clear voice so that everybody would hear I said to the boys "Have any of you did some cheerleading before."

About 16 boys put their hands up.

"And which ones of you are actually good at it."

4 hands went down.

Calling out the boys who's hands were still up which included Edward and 5 of the best girls I said to the rest of the people who were watching "Get into groups of 17 now."

"Okay now watch this and if you can't do it go to miss who will practise some basic moves with you."

Then I began to do a routine and told everyone who could do it to copy.

After I had done it 5 times I went around and told the people who couldn't do it to go to miss.

At the end the only people who I hadn't told to go to miss were Alice, Jessica, Lauren, Mike, Tyler, Ben, Edward, 10 other people and me.

Contemplating what to do I went to miss and told her to teach the group of 20 that she had the pirates last cheer in bring it on: all or nothing. I then went back to my group and taught them the warrior's last cheer when they copy the pirates and then scare them of the stage.

20 minutes later…

Both groups had perfected the cheers to the best of their ability and now it was time to perform them just as they are in the film before we have to go and get changed.

The performances were great and miss thanked before I walked into the girls changing rooms to get changed.

In The Girls Changing Room

"So Bella" I heard Lauren sneer from behind me just as I finished changing.

Turning around and glaring at her I said in the sweetest voice I could muster "Hello Lauren."

Looking me up and down she sneered "What's Edward Cullen doing with you. I heard that you threatened his family so that he would pretend to go out with you. I mean are you that desperate for a boyfriend that you have to threaten him and his family?"

Allowing my anger to seep in to my voice I uttered "I think the real question Lauren is when did Edward Cullen reject you, why are you acting like you would care about what you would do to his family to get him to go out with you and why you are making up some stupid rumours that don't make any sense at all."

Nearly sprinting out of the changing rooms before I did something that I would regret later I crashed right into something. Glancing up I saw that it was Edward who I had crashed into and I began to apologize when he kissed my cheek and said "I heard what you said to Lauren and you certainly put her in her place I think she thought that you would cower back and let her walk all over you"

Shrugging I said "she deserved it."

I then began the walk the Edward's Volvo with him next to me.

I may have looked calm and collected in the outside but in my head I was screaming Edward kissed me over and over again.

I was snapped out of my trance when Edward cleared his throat. He said " Umm, well on Friday it's going to be sunny so I was just wondering if you would like to go on our date then."

Smiling up at him I muttered "I would love to. Could you take me to my house so I can get some of my clothes and stuff?"

"Sure" he said.

Driving as quick as usual we got to my house at no time and I told Edward to make himself at home whiles I got and get some things.

When I had just finished packing I found the lyrics to a song that I had written a long time ago. Smiling softly at the good memories it brought back I began to sing it quietly to myself.

**I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colours in his eyes**

**He'll never fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
That I know all his favourite songs**

**And I could tell you  
His favourite colour's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie**

**He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long  
And he sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing' he was mine**

**I could tell you  
His favourite colour's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie**

**He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you**

**He'd never tell you  
But he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up  
And pray for a miracle**

**Yes, I could tell you  
His favourite colour's green  
And he loves to argue  
Oh, and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him...  
if you ask me if I love him...  
I'd lie**

**(I'd Lie By Taylor Swift)**

When I had finished I heard someone clapping. Turning around I blushed when I noticed that Edward was the one clapping. He said "That was beautiful; you've got a great voice. Did you write that song by yourself?"

"Yeah I did." I replied.

We stood there staring at each other when the strange electricity seemed to surround us again and I was suddenly finding it very hard to breathe. Looking away from his intense eyes I said we should get going no whiles I picked up the stuff I was taking with me.

Edward then turned around and walked gracefully back to his car as I followed behind him.

Turning around sharply I skidded to a stop as Edward said "Who did you write that song for?"

Surprised by his sudden stop I said "Nobody. Why?"

Searching my eyes and then relaxing from whatever emotion he saw there he uttered "No reason I was just curious."

All the way to the Cullen's home I wracked my brains to try and figure out why he would ask such a question but I just couldn't figure it out.

**Review Please **

**Sorry For Taking So Long To Update**

**I Was Really Busy.**

**I Saw New Moon With Ayo**

**And It Was Hectic**

**I Loved It!!**

**Way Better Than Twilight**

**If You Haven't Watched It Yet GO WATCH IT NOW!!!**

**Amanda*} Capture It... Remember It... **


	11. Chapter 11:First Times

_**Twilight Does Not Belong To Me It Belongs To Stephenie Meyer**_

_**However I Do Own Four Battered Books**_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter Eleven: There's A First Time For Everything**_

_**Previously:**_

When I had finished I heard someone clapping. Turning around I blushed when I noticed that Edward was the one clapping. He said "That was beautiful; you've got a great voice. Did you write that song by yourself?"

"Yeah I did." I replied.

We stood there staring at each other when the strange electricity seemed to surround us again and I was suddenly finding it very hard to breathe. Looking away from his intense eyes I said we should get going no whiles I picked up the stuff I was taking with me.

Edward then turned around and walked gracefully back to his car as I followed behind him.

Turning around sharply I skidded to a stop as Edward said "Who did you write that song for?"

Surprised by his sudden stop I said "Nobody. Why?"

Searching my eyes and then relaxing from whatever emotion he saw there he uttered "No reason I was just curious."

All the way to the Cullen's home I wracked my brains to try and figure out why he would ask such a question but I just couldn't figure it out.

* * *

_**Edward P.O.V~**_

When I heard her singing I was amazed.

Her voice is great and she looked even more beautiful than normal when she was singing. The fact that she wrote such a great song herself just made her even more magnificent; and just made me want to make her mine even more.

I was feeling jealous before she had assured me that she hadn't written the song for anyone. Once we got home I went to my music room and played on my keyboard using the headphones so that nobody can hear, instead of on my piano which everyone can hear.

I struggled for hours trying to get it write and just when I was about to give up I heard Bella laugh downstairs. The rest of the lullaby that I was struggling to write came to me and I wrote it down quickly before I could forget. I named it Bella's Lullaby before going out to get some things ready for our date tomorrow.

_**Bella P.O.V~**_

When we got home I pushed Edward's strange behavior to the back of my mind and went to find my mum.

When I found her she was talking to Alice about me and Edward's date tomorrow, but they stopped as soon as they saw me standing there.

"Hello Bella." Alice said to me cheerfully.

"I'll talk to you about it later Rose, okay."

"Sure, whatever I'll come find you later on."

When Alice had gracefully skipped away I sat down in the seat that Alice was sitting in next to Rose and created a force field around us which would prevent anybody from being able to listen to the talk we were about to have.

"Mum I know that you and Edward are like siblings so I just wanted to ask you whether you're okay about us going out." I nervously uttered.

Chuckling slightly at my nervousness she said "Oh baby you know I don't mind if you and Edward go out. I actually think that you guys make a cute couple and you know that he has been alone for so long, and I just want to see you and him happy together… I guess some day he won't be my brother but he'll be my son-in-law because it would be weird if you were going out with someone who was like your uncle."

When we had finished our talk with a hug I quickly finished all my homework and then started writing a new song idea.

If I had been human I knew that I would have had sore hands, no voice as I would have lost it and I would have been bald or my hair would of turned gray from the stress. Although, I was proud of the end result. I began to sing the new song I had written that was inspired by Edward:

**There's somethin' 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
Walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah**

**We're drivin' down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absent mindedly makin' me want you**

**And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless**

**So baby drive slow  
'Til we run out of road in this one horse town  
I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat  
You put your eyes on me  
In this moment now capture every memory**

**And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless**

**Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
my hands shake  
I'm not usually this way but  
You pull me in & I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin', it's fearless.**

**And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless**

**Fearless By Taylor Swift**

At the end I turned around to see all the Cullen's standing there in shock and awe.

"Wow Bella you can sing." Emmett said whilst still in shock.

Ducking my head I muttered "Edward didn't hear that did he."

This time it was Jasper who answered as he picked up on how I was feeling "Don't worry he's gone out to get something and he left before you started singing."

After everyone had told me how great my singing is I said "Who wants to go play tennis on the Nintendo wii." Everybody except Carlisle, Esme and Edward- who was still out- played it until we got bored.

Shortly after we had stopped playing Edward came home.

_**The Next Day~**_

We had stayed up all night and morning playing video games and now I was feeling quite nervous as Alice dressed me up for my date with Edward which was going to be in two hours.

My nails were painted sapphire blue and I was wearing a midnight blue silk top which sparkled and black skinny designer jeans. Putting on the blue and black jimmy choos Alice had managed to force me into I looked into the mirror to see if I looked okay.

My hair which was done by Rosalie, was cascading down my back in perfect curls and I was wearing my heart pendent which Jane (from the Volturi) had given to me and little silver heart studs from Demetri who I had spoken to yesterday. I had put on a cardigan over my top as I had to at least act as if I was cold when I was outside. I wonder if-

_**DING DONG DING DONG**_

My heart began to beat faster when I heard the door bell ringing and I thought it was Edward coming to pick me up for our date.

I rushed down the stairs quickly and opened the door only to be disappointed when I saw that it was that boy Jacob who I had met when I was going cliff diving. Then again I should off known that Edward wouldn't arrive 30 minutes before he was supposed to.

Getting rid of the disappointment in my eyes I smiled slightly and said "Hi Jacob."

Smiling sheepishly he murmured "Hiya sorry for coming here unexpectedly, I was just passing and I knew you lived here so I was wondering if we could hang out for a while but I guess you're probably busy so I'll just be going now." He then began to walk away.

Wondering how he could of found out where I lived I shouted out "Wait," to stop him. When he had stopped I said "Why don't you give me your number so that I can call you so that we can hang out when were not busy."

Turning back around Jacob gave me his number and then he asked me whether I minded if he brought someone when we were going to hang out.

In reply I said "You can bring someone if I can bring someone."

Saying "deal" Jacob drove off just as Edward's silver Volvo rounded the corner.

I walked to the Volvo as Edward parked and like a true gentleman he held open the passenger door for me and shut it softly behind me when I had climbed in.

As quick as a flash Edward was sitting beside me. Smiling his dazzling crooked smile he said "Hello" which I replied to with a very breathless "Hello."

I wasn't really watching where we were going as I was to bust ogling Edward in his midnight blue shirt and black trousers. When Edward parked at the edge of the forest somewhere, I gave him a questioning look in which he simply replied by saying "Were going to have to run to get to our date but I'll carry you if you don't want to get your clothes dirty."

When he finished his eyes finally fully took in what I was wearing and I thought I saw lust in his eyes but it was gone in a flash. Climbing onto Edwards back was a moment that I was sure I would never forget. There was little space in between us and when I put my face in to the crook of his neck when he began running, it brought us even closer together.

It was over all to soon though and I reluctantly climbed off his back when we had reached the place we were having our date at.

Looking around my mouth fell open and my eyes widened in shock as I took in my surroundings. In the middle next to a blanket and picnic basket was a baby black piano. All around there were all different types of flowers in all different colours. Moving from the cover of the trees into the beautiful, sunny meadow I began to sparkle just a little less extravagantly than Edward who was standing next to me in the meadow.

Turing to face him I flung my hands around Edward's neck and said that "This was totally worth waiting for." Smiling my now favourite smile- his crooked smile- he pulled me to sit beside him on the blanket and dragged the picnic basket towards us. Opening it up he asked me whether I was ready to eat yet or not and I obviously said yes as I hadn't eaten at all today because I was too nervous.

Rummaging through the basket he told me that Esme had made the mushroom ravioli but that he after many tries made the fudge chocolate cake. I self-consciously ate the mushroom ravioli whiles Edward stared at me. Putting the empty plate down I blushed and looked away from Edwards intense eyes. Two cold pale hands gently lifted my head up and I began to get lost in Edwards eyes again when he did something that I was totally not expecting him to do. HE KISSED ME. However unlike the other kiss he had given me on my cheek this one was on my mouth.

He began to pull away when I didn't respond to his because of the shock. Before he could move completely away and delude himself into thinking that I don't like him like that I pulled his face back to mine and finally kissed him. When we pulled away gasping for air I pinched myself just to check that this was reality and not a dream. Once I finally accepted that this was not a dream I looked up into to Edwards's eyes to see an emotion that I hadn't ever seen before. Love.

Staring back at him I hoped that he could see my love for him in my eyes.

Taking in a deep breath Edward gracefully stood up and went to sit at the piano.

Facing away from me he said "I wrote this for you, it's called Bella's lullaby."

And then he started to play the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. By the end of my lullaby I had tears streaming down my face. Wiping away my tears I said "That was beautiful thank you for writing it and playing it for me. Umm… I wrote you a song it's called fearless."

At the end of the song Edward was back to sitting next to me and he was busy telling me how great it was when I had a sudden urge to kiss him, so I did.

After the kiss Edward just sat there and stared in to my eyes as if he was looking for something. I was confused when he pulled me into his arms whilst muttering "please don't hate me" under his breath.

Sitting me on his lap so that I was facing him he looked at me with love shining in his eyes and said "I know that this is our first date but I want to be able to tell people that your mine and mine only so will you Isabella Swan-Volturi please be my girlfriend."

Flinging my arms around his neck again I whispered "Yes." In his ear.

The rest of the night day was spent just sitting in the meadow talking, kissing and in my case eating the lovely chocolate fudge cake Edward had spent so much time perfecting.

In the afternoon we went back to the Cullen's house to tell them how our date had gone.

_**Before Edward And Bella Get Back To The Cullen's House~**_

_**Alice P.O.V~**_

I was sitting down with Jasper looking into the future to try and see how the date went.

I could see Edward and a blurry Bella in his bedroom in a loving embrace when Bella asked Edward something. That was when the future disappeared. Not knowing what was happening I tried to see other things that are going to happen in the future. I found out that I could see everything except for Edward and Bella, and I didn't know why.

Jasper, who had picked up on my emotions, asked me what wrong and calmed me down at the same time. I turned to him and said in a confused voice "I can't see Edward and Bella's futures."

Just as I said that I heard Edward and Bella nearing the house. Singing Brittney Spears in my mind to block Edward out, I told Jasper that we'll talk later and that he should translate some of his books into a different language as we pretended to be happy and in my case excited for the new couple.

_**Edward P.O.V~**_

When I got home I noticed that both Alice and Jasper were blocking me from reading their minds and that they seemed to be pretending to be happy. As I watched them I saw them share confused and terrified looks every once in a while.

Deciding to continue studying them later I went and helped tell everybody how we finally are officially girlfriend and boyfriend. Watching Bella laugh her glorious laugh just made me wonder what I would do without her. All I knew was that if she ever left me I would not be able to go back to how I was before I met her. I refuse to live without my love.

_**Bella's P.O.V~**_

When we had finished telling everyone about our date I was surprised that Alice hadn't bombarded me with questions and I also noticed that she wasn't acting like herself. I kept an eye on her for the rest of the night and I didn't notice anything strange except for the fact that some times when she looked at me I could see terror, pain and confusions in her eyes.

Deciding to ask her about it later I went upstairs with Edward to his comfortable silence until a idea popped up into my head. Turning around I asked him if he wanted to go out with me and some new friends tomorrow.

"Wherever your going I'm going too." I took that as a yes and called Jacob to tell him to meet us at my house tomorrow.

He sounded ecstatic because we would finally be able to hang out and he said that he'll meet me at my house at 10.00am Saying goodbye I snuggled back into Edward's embrace and talked to him about the Denali coven who were the only other discovered vegetarian vampires.

_**Alice P.O.V~**_

Me and Jasper still couldn't figure out what could be happening to my visions and we didn't want to tell everyone else as we might just be worrying over nothing. I tried once again to look into Edward and Bella's futures and was shocked to find that instead of the future being blurry, as if the thing that was making it vanish was not definitely going to happen; it was now blank which told me that the thing that was the cause of their disappearing futures was definitely going to happen.

I told Jasper in a hurry what was happening and told him that I thought that it was time to tell the others. Agreeing we told the others in hushed tones so that Edward and Bella couldn't hear us. I then told them to block their thoughts and that the only thing we could do right now is to spy on Edward and Bella.

Everyone agreed and then Emmett like the weirdo that he naturally is said "Wait so Eddie and Belly are in trouble so we are going to spy on them… That's so cool we should totally go in black and get some masks and fake guns."

A loud smack was heard when Emmett finished talking and Rosalie slapped him again for saying such a random thing in such a serious time.

_**The Next Day~**_

At about 9:45 Edward and I pulled up in front of my house. Halfway there Edward had suddenly gone tense and when I saw Jacob and some other girl leaning against his car I knew why. I didn't tell Edward that my new friends were werewolves from La Push. Before I could open it for myself, Edward opened my door for me. We walked up to Jacob and the girl holding hands. "Hi Jacob" I said. Then I introduce myself to the unknown girl. "Hello my names Bella and this is Edward my boyfriend."

Her face twisted into disbelief when I said that Edward was my boyfriend and then she said "I'm Leah, Jacob's girlfriend."

Edward then said to Jacob and Leah "Hello."

Then he turned to me and said "Can I talk to you for a minute."

He then pulled me away from Leah and Jacob and spoke to fast for them to understand if they could even hear. Furiously Edward uttered "What are those dogs doing here. You do know that they're dangerous and out-of-control werewolves don't you."

I was going to begin speaking when four things happened simultaneously:

One~ The rest of the Cullen's came running up to us and they all including Edward got into their fighting stances.

Two~ Jacob and Leah changed into their wolf forms and came to stand beside me.

Three~ James, Victoria and Laurent came running out of the surrounding forest.

Four~ the rest of the wolf pack cam bursting out of the same bit of the surrounding forest that James, Victoria and Laurent just had.

Everything seemed to stop for a while as I looked around quickly. Vampires and werewolves were scattered all around me. I've never been more thankful that I had bought a house which is miles away from any other houses and that is surrounded by trees as if I had neighbours it would be hard to explain to them what is happening or at least going to happen.

I also knew that my life had just got a whole lot complicated.

**Sorry It Took So Long For Me To Update.**

**My 110th review Will Get A Preview Of The Next Chapter.**

**Review Please I'll Update Soon.**

**Amanda*} Capture It... Remember It...**


	12. Chapter 12:Isle Esme Part One

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer Owns Twilight Not Me**_

_**This Chapter Is Dedicated To DoubleAgentA (Ayo) Because She Was My 110thReviewer And Also Without Her I Probably Wouldn't Of Come Up With This Idea So Thank You Ayo! **_

_**Chapter Twelve: Isle Esme Part One **__**{1}**_

_**Previously:**_

I was going to begin speaking when four things happened simultaneously:

One~ The rest of the Cullen's came running up to us and they all including Edward got into their fighting stances.

Two~ Jacob and Leah changed into their wolf forms and came to stand beside me.

Three~ James, Victoria and Laurent came running out of the surrounding forest.

Four~ the rest of the wolf pack cam bursting out of the same bit of the surrounding forest that James, Victoria and Laurent just had.

Everything seemed to stop for a while as I looked around quickly. Vampires and werewolves were scattered all around me. I've never been more thankful that I had bought a house which is miles away from any other houses and that is surrounded by trees as if I had neighbours it would be hard to explain to them what is happening or at least going to happen.

I also knew that my life had just got a whole lot complicated.

* * *

_**Bella P.O.V~**_

I seconds all hell broke loose.

I began to get a headache from trying to watch all that was happening so I put a force field around myself, the Cullen's, James, Victoria and Laurent.

Smirking at me James sneered "Well hello Isabella I you've got yourself some guards." His eyes flickered across each of the Cullen's as he studied their faces. "To scared to fight us alone."

Smirking and flicking my hair back over my shoulder I put down the force field I had made and made a new one around only me, James, Victoria and Laurent.

Then I said "Bring it." If you hadn't already noticed I'm a huge fan of all the bring it on cheerleading films as I used to watch them a lot of times back in Volterra when I was bored.

That's when the fight heated up.

Whiles I waited for one of them to make the first move I could hear the sound of the Cullen's and the werewolves trying to get into the force field.

Laurent then began to crouch to get ready to attack when he was held back by James. "Why don't we show our little friend what we've got that she'll want." James said to Victoria who has the power to project thoughts and other things.

Smiling a gruesome smile she showed me a thought of someone I never thought I would see. My dad, Charlie. They showed me that they have captured him and got vampires making sure that he can't escape. I heard Rosalie gasp out in shock from behind me as I snarled and said "Where is he? What have you done to him? Take me to him now!"

Laughing at my growing anger he said "If you want him come with me."

My breath hitched as I understood that he was basically saying a life for a life, I get to kill you and the others get to keep him. My mind was made up even though I could hear Edward telling me to not do it and to not leave him. I closed my eyes and began to plan out how exactly I was going to kill all James and his followers and the vamps' guarding Charlie, and get us both out of there safely. Of course I hadn't told James about my powers so he didn't know that I could take down a lot of vampires at once. Because I had closed my eyes I couldn't see the heartbroken expressions on the Cullen's faces that I knew were there when I said "Take me. I'll go with you only if you let me talk to him before you let him go."

"Whatever you want princess, whatever you want. Just come with us and you can talk to your daddy for the first time." James sneered.

Grabbing onto his hand I said a quiet goodbye before James transported us to a dark warehouse.

I ran inside and looked for Charlie. By the time I had found him they had found me. Laurent jumped on me while my back was turned and he tried to dislocate my head from my shoulders. Wincing from the pain I grabbed Laurent's long hair and threw him off me. I created a fire and told him "If you leave me alone and I won't kill you."

Like the dumb vampire Laurent is he said "Never!" and I killed him as Charlie watched on in horror and amazement.

Turning to Victoria and James I said in a bored voice "Who wants to go next?"

Growling Victoria jumped me and after a few minutes she joined Laurent in the quickly spreading fire.

Turning back around to face James he said before I could talk "If I was you I would watch your back Isabella because I will get revenge when you least expect it." Then he vanished.

However I didn't have any time to worry about what James was going to do to me for killing Victoria his mate as Charlie was still tied up and the fire was getting closer to him. The vampires who were stopping him from escaping had run away a long time ago but I didn't really care because I knew they were only there because Laurent had used his power to convince them that they wanted to stop Charlie from escaping. Oh yeah and if you hadn't realised I refuse to call Charlie dad because he abandoned me and mum and I think that someone who does something like that has to earn the privilege of his child calling him dad.

Anyway next I literally jumped at Charlie and then I sat on his shoulders as the fire got closer and closer to us. After that I transported us back to my house where I wasn't surprised to see the Cullen's arguing with the werewolves. They were mortal enemies after all.

I cleared my throat loudly so that they would be able to hear even though they were practically shouting at each other. Once again I was thankful that I didn't have any neighbours. Alice launched herself at me and sent me stumbling to the ground with her hugging me the best she could in our awkward position. When she squealed 'Bella' the others seemed t snap out of the dazes they were in and all the Cullen's came up to hug me as all the wolves I did know simply smiled at me from a distance.

The Cullen's pulled away one by one and stared at Charlie except for Edward- who was busy staring at me- and Rosalie- who was playing with a lock of my hair to avoid Charlie's surprised gaze. Charlie who was now blatantly staring at mum said "Rosalie is that you?"

Reluctantly Rose began to look up so that he could see her face and was replying to his question. I didn't hear what she said thought as I heard with my super sensitive hearing a lot of vampires heading this way. That was when what James said clicked and I instantly knew that heading this way to attack us was a newborn army.

"Jasper, Alice and Esme you fight the left side. Emmet, Carlisle and Rose take the right and me, Edward and Charlie will take on the middle. Same split up the wolves into 3 groups like I just did and get ready to fight."

"Get ready to fight what?" Jacob asked.

"That." I said when the newborns came running out of the tress behind James.

Then the battle began.

About halfway through the fight when there was only six vampires left and James, who I was really toying with instead of fighting, I smelt a familiar scent. _The Volturi._

Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane, Alec, Demetri and Felix helped us to finish the rest of the newborns until there was only James who I had put in a force filed whiles I continued to taunt him and make him more and more angry.

After that I first made sure that everybody was okay and I was pleased to see that they were all perfectly fine even after they had just fought a strong newborn army. Then before anybody could stop me as I knew they would of if they had known what I was about to do I hugged all of the Volturithat had came and told them that I had missed them; whilst everybody else watched on in withmouths wide open in shock and big eyes, because I hadn't told them that I knew the Volturiand that I used to live with them before I met James, Victoria and Laurent.

I turned to face them and instead of laughing at the comical expressions on their faces I said "Guys I would like you to officially meet my other family The Volturi. Aro Rosalie is my mum and the vamp over there is my Dad Charlie."

Walking forward to stand by my side Aro said "It is a pleasure to officially meet you Rosalie, Charlie. I guess we should get going to your house so that we can all explain."

Nodding Carlisle said "Follow me."

I had told the Cullen's and Charlie the truth about where I was before I met James, – who was still trapped in a force field- Victoria and Laurent and Rosalie had told The Volturi about what had happened in her past to explain why I had been left in a rubbish bin.

To get the spotlight off of me for a while I turned to Charlie and said "Hello my name is Isabella Marie-Kyia Swan but please call me Bella. He's Edward, over there's Jasper and Alice, Carlisle and Esme are the ones over there and other there's Rosalie and her _mate for eternity _Emmett." I stressed the mate for eternity bit so that Charlie would know that there was no hope that he would ever get back together with Rose and Emmett and Rosalie both shot me grateful smiles.

Getting out of the chair he was sitting in Charlie said "I'm sorry Bella, Rose that I left I just didn't know that vampire men could impregnate human woman and I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me one day." He then walked out of the door closely followed by Felix, Jane, Alec and Demetri who I knew were going to make sure that he didn't stay here any longer. I put down my shield that I had around James so that they could finally kill him when they were out there.

I heard screaming and I ran out of the door closely followed by the Cullen's and the rest of the Volturi. I reached there in time to see Jane using her power on James and then Felix and Alec kill him.

Demetri turned to me and said "Charlie isn't going to be coming back any time soon."

Turning towards me Marcus said "Well Bella we have to go back home now but I'm expecting a visit from you lot in a few months."

They waved goodbye then began their journey to their private jet which would take them back to Italy.

Later on Edward and I were lying in the meadow which we had our first date in. I was lying on his chest and smiling in content as Edward softly stroked my hair every now and then. Suddenly Edward sat up, placed me on his lap so that I was straddling his legs so that he could look into my eyes. With eyes blazing with determination he began to say after sucking in a deep breath and slowly letting it out "Bella today showed me that I can't live without you and I just have to tell you now that I lo-."

My belly rumbling interrupted him and I smiled sheepishly and said "Sorry I haven't eaten for a long time. Can we go home and get some food please?"

"Sure." He replied whiles laughing at my flushed face and picking me up as he got up, at the same time.

My belly rumbled once again and Edward laughed his glorious laugh before we began running to the Cullen's home.

_**Edward P.O.V~**_

After everything that had happened today I had finally built up the courage to tell Bella that I loved her when her stomach interrupted me. I was happy that Bella was starting to refer to my home as 'home' and not 'your house' or 'the Cullen's house.'

I knew that the next time I thought that it was the right time to tell Bella that I loved her nobody and nothing not even he stomach will stop me. As I watched her eat I knew that if she didn't say it back and actually mean it that my heart would shatter into a million pieces that nobody except her would be able to put back together.

When she had finished we watched some movies and Bella ate popcorn with everybody except for Carlisle who hadn't finished his shift at the hospital yet and Esme who was thinking about some new house designs.

At about five Bella, Rosalie and Alice left to go and get changed in Alice's room and Jasper went to a guest room as he shared a room with Alice and the girls were in there so he couldn't go in there as well. Emmett and I went to our own rooms to get ready for yet another day off boring school.

Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday passed with nothing out of the ordinary happening. However on Friday we decided to go paintballingsince school ended early because we had a monthand two weeks summer holiday. The teams were Bella, Alice and Rosalie and Me, Emmett and Jasper. For once Emmett wasn't complaining about the teams not being fair as on our team two of us had a gift. Nevertheless Bella has a lot of powers/gifts which gavethem an advantage. The Icy Blue Babies {Bella, Alice and Rose} won against us boys whose name was 'The Super Hot Boys' (Emmett came up with the name,) in the end because Bella turned invisible when me, her and Emmett were still in and shot us when our backs were turned.

In the end there team won but none of us really cared except for Emmett.

Later on we went shopping and after a couple of hours I managed to ditch the others and I got Bella a locket necklace which had caught my eye when I was walking to a book shop. It is gold and engraved on the back of the heart shaped locket was:

'You Will Always Have My Heart For Eternity.

I Promise To Love You Forever And Always.'

Inside I had put a recent picture of me and Bella in our meadow and on the other side in cursive writing was _Bella & Edward_.

I quickly brought it and went into a book shop and got a book as I had told the others that I was going to a book shop to get a book that I wanted. I want the necklace into the bag that the book was in and met the others where I told them I would meet them in three hours. As soon as I saw Bella I linked our hands together and then we got into my Volvo with Rosalie and Emmett whiles Alice and Jasper got into Alice's new Yellow Porsche.

When we got back home I stashed the bags into the very back of my boxers' drawer where nobody would think of looking.

After that I went to Rose and we had a very interesting chat.

_**Flashback~**_

"Hey Rose."

"Hi Edward so what did you want to talk about."

"Umm… Well I just wanted to, as it is the right thing to do, ask you for her hand in marriage."

"Wait so you interrupted me and Emmett just to ask for Bella's hand. I thought you were smarter than that Edward don't you know that you could of asked her to marry you a long time ago and I wouldn't of minded you guys are a perfect couple."

"Oh well thanks Rose it means a lot."

"Let's get something's straight here Ed. You hurt her I hurt you, Emmett hurt's you, everybody hurts you well maybe not Esme but you get my gist. We won't kill you because your family and have been for a long time, but trust me we will find a way to hurt you."

"You don't have to worry about that Rose I will never intentionally hurt her."

"Ya I know Eddie boy. Now I got to go, Emmett and I have some unfinished business that I need to tend to. Oh yeah and your probably going to haveto do this all other again with Aro, Marcus and Caius when we go to Italy." Then she giggled at the horrified expression on my face before she left to go back to her room where Emmett was waiting.

_**End Flashback~**_

I shudder to think of how that talk will go.

_**The Next Day**_

_**Bella P.O.V ~**_

I was finally the summer holidays so I didn't have to waste my time in school not learning anything that I didn't know before when I could be hanging out with Edward and the rest of the Cullen's.

Edward still hadn't told me what he had began to say in the meadow before my belly had decided that it was time to formally announce its hunger.

I drove quickly to the Cullen's house which I now stayed at more than I stayed at my own house.

When I walked in all the Cullen's were gathered around there dining table that they obviously had as a prop. I sat in the seat next to Edward and was greeted by everyone before they continued the family meeting that I knew that they were holding as that's what they are doing when they are sitting at the dining table. "So what were you talking about before I graced you with my presence?" I asked.

A extremely happy Emmett was the one who answered me. He boomed "Well Esme here thought that it would be a good idea if we all went on a holiday this summer holiday. So we were just trying to figure out where we could go."

"Wow. So when are you leaving?" I asked sadly at the thought of me having to spend the whole summer alone.

"What do you mean by when are you leaving. You're coming as well."

"But I thought that it was a family holiday."

"You know we view you as family Bella." Carlisle said.

"Yeah, you're as much family as Eddie over there so your coming as well whether you want to or not." Emmett said."

"Edward Emmett. E-D-W-A-R-D not E-D-D-I-E." Edward growled.

"Anyway what we wanted to do is that each couple goes on a separate holiday for 3 weeks for some you know _alone time_ and then we spend two weeks somewhere altogether."

"Firstly Emmett I really don't need to know what you and my mum are going to be doing on your holiday that's just wrong and I really don't want to be thinking about such things. Secondly do you have any ideas on where we can spend the last two weeks at?"

This time it was Alice who answered "Well we were thinking that we could meet you and Edward at Isle Esme for the last two weeks as Edward wanted to take you down there for your separate holiday."

"What's Isle Esme?"

"It's an Island that Carlisle got for Esme."

"Wow," I said for the second time today. "I like that idea."

"That's settled then. We will all go our couple trips and then we'll meet up on Esme's Island." Carlisle uttered.

"Now we all have to go pack." Esme said as Carlisle and her began to walk to their bedroom to begin packing.

"C'mon Bells Rose. Let's go pack in my bedroom. Jazzy you'll have to pack in a guest bedroom." Alice said.

"Don't I need to go home to get my clothes Ali." I said.

"No. I've got all the clothes you'll need in my bedroom." Alice said as we walked in to her room whiles Rosalie went to hers to get her clothes.

I was about to sit on Alice and Jasper's bed when Rosalie came back, as I knew that Alice was going to pack for me whether I liked it or not, when I froze midair as I thought of something.

"Alice you've changed the sheets since last night right?" I asked Alice.

"Don't worry bells I changed them this morning." Alice assured me.

"Good coz' I don't want to be sitting on sheets that you and jasper have gotten frisky on." I said as I sat down.

"Who said we even did on the bed last night?" Alice asked.

Rosalie and her then proceeded to laugh at the mortified expression on my face.

"Too much information Alice!" I said as I blushed a deep dark red.

They finished packing all of our bags for 5 weeks just as Esme walked in with her packed bags and a simple chocolate brown dress on and brown flats on.

"Carlisle is booking everything we're all going to need but I don't know what's taking the boys so long." Esme commented.

"We can worry about the boys later right now me, Bella and Rose need to go get ready and you can help us Esme." A once again hyper Alice said as she skipped into her massive closet.

After a while we were all dressed and now we're just waiting for the boys.

I was wearing black skinny jeans, ice blue silk top and ice blue heels, Rosalie was wearing a skin tight red top, black skinny jeans and red heels and Alice was wearing denim short jeans with a strapless baby pink top and pink heels. My hair was in a French braid with a blue ribbon going through it, Rosalie had her hair in a simple ponytail, Alice had her usual spiky hair-do and Esme had left hair out.

_**A Few Hours Later **_

_**Still Bella's P.O.V~**_

Once everybody was ready we had all said goodbye to each other then we had begun our journey to our holidays. Me and Edward right now we're on a plane to go to Houston which Edward had told me was just a stop on the way to Isle Esme.

When we got off the plane we went to the international counter to check in for our next flight which is to Rio de Janeiro.

"Is Rio de Janeiro just another stop?" I asked Edward.

"Yes. This is the last flight were going to take." He told me.

The flight to South America was comfortable but long and I spent the whole time cradled in Edwards's arms as the small amount of human in first class slept. When we reached the airport we took a taxi through Rio with Edward talking Portuguese to the driver to tell him the directions to wherever we were going.

The taxi stopped at the docks at the extreme western edge of the city, heading into the ocean.

Edward led the way down the long line of white yachts. The boat he stopped at was smaller than the others and was so obviously built for speed rather than space unlike most of the other boats. He leaped in first and put down our bags before I leaped in lightly after him.

I watched in silent awe while he prepared the boat for departure then again I really shouldn't be surprised that he knew how to prepare a boat. As we headed due east into the open ocean the lights of Rio faded and eventually disappeared behind us. We were both feeling exhilarated by the speed even though every now and then we were showered with sea spray.

Finally the curiosity I'd suppressed for so long got the best of me.

"How long until we finally get there?" I asked.

"Just about another half hour." He answered.

It was then that I saw Isle Esme. It is a small Island which rose out of the water with a beach that glowed pale in the light of the moon.

"That is Isle Esme." Edward said as he smiled a wide smile which gleamed in the moonlight and took my breath away.

The boat eventually slowed and Edward parked it with precision into position against a short dock. He cut the engine off and for a while we sat in silence and just listened to the waves slapping lightly against the boat. Then Edward put the suitcases on the dock and then got up himself before pulling me up and into his arms.

"So what are we going to do now?" I asked.

"Oh I've got a few things planned for us to do but first we've got to take the bags to the room." Edward replied before letting me down and grabbing most of the bags and began walking to where I assumed the bedroom was with me following holding the two bags that Edward had left for me to bring to the bedroom.

All the while I thought about what he might have planned and whether or not he might finally tell me what he was going to say before in our meadow.

**Previews For The Following Chapters In The Lost Daughter:**

"_Bella I love you will you please do me the honour of becoming my wife."_

"_I'm sorry Edward but I just can't."_

* * *

"_I just wanted to ask you today for your blessing."_

"_You're asking us for her hand."_

"_No. I'm just asking you for your blessing. I don't need to ask you for permission to marry her..."_

* * *

"_BELLA were going to be sisters aren't you-."_

"_Alice something's wrong."_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I don't know I have a theory but it can't be right it just can't."_

"_What is it. What's wrong with you? Should I get Edward?"_

"_No don't get Edward! Alice I think I'm…"_

* * *

"_How could you be Bella? I mean you guys haven't...have you?"_

"_Yeah Rose."_

"_When?"_

"_Isle Esme."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_I'm positive."_

_**I'm Sorry That It Took So Long For This To Come Out **_

_**But Those Of You Who Saw My Author's Note Know That I Had To Rewrite It**_

_**Because My Cousin Lost My Memory Stick Which Had The Finished Chapter On It.**_

_**Because Of All Of The Reviews I Was Motivated To Stay Up {Which I Did Until 6:00 am}**_

_**And Finish The Chapter.**_

_**The More reviews I Get The Quicker I'll Update And Who Can**_

_**Guess What Is Wrong With Bella.**_

**_This Is My Longest Chapter As It Is 5,626 Words Long!!!!_**

_**Anyways please Review!**_

**_Amanda Capture It... Remember It..._ **

**_Happy New Year_**


	13. Chapter 13:Gender Choices

Hiya Peeps!

Sorry this is not an update but I just wanted to ask you guys to chose what gender you want Bella and Edward's child/children to be.

The choices are:

A= Boy

B= Girl

C= Twin Boys

D= Twin Girls

E= Boy And Girl

F= Triplets (Tell me what gender you want them to be.)

The one with the most votes will be the child/children that Bella will have so review and tell me what you want before it's too late.

Also if you've got some names that they can be called please include that in the review.

Bye For Now,

Amanda*} Capture It… Remember It…


	14. Chapter 14:Isle Esme Part Two

_**Don't say you love me unless you really mean it, because I might do something crazy like believe it. **_

_**-Anonymous**_

_**I Do Not Own Twilight Stephenie Meyer Does However In Future Chapters I Will Own Some Characters!!**_

_**Chapter Fourteen: Isle Esme Part Two {2}**_

_**Previously:**_

Finally the curiosity I'd suppressed for so long got the best of me.

"How long until we finally get there?" I asked.

"Just about another half hour." He answered.

It was then that I saw Isle Esme. It is a small Island which rose out of the water with a beach that glowed pale in the light of the moon.

"That is Isle Esme." Edward said as he smiled a wide smile which gleamed in the moonlight and took my breath away.

The boat eventually slowed and Edward parked it with precision into position against a short dock. He cut the engine off and for a while we sat in silence and just listened to the waves slapping lightly against the boat. Then Edward put the suitcases on the dock and then got up himself before pulling me up and into his arms.

"So what are we going to do now?" I asked.

"Oh I've got a few things planned for us to do but first we've got to take the bags to the room." Edward replied before letting me down and grabbing most of the bags and began walking to where I assumed the bedroom was, with me following holding the two bags that Edward had left for me to bring to the bedroom.

All the while I thought about what he might have planned and whether or not he might finally tell me what he was going to say before in our meadow.

* * *

_**Bella P.O.V~**_

When we got to the bedroom I was astonished at the sheer beauty of it. It was big and white and the far wall was mostly glass. I could see the moon shining brightly on the sand and a few yards away from the house I could see the glistening waves. In the centre of the room was a huge white bed that looked so comfortable that I fought with the urge to go and lie on it.

When we had put our bags down Edward asked me if I wanted to go for a midnight swim. We were obviously going to be wearing our swimming kits as we weren't at a stage in our relationship that we would go swimming _together_ naked. I went to take a shower first and it helped a little with relaxing me and I managed to prepare myself a little for seeing Edward practically nude- except for his bathing costume obviously.

When I walked out of the bedroom in only a towel I noticed that Edward had already left and when I looked out the window my breath caught as I saw him standing in shallow water with the moonlight shining on him making him gleam a little.

Quickly I found a black bikini that Alice had packed for me. Unfortunately, the bikini was tiny and when I put it on i felt a little self-conscious. I had to admit that it did look good against my porcelain skin but I was still a bit worried about what Edward's reaction to it will be.

Quietly I walked outside and started walking down the beach as I watch Edward quickly dive under water. I waited at the edge of the water for him to come back up and when he did I stopped breathing. His hair looked nearly black from the water, his eyes were intense as they roomed my body and full of undiluted lust. When I blushed his eyes snapped up to meet mine and he smiled his crooked grin and pulled me into the water with him. My chest collided with his chest and I had to hold back a moan when I felt all his muscles ripple from his movement.

I took a step back and said "It's really beautiful out here. I'm glad you choose for us to go here."

All he said in reply was "So am I Bella. So am I."

Then he pulled me to him so that our bodies were flush with each other before he kissed me _hard, _and as if it was a thing I did every day I twined my hands around his neck and into his hair.

When we broke up for unneeded air, as we could both didn't need to breath, he looked at me his topaz eyes dark and began drawing patterns into my waist where his hands were. My heart was beating even faster than normal but I was not embarrassed as Edward seemed to have the same problems as I did.

When we had both calmed down Edward cradled my face in his hand and said "I wasn't supposed to be doing this now but I really can't wait no longer to tell you Bella." Then he stopped as if he was deliberating whether he should say whatever he was going to say now.

Impatiently I said "Say what Edward? Tell me."

"I... I Love You Bella."

I gasped and I took two steps back to put some distance between us as I couldn't think properly with him so close to me.

"Did you just say what I thought you said?"

"That depends on what you heard."

"You did just say that you love me. Right?"

"I did say that but don't worry Bella you don't have to say it back," Then so quietly that I almost didn't hear it he whispered in a heartbroken voice "I was expecting you to anyway."

I flung myself back into his arms when he said that and said "I Love You To Edward. I Love You So Much."

"Really?" He asked in a hopeful voice.

"Yes of course silly. I always thought that you were so much more intelligent than me but it turns out to that you can be pretty dim-witted sometimes."

He chuckled and smiled a smile that touched his eyes "Say it again Bella. I want to hear you say it again."

As he said this he kissed around my neck.

A little breathless I gasped as he kissed and tongued at the flesh behind my ear "I love you so much Edward Cullen. So much."

Stopping what he was doing he chastely kissed me and said "I love you Isabella Swan. I love you so much."

I guess he didn't say my full name as it is kind of long and I didn't say his middle name either.

We walked hand in hand back into the bedroom to change into some clothes so that we could go and do some fun things.

We went snorkelling, explored a small jungle and visited the parrots that lived in the canopy on the South end of the island. Then we watched the sunset whilst I ate some food from a picnic basket Edward had packed for me.

When we were finally go back to the house I noticed that Edward was distracted and that he kept on fiddling with something in his pocket. I was just about to ask him what was in his pocket when he distracted me with some strawberries dipped in chocolate and a movie called Alvin and the Chipmunks. I didn't get to finish watching the cute chipmunks sing because Edward said that he couldn't sit so close to me and watch me eat my strawberries and not touch me. So we ended up making out on Esme's couch.

It had began to get a bit too much for me and I knew that if I didn't end it now we would end up doing something that we both would probably regret, so I pulled away and told Edward that I was tired and that I was going to go and make myself sleep. He groaned and asked me "What do you expect me to do when you're sleeping?"

Laughing at the disappointed look on his face I said "Go and take a cold shower. I know that you need to." Then I went into our bedroom and fell asleep on the cosy bed.

_**Edward P.O.V~**_

I had spent the whole day trying to think of the perfect way to propose to Bella, but even now when I lay next to her as she slept, I couldn't think of how I should do it or what I should say. I knew I had to do it before the others got here so that gave me just over 2 weeks to build up the courage to ask Bella to be my wife.

I was ecstatic today when Bella said that she loved me and I knew that she meant it but I don't know if her loving me could be enough for her to say yes. I was also nervous about our visit to Italy and about my talk with Aro, Marcus and Caius. Though I wouldn't have to worry about having that talk if Bella said No.

Growling softly I ran my and through my hair, again.

Still in her slumber Bella whispered I Love You then a few seconds later she said Edward before she went completely silent again. Sighing I relaxed and cradled Bella to my chest again. I knew for certain that even if Bella did say no, whenever I was going to propose to her, that I would not give up on us.

_**2 Weeks And 4 Days Later**_

_**Still Edward P.O.V~**_

We had two more days on the island by ourselves before the others would be arriving and I had figured out the perfect way to ask Bella to marry me.

The idea had occurred to me when we were kissing underwater one day as we don't need to breathe. I was just focusing on Bella and her mouth on mine when it came to me. I had also found the perfect place to propose and as soon as Bella has finished getting dressed we will be making our way to the place where I shall either become the unluckiest or luckiest man alive.

* * *

_**Sorry For The Short & Shitty Chapter! **_

_**I've Been Busy And If I Didn't Post It Now **_

_**It Probably Wouldn't have Been Posted Until Next Week.**_

_**Hope You Like It Even Though It Is Short!**_

_**Who Else Thinks That Spanish Is Hard To Learn?**_

_**Oh Yeah... Carry On Telling Me What You want Bella's Child/Children To be And Don't Forget To Tell Me Some Names For Them!!**_

_**Amanda*} Capture It... Remember It...**_


	15. Chapter 15:Isle Esme Part Three

_There is no difficulty that enough love will not conquer, no disease that enough love will not heal, no door that enough love will not bridge, no wall that enough love will not throw down, no sin that enough love will not redeem... It makes no difference how deeply seated may be the trouble, how hopeless the outlook, how muddled the tangle, how great the mistake. A sufficient realization of love will dissolve it all. If only you could love enough, you could be the happiest and most powerful being in the world...  
__**~Emmet Fox**_

_"Marriage is not a ritual or an end. It is a long, intricate, intimate dance together and nothing matters more than your own sense of balance and your choice of partner." -__** Amy Bloom**_

_**Disclaimer: Twilight Does Not Belong To Me. It Belongs To Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Chapter Fifteen: Isle Esme Part Three {3}**_

_**Previously:**_

_**Edward P.O.V~**_

I had spent the whole day trying to think of the perfect way to propose to Bella, but even now when I lay next to her as she slept, I couldn't think of how I should do it or what I should say. I knew I had to do it before the others got here so that gave me just over 2 weeks to build up the courage to ask Bella to be my wife.

I was ecstatic today when Bella said that she loved me and I knew that she meant it but I don't know if her loving me could be enough for her to say yes. I was also nervous about our visit to Italy and about my talk with Aro, Marcus and Caius. Though I wouldn't have to worry about having that talk if Bella said No.

Growling softly I ran my and through my hair, again.

Still in her slumber Bella whispered I Love You then a few seconds later she said Edward before she went completely silent again. Sighing I relaxed and cradled Bella to my chest again. I knew for certain that even if Bella did say no, whenever I was going to propose to her, that I would not give up on us.

_**2 Weeks And 4 Days Later**_

_**Still Edward P.O.V~**_

We had two more days on the island by ourselves before the others would be arriving and I had figured out the perfect way to ask Bella to marry me.

The idea had occurred to me when we were kissing underwater one day as we don't need to breathe. I was just focusing on Bella and her mouth on mine when it came to me. I had also found the perfect place to propose and as soon as Bella has finished getting dressed we will be making our way to the place where I shall either become the unluckiest or luckiest man alive.

* * *

_**Bella P.O.V~**_

We had only two days left on the Isle Esme before everyone else decided to come join us. Even though I really like it when it's just me and Edward, I think it is going to be really fun with the others here as well and I'm sure Emmett will think of more things for us to do.

Edward had been acting quite weird this past week. Sometimes he was so deep in thought that I had to call his name multiple times before he realised I was talking to him. I would be only slightly worried if he was a human who didn't have better hearing than most, but Edward was a freaking vampire and so it was beginning to freak me out a little bit. Sometimes I see him fiddling with something in his pocket but whenever I ask him he always replies with a nothing.

I was currently getting dressed because Edward said that we were going somewhere today. I guessing that it was a date and not just him showing us another spot where we can go swimming or exploring, because he asked me to dress up casually instead of asking me to put on a bathing suit. Unfortunately he wouldn't tell me where we were going because he wanted it to be a surprise. Yay a surprise I'm so excited. Not. I was looking forward to going where ever we were going but I hate surprises and Edward wouldn't even give me a clue about where we are going. I was wearing a blue and black Check Pintuck Shirt, Miss Sixty Zip Shot Jeans and Tapeet Chain T-bar sandals. I didn't wear heels because the heels would sink into the sand when we walked along the beach which we obviously had to do to get to our destination.

When I had finished painting my nails blue really quick, putting on some lip stick and spraying myself, I walked out to see Edward looking as gorgeous as ever. _**(Clothes & Things On Profile.)**_

He complimented me before he started leading me to where ever we were going. In no time at all we were in this cave which had obviously been tidied up and made to look nice by Edward. I stared around in a amazement and I guessed that he must have done it when I was sleeping. There was candles in a few places and in certain places there was different coloured lights that glowed brightly in the night. I was slowly walking forward and just taking everything in when I saw a trail of rose petals. I walked to the end of the trail which is where I had seen Edward walk just a few minutes ago. What I say there shocked me.

On the far wall Edward had written Will You Isabella Marie-Kyia Swan Volturi Cullen Do Me The Honour Of Becoming My Wife. Then Edward got on one knee in front of me with a ring in his hand and said "I love you so much and that love grows more and more every day. You're the one I have been waiting for. You are my everything and without you I would cease to be. I promise to love you for eternity. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

By the end of his speech I had tears in my eyes. "I'm sorry Edward but I can't become your wife... unless it's for eternally."

Before I could blink Edward was kissing me. Breaking the kiss he murmured "I hope that was a yes." Before he slid the ring on to left hand on my ring finger _**(Ring On Profile).**_ When I looked at the ring I was shocked by the sheer beauty of it. The band was white gold but all around the ring was small square cut emeralds and diamonds and then it had a not to big but not to small either, diamond. The ring shined in as the light hit it and I kissed Edward. In-between kisses I said "I love you and the ring and that was a yes."

As we kissed Edward put something around my neck. I looked down to see a gold heart locket that inside had a picture of us in our meadow and _Bella & Edward_ in cursive writing. On the back it read "You Will Always Have My Heart For Eternity. I Promise To Love You Forever And Always."

As I looked at it the tears in my eyes spilled over and Edward obviously not knowing that they were tears of joy said "It's O.K if you don't like it. We can take it back, I don't mind."

I hugged him tight and said "I love it I was only crying because I'm so happy. How much was it?"

Chuckling he said "Don't worry about the cost love. You're going to be my wife soon and what's mine is yours so you can't complain about me spending money on you anymore."

He then began to carry me back to the house so that I could eat the meal that he had prepared.

I was eating the mouth-watering food that Edward had made when I noticed Edward staring at my mouth. When he saw that I had stopped eating he looked up at me and our eyes locked. His gaze was intense and I suddenly wasn't hungry for food anymore. I was hungry for Edward. In fact I couldn't think of anything except for the handsome man in front of me.

Once second we were sitting across from each other then we were kissing as I straddled Edward. The next second the kiss was becoming more and more passionate and our clothes were pulled or ripped off. We were on the bed and I just felt so overwhelmed I couldn't think straight. I didn't think about the consequences of our actions because I didn't even know if it was possible for us. One thing led to another and we were both naked. I knew we shouldn't be doing this now but I couldn't stop and neither could Edward. Something was telling me that I should stop this now before it progresses any further; before it's too late. The part of me telling me that this wasn't the right time was easily silenced and I continued to let into my desire for what me and Edward were doing.

After many years I finally lost my virginity.

* * *

_**I Was Bored So I Decided To Write Chapter **_

_**Fourteen Now And Post It Today **_

_**Instead Of Next Week**_

_**This Is My Second Chapter This Week So Please**_

_**Review It Motivates Me To Write Quicker...**_

_**Carry On Telling Me What You Want Bella's Children To Be And What You Want Them To Be Called As**_

_**We Are Nearing When She Finds Out She's Pregnant!**_

_**I'm In Love With Bella's Engagement Ring It's In Emerald Green**_

_**Which Is One Of My Favourite Colours And It's So Nice I Really Want It... It's To Bad I'm Broke ='[**_

_**Oh Yeah And If You Were Wondering About My Favourite Colours They Are**__ {If Your Not Interested Go On To The Next Line} __**Emerald Green, Sapphire Blue, Midnight Blue And Ice Blue.**_

_**5 Reviews = No Chapter**_

_**10 Or More = Short Chapter - Probably less than 2,000 words**_

_**20 Or More = Long Chapter - 4,000+ words**_

_**Thanks For The People Who Review**_

_**Amanda*} Capture It... Remember It...**_


	16. Chapter 16:Isle Esme Part Four

_We were given: Two hands to hold. Two legs to walk. Two eyes to see. Two ears to listen. But why only one heart? Because the other was given to someone else. For us to find._  
**-**_**Unknown**_

_"A kiss is a lovely trick, designed by nature, to stop words when speech becomes superfluous."  
_-_**Ingrid Bergmen**_

_**Disclaimer: Everything Twilight Belongs To Stephenie Meyer**_

_**Chapter Sixteen: Isle Esme Part Four {4}**_

_**Previously:**_

_**Bella P.O.V~**_

As we kissed Edward put something around my neck. I looked down to see a gold heart locket that inside had a picture of us in our meadow and _Bella & Edward_ in cursive writing. On the back it read "You Will Always Have My Heart For Eternity. I Promise To Love You Forever And Always."

As I looked at it the tears in my eyes spilled over and Edward obviously not knowing that they were tears of joy said "It's O.K if you don't like it. We can take it back, I don't mind."

I hugged him tight and said "I love it I was only crying because I'm so happy. How much was it?"

Chuckling he said "Don't worry about the cost love. You're going to be my wife soon and what's mine is yours so you can't complain about me spending money on you anymore."

He then began to carry me back to the house so that I could eat the meal that he had prepared.

I was eating the mouth-watering food that Edward had made when I noticed Edward staring at my mouth. When he saw that I had stopped eating he looked up at me and our eyes locked. His gaze was intense and I suddenly wasn't hungry for food anymore. I was hungry for Edward. In fact I couldn't think of anything except for the handsome man in front of me.

Once second we were sitting across from each other then we were kissing as I straddled Edward. The next second the kiss was becoming more and more passionate and our clothes were pulled or ripped off. We were on the bed and I just felt so overwhelmed I couldn't think straight. I didn't think about the consequences of our actions because I didn't even know if it was possible for us. One thing led to another and we were both naked. I knew we shouldn't be doing this now but I couldn't stop and neither could Edward. Something was telling me that I should stop this now before it progresses any further; before it's too late. The part of me telling me that this wasn't the right time was easily silenced and I continued to let into my desire for what me and Edward were doing.

After many years I finally lost my virginity.

* * *

_**Bella P.O.V~**_

The awkward silence dragged on.

My back was pressed against Edward's front as we lay naked on the bed which despite the whiteness seemed so dirty. Of course I knew exactly why the bed seemed dirty to me. We had lost control on it and I'm pretty sure that the bed had some minor damage from what we were doing and because of how strong we are.

_Sex._ People have sex all the time so why am I beginning to regret it when it was so amazing.

_Probably because you think Edward wishes he never had done it with you, one part of me thought._

_If Edward hated it don't you think he would have stopped it from happening? I'm pretty sure that the sounds he was making was to make you carry on and not tell you to stop, the other part of me thought._

I sighed and continued to avoid Edward's gaze which I could feel burning a hole in the back of my head. His fingers continued to draw swirly patterns on my hips before he sighed my name and turned me around to face him.

"Bella," He said again. "Look at me."

I glanced up once quickly and then looked back down again.

His finger coaxed my face up so that he could look into my eyes.

Then he held me even tighter and whispered into my ear "I'm so sorry Bella. I should have stopped our kiss from going so far; but I couldn't. I was just so happy that you had agreed to be my wife and I couldn't stop. _I wouldn't stop."_

"Really? You aren't just saying that to make me feel better are you?"

"Of course not Bella. Even if I could go back into the past I wouldn't change anything, not one thing because I like being with you that way Bella. It's made us even closer and it was bound to happen one day, just please don't tell me that you regretted it."

All the regret that I was felling before vanished and I replied "I wouldn't change anything either, Edward. I was only scared that you were going to regret it. Our bond is now stronger because we have finally come together in the last way possible before we get married, and I couldn't be any happier. I love you."

"I love you too."

For the few hours before the rest of the Cullen's arrived Edward and I tidied up and then we had a shower. _Together. _I'm sure you can guess what happened in there.

When we had finished showering, dressing up and making the house smelllike all different types of sweet smelling fragrances we went outside and waited for about two minutes before we saw the boat that Rosalie, Alice, Esme, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle were on.

They parked the boat with precision then Alice and Rosalie ran of the boat and ran to me.

"Let me see it."

"I'm so happy for you Bella."

"Please let me plan your wedding!"

"We've got so much to do."

"It's beautiful."

"I can't believe that Edward found this ring on his own."

That was when Edward decided to butt in. "Rose, Ali chill. And for your information I did find that ring on my own so you better believe it."

"Bella please, please let me and Rose plan your wedding. I'll owe you." Alice asked while pouting adorably at me.

"Sure."

"Sure as in yes as in you can plan my wedding Alice and Rose or sure as in whatever or never." A confused Alice asked

"Sure as in yes Alice."

"Thank you so much, we won't let you down. C'mon Rose we've got so much to do."

"Oh yeah and congratulations." They both called back over their shoulders as they ran into the house.

Finally Emmett and Jasper came off the boat holding both their own and their wives bags.

"Congratulations Eddie and Bells." Emmett said before he slapped Edward on the back and gave me one of his infamous bear hugs.

"Yeah congrats Ed, Bella." Jasper said before he walked to the house with Emmet to go and put away all of their clothes and Rose and Alice's clothes.

Next Esme and Carlisle congratulated us and we all walked back to the house together.

The next few hours were spent with Alice and Rose asking me what I thought about this and that. I was just about to tell them what colours I definitely won't be using when Alice had a vision.

When she had finished watching whatever it was, Edward groaned and Alice smiled a bright, wide smile.

"Pack up everybody we're going to Italy."

We were currently on a plane to Italy and Edward was still felling slightly anxious about the talk he was going to have with Aro, Marcus and Caius.

Emmett and Jasper had begun to grumble about having to pack everything again when they had just unpacked it but had now quieted down.

Alice and Rose were still planning for my wedding and it was starting to becomeannoying. Esme and Carlisle were quietly talking together.

I stared out the window again before I continued to read Wuthering Heights by Emily Brontë.

I was interrupted by an air hostess asking if I would like something to drink. Saying no thank you I turned back to my book when I was interrupted once again.

This time it was Rosalie and Alice asking whether I had chosen my bridesmaids and maid of honour yet.

Since they had stopped me from reading again I decided to be a little cruel.

Smirking a little I looked at them innocently and said "Maybe. You'll just have to wait and see."

The rest of the plane ride I ignored Rose and Alice's pleas for me to tell them and just concentrated on my book.

_**Edward P.O.V~**_

We were on a plane to go to Italy and I was nervous. Many scenarios of how the talk with Aro, Marcus and Caius could go flashed in my head.

_Them telling me to leave there 'daughter' alone._

_Them kicking me out of their home._

_Them embracing me._

_Them ripping me apart and then burning me._

_Them congratulating Bella and me._

I ran my hand through me hair and then pinched the bridge of my nose. As nothing seemed to be distracting me from my disturbing – and not so disturbing- thoughts I watched Bella as she read Wuthering Heights again. Watching her made me realise that no matter what would happen I would fight for me and Bella because we belonged together and I was never going to leave her side.

* * *

_**Thank You To All Of You Who Reviewed**_

_**You Guys Made Me Want To Take Time Out From My Busy Homework And Reading**_

_**Schedule To Write This Chapter.**_

_**I Have To Write A Story For An English Assessment So I Don't Know When I'll Be Able To Update Next**_

_**But If I Get A Lot Of Reviews I May Be Able To **_

_**Spend Some Time Writing The Next Chapter *WINK WINK* =]**_

_**Please Review**_

_**You Can Ask Me Any Questions You Want Me To Answer And I'll PM You As **_

_**Soon As I Can.**_

_**Until Next Time, **_

_**Amanda*} Capture It... Remember It...**_


	17. Chapter 17:Meeting The Loony Stalker

_**Disclaimer: Twilight Doesn't Belong To Me**_

_**Chapter Seventeen: Meeting The Loony Stalker A-Yo**_

_**Previously:**_

_**Edward P.O.V~**_

We were on a plane to go to Italy and I was nervous. Many scenarios of how the talk with Aro, Marcus and Caius could go flashed in my head.

_Them telling me to leave there 'daughter' alone._

_Them kicking me out of their home._

_Them embracing me._

_Them ripping me apart and then burning me._

_Them congratulating Bella and me._

I ran my hand through me hair and then pinched the bridge of my nose. As nothing seemed to be distracting me from my disturbing – and not so disturbing- thoughts I watched Bella as she read _Wuthering Heights_ again. Watching her made me realise that no matter what would happen I would fight for me and Bella because we belonged together and I was never going to leave her side.

* * *

_**Bella P.O.V~**_

We all got off the plane and went to get our bags when a fat vampire came bounding up to us in one of those dressy type thingy's that they make you wear in the hospital. I turned to Edward who had frozen by my side. I was about to ask him what is wrong when I heard a very loud and high-pitched .

It was that vampire in the hospital gown.

Edward winced and pulled me in front of himself as if he was shielding himself with my body. He whispered in my ear "Remember that loony stalker I was talking about last time," When I nodded he continued saying "Well that's her."

The girl who obviously came from somewhere in Africa before she was changed into a vampire; stopped in front of me and then frowned down at Edwards arms which were encircling my waist. In a flash she was smiling at me with a wild glint in her eyes "Hello my names Ayo and the boy who's holding you now is Edward. He's my husband."

I heard sniggers come from the rest of the Cullen family who were standing behind us as they watched.

"For the last time I'm not your husband. Bella will be my one and only wife soon." Edward uttered.

"OH." Ayo said her smile turning into a grimace.

She looked at me with ferocious eyes and then she pounced. The look in her eyes was completely animalistic and wild and I finally believed Edward about her being mad.

She grabbed my hair and then punched me. Even though he knew it wouldn't hurt me one bit Edward growled and then slapped Ayo against the face once. In that moment I was totally over come with anger and I grabbed unto the thin material of her dressed and pulled, hard. It ripped and the light material flowed to the ground. Ayo either didn't mind or didn't exactly know what I had just done as she continued to stand there in her underwear completely oblivious to the people talking about her and throwing glares and stares at her. Even when one mother covered her son's eyes and whispered some pretty rude things about her under her breath Ayo still didn't seem to care.

All of the Cullen's cracked up and continued to watch with this soap opera worthy confrontation. Ayo staggered back a few steps then began singing the alphabet. I was completely shocked that she could have mood swings so fast. Being a crazy vampire is enough but being bipolar and crazy is just... extreme.

"Hello A-Yo. Hello?" When she looked at me I continued "I don't know who you are and frankly I don't really care. Just stay away from my fiancé and my family otherwise I'll give you a beating that you will never forget. Do you understand?"

"I'm a vampire no I'm a pig no I'm an oompa loompa." She sang and jumped up and down.

"Umm I guess I'll take that as a yes."

Running through the crowds was another vampire who seemed to be headed in our direction. I tuned to Edward and said "Please don't tell me that you have any more mad stalkers."

"No it's just the one." Said Edward chuckling.

The vamp had finally got to us at human pace and she grabbed onto Ayo and put one of those things that they put on people who are on house arrest on to her wrist. Then she covered her with a blanket she had been holding.

"Bad girl! Ayo don't run away again otherwise I'll take away Mr. Teddy." Said the vampire.

"I'm so sorry I hope she hasn't bothered you too much. I'm Aimee her caretaker. I'm guessing that you are Edward her 'husband' and I'm sorry but I don't think I've ever heard about you before." Aimee said.

"Hi I'm Bella Edward's fiancé and if you don't mind we've got to go now." I muttered before dragging Edward off so that we can go and finally get our bags and go to Volterra. The rest of the Cullen's followed behind.

I suddenly felt a bit sick and I quickly – maybe a bit to quickly – run off to the airport toilets. All that I had eaten that day came out and I flushed the toilet and rinsed my mouth out before walking back to the others. As soon as I got there Edward hugged me to him and started to ask me if I was O.K and if I needed Carlisle to examine me.

After a few times of assuring everybody they calmed down and we got into a loaned Ferrari and a bright yellow Porsche. We put all our bags in to the cars and then we began driving quickly through the thick airport traffic. We slid through tiny spaces and weaved through the cars.

I watched out the window as first the city of Florence and then the Tuscan landscape flashed past. We continued to zoom around the slower cars as we continued our journey to Volterra.

Soon we were close enough to see the castle city atop the closest hill. We began the steep climb and the road grew congested. We wounded higher and Alice who was driving the Porsche that I was in had to slow down a bit as the cars became a bit too close together for her to weave between them anymore. When we finally got to the outside of the city walls Alice parked in the parking lot and then we began to walk down the roads to the dark narrow passage to the right of the wide square edifice under the tower.

We walked down the alley until we reached the end. There at the end was a hole covered by a grate which we could go down to get into the Volturi castle.

One by one we jumped down the hole and then walked until we reached the grate at the end of the tunnel. We walked through the small door made of thinner interlaced bars and then continued until we reached the other door on the other side of the long room.

I looked around the brightly lit room and relaxed at the memorable sight. The walls were white and the floor was carpeted in industrial gray. We continued walking to the elevator and walked in. The heavy door creaked shut behind us and then there was the thud of a bolt sliding home. Once we got off the elevator after the short ride we stepped into the familiar reception area and I was about to go and hug Gianna who was the vampire behind the reception counter when I was ambushed.

"Bella!" Jane shouted as she hugged me.

"Jane!" I imitated as I hugged her back.

"What are you doing here I thought you weren't coming here until a few months." Jane asked.

"Edward needs to have a chat with the uncles so we decided to come a few months early."

"What does he need to talk to them- Wait is that a ring what I think it is?"

I was about to answer when Jane started dragging me forward to the old feeding room.

"C'mon, go and greet your uncles so that we can go and start planning your wedding."

A few seconds later we reached the room that used be for feeding until the Volturi turned 'vegetarian.'

"Bella what great surprise. Come here little one let me see the ring." Aro commanded.

"How did you know?" I questioned as I hugged Aro, Marcus and Caius before showing them the ring.

"Well we are vampires and you and Jane just happened to be talking loud enough for us to be able to hear."

"Oh right." I said blushing.

"Now Edward shall we have the talk after you get settled or before."

I said before Edward could talk "After. You can have the talk when the girls and I go shopping."

Then I grabbed Edwards arm and led him to my special room. "Girls show the rest of the Cullen's to their rooms and then come and meet me at my room so we can go shopping. Heidi give my mum the photo albums please."

Then Edward and I ran at vampire speed to our room.

"So what date are you thinking we should have our wedding?" I questioned.

"Well I would marry you right now if I could but I guess we've got to give the girls some time to plan it so maybe some time either in September, December or next year."

"Well I like-." I began to say before I ran to my bathroom and threw up.

"Bella" Edward said as he held my hair away from my face. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine probably just food poisoning." I lied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

I hated lying especially to Edward but I can't get food poisoning and I think I know exactly what it is that I've got. But it's impossible. I can't possibly be pregnant. Or could I.

* * *

_**Sorry It's Short But I've Got To Start My Geography**_

_**Homework So I Didn't Have To much Time To Write.**_

_**Thank You To All Of You Who Reviewed **_

_**For The Last Chapter.**_

_**Please Review And Tell Me What You Thought Of This Chapter.**_

_**I'll Give You A Teaser As Soon As I Can If You Review.**_

_**Ayo We Are Still Friends Now Stop Saying Sorry **_

_**I Am Forgiving And Forgetting And You Need To Do The Same!**_

_**My Arm Is Still Hurting =[**_

_**R&R**_

_**Amanda*} Capture It... Remember It...**_


	18. Chapter 18:Pregnant Or Not Pregnant

'_Love Endures All Things_

_Love Never Fails.'_

_**-1 Corinthians 13:7, 8**_

You only get _**one shot so make it count**_  
You might _**never get this moment again**_  
The clock is ticking down, it's the _**final round**_  
So tell me what it is thats _**stopping you**_ now  
You _**never know**_ unless you try  
You'll only _**regret**_ sitting wondering why  
You only get one shot so watch this moment go by  
when _**love's on the line**_

**-By JLS- One Shot**

_**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight =[**_

_**Chapter Eighteen: Pregnant Or Not Pregnant**_

_**Previously:**_

A few seconds later we reached the room that used be for feeding until the Volturi turned 'vegetarian.'

"Bella what great surprise. Come here little one let me see the ring." Aro commanded.

"How did you know?" I questioned as I hugged Aro, Marcus and Caius before showing them the ring.

"Well we are vampires and you and Jane just happened to be talking loud enough for us to be able to hear."

"Oh right." I said blushing.

"Now Edward shall we have the talk after you get settled or before."

I said before Edward could talk "After. You can have the talk when the girls and I go shopping."

Then I grabbed Edwards arm and led him to my special room. "Girls show the rest of the Cullen's to their rooms and then come and meet me at my room so we can go shopping. Heidi give my mum the photo albums please."

Then Edward and I ran at vampire speed to our room.

"So what date are you thinking we should have our wedding?" I questioned.

"Well I would marry you right now if I could but I guess we've got to give the girls some time to plan it so maybe some time either in September, December or next year."

"Well I like-." I began to say before I ran to my bathroom and threw up.

"Bella" Edward said as he held my hair away from my face. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine probably just food poisoning." I lied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

I hated lying especially to Edward but I can't get food poisoning and I think I know exactly what it is that I've got. But it's impossible. I can't possibly be pregnant. Or could I.

* * *

_**Bella P.O.V~**_

Alice kept on throwing me curious glances and I knew that it was because of the talk that we had just had. I was just about to tell her my speculations about me being pregnant when Edward walked in.

_**Flashback~**_

I had just finished washing my mouth after being sick and Edward was going to ask Jasper and Emmet something. Alice came barging into the bathroom that I was in and started talking.

"BELLA were going to be sisters aren't you-."

"Alice something's wrong."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know I have a theory but it can't be right it just can't."

"What is it. What's wrong with you? Should I get Edward?"

"No don't get Edward! Alice I think I'm…"

That was when Edward had walked in and it was pretty obvious that he had at least heard the ending of our conversation.

_**End Flashback~**_

We were currently out shopping and I once again felt fine.

I was currently getting dragged into shops and having to try on a lot of different clothes.

The colours of the various clothes started to blur together and I had finally had enough. My feet were sore and I knew that I couldn't prolong this any longer.

I had to go and get a pregnancy test. Now.

"Umm guys I'm going to go and get something from a book store that we passed. I'll meet you back here in 30 minutes.

"What are you hiding Bella?" Alice asked.

"What are you talking about Alice, I'm not hiding anything."

"Quit lying we didn't pass by any book stores. Now spill."

"If I say I'm going to a book store then I'm going to a flipping book store. Gosh Alice can't you mind you own freaking business?" I sneered.

I was instantly ashamed at myself when Alice looked at me hurt and the others looked at me incredulously.

"I'm sorry if you want to a bookstore you can go. You're right I should just mind my own business." Alice said sadly.

"OMG Alice I didn't mean it, really I didn't."

"Quit lying to us Bella we all know you meant it."Rosalie said.

Ouch. That hurts. My own mum was angry at me. Damn I better fix this before it's too late.

Stupid hormones.

"Alice I'm really sorry. It was the damn hormones talking."

I waited for them to finally get what I had just said.

"Bella you aren't pregnant are you?"

"I think I might be."

"How could you be Bella? I mean you guys haven't...have you?"

"Yeah Rose."

"When?"

"Isle Esme."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Have you brought a test yet?" Heidi asked.

"No. I was going to get it when I was supposed to go to the book store." I replied.

"Well let's go buy one now then."Jane said.

We got to the nearest pharmacy and walked around for about 3 minutes before we found the place where the tests were. We then took even longer to find four of the best ones before we went to the till to pay. I couldn't wait to go home before using them so we all squashed into a public bathroom. Alice then handed me a plastic cup that she had got from a Starbucks that we had walked pass.

"What's this for?" I asked her.

"Pee in it." Said Alice.

"Oh."

It was a bit awkward peeing when they were all watching me, but I was done quickly and we put all the pregnancy tests into the cup of my pee and waited anxiously for three minutes.

In no time at all the three minutes were up and Rose, Alice, Jane and I, each picked up a stick.

I watched everybody else look down at the stick they had in their hands and before I could see their facial expressions of either disappointment or happiness I looked down at the stick I held in my hands.

"OH."

_**Edward P.O.V~**_

She was lying to me and I knew it.

She didn't have food poisoning and I was 99.9% sure of that because she had told me before that she hasn't ever gotten it before and that she doesn't think she can get it.

Then again I was still 0.1% unsure because she may actually be able to get it but because she had never had it before she had thought that she couldn't ever get it.

I had also heard her conversation with Alice and I'm fairly sure that if what she had was just food poisoning she would have told Alice that. Also she had said that she doesn't know and that she has a theory which can't be right. If she really had food poisoning she wouldn't have said that and she wouldn't have told Alice to not get me.

I walked slowly down the corridor as I got closer and closer to the study that I would be having the talk to Aro, Marcus and Caius with. I took a deep breath in and internally said to myself _you can do it Edward. All you need to do is walk in there, ask them for the blessings and then go and tell Bella the good news._

I knocked twice before I heard a quiet "Come In."

I walked in and sat down across from the three men that looked after Bella when she was younger.

"So Edward I heard that you needed to talk to us about something important" Aro uttered.

"Yes."

"Well what is it?" Caius asked.

"Well you see I have asked Bella to marry me and she said yes and well I wanted to ask you today for your blessing."

"You're asking us for her hand."

"No. I'm just asking you for your blessing. I don't need to ask you for permission to marry her since I asked Rose before I proposed."

"I see. Well as long as you don't hurt her we give you our blessings." Aro said.

"Just beware that if you hurt her in any little way we'll hunt you down and burn you limb by limb." Marcus warned.

"I promise to never hurt her on purpose." I vowed.

Hearing the absolute honesty in my voice Caius said "Very well Edward you may leave now."

After I had politely said thank you and goodbye I speed walked out of there and back to the Jasper and Emmet where I had told them to wait for me before.

_**Bella P.O.V~**_

I was happy, ecstatic and worried all at the same time.

I am happy and ecstatic because according to all the pregnancy tests I am pregnant.

I am worried because I didn't know how Edward would take the news.

I voiced my concerns out loud as we continued to stand in the toilet.

"Edward."

"What about Edward?"

"How is he going to take the news? What if he's not happy? How about he is angry at me? What if-"

Jane effectively cut me off before saying.

"Only a blind person would not be able to see how much Edward cares for you. He loves you and he is going to be more than happy when he finds out that you're pregnant."

Everybody nodded in agreement and I suddenly was felling a bit worn out.

I yawned then said "Can we go home now I'm feeling a bit tired."

"Tired? I thought you didn't get tired" Rose asked.

"That's what I thought. Maybe it's because I'm pregnant." I said.

We finally got out of the bathroom after I had put the tests in my bags and we got in to the Ferrari once we had stuffed all of the shopping bags into the trunk; and sped off back to the Volturi castle.

* * *

_**I Should Really Be Finishing My English Story Right Now **_

_**But I Can't Be Bothered. **_

_**I've Also Got To Do Geography, History And Science**_

_**But They Can Wait Until I'm Kicked Off The Computer.**_

_**OMG! Have You Seen The**_

_**Twilight: The Graphic Novel Volume. 1 Yet?**_

_**If You Haven't Go And Google It Or Yahoo It**_

_**Or Whatever It As Soon As You Finish Reviewing.**_

_**The More Reviews I Get The Quicker I'll Update**_

_**So R-E-V-I-E-W Please.**_

_**Also Watch The Vampire Diaries On ITV 2**_

_**It Is Hectic And You Can Kind Of See That They Got Some Inspiration From Twilight.**_

_**You Know You Love Me **_

_**XOXO**_

_**Amanda*} Capture It... Remember It....**_


	19. Chapter 19:Unfaithful

_Girl, tell me whatcha said (said)  
I don't want you to leave me  
Though you caught me cheatin'  
Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)  
I really need you in my life  
Cuz things ain't right, girl  
Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)  
I don't want you to leave me  
Though you caught me cheatin'  
Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)  
I really need you in my life  
Cuz things ain't right_

**-By Jason Derulo- Watcha Say**

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer Own Twilight Not Me**_

_**Chapter Nineteen: Unfaithful**_

_**Previously:**_

_**Bella P.O.V~**_

I was happy, ecstatic and worried all at the same time.

I am happy and ecstatic because according to all the pregnancy tests I am pregnant.

I am worried because I didn't know how Edward would take the news.

I voiced my concerns out loud as we continued to stand in the toilet.

"Edward."

"What about Edward?"

"How is he going to take the news? What if he's not happy? How about he is angry at me? What if-"

Jane effectively cut me off before saying.

"Only a blind person would not be able to see how much Edward cares for you. He loves you and he is going to be more than happy when he finds out that you're pregnant."

Everybody nodded in agreement and I suddenly was felling a bit worn out.

I yawned then said "Can we go home now I'm feeling a bit tired."

"Tired? I thought you didn't get tired" Rose asked.

"That's what I thought. Maybe it's because I'm pregnant." I said.

We finally got out of the bathroom after I had put the tests in my bags and we got in to the Ferrari once we had stuffed all of the shopping bags into the trunk; and sped off back to the Volturi castle.

* * *

_**Edward P.O.V~**_

I walked into Alice and Jasper's bedroom where I had told Emmett and Jasper to wait for me. They were laughing at different scenarios of how my talk could have gone and I had to clear my throat loudly, before they noticed that I had entered the room.

"Eddie you're finally here! So how did the talk go?" Emmett asked.

Jasper laughed as he felt me first turn angry when Emmett called me Eddie, and then amused when Emmett started bouncing up and down on the bed as he waited expectantly for me to tell him how the talk went.

"Firstly Emmett I'm not even going to bother to tell you to not call me Eddie because I know you'll do it anyway. Secondly, the talk went fine."

"What did you want to talk to us about?"Jasper asked.

"Well I couldn't choose one of you to be my best man, so I was wondering if both of you would like to be my best men."

"Seriously, you're considering on making Emmett one of your best men when you know that he is going to have to make a speech? I would be honoured to be one of your best men though." Jasper uttered.

"Wait. So I have to give a speech. Cool! I'll see you guys later, I need to go and start writing my speech now." Emmett said before running to Rosalie and his room.

I am totally regretting making Emmett one of my best men now. I could just envision all the embarrassing things he's going to talk about now.

I was snapped out of my trance when I heard Aro say "Welcome Angelica. I see you have finally decided to grace us with your presence."

"Yes master Aro." I heard a too high pitched voice say.

"Very well dear. I will introduce you to everyone when the girls get back but for now how about I tell you the rules."

"Of course master Aro." The girl who Aro called Angelica said again.

I turned to Jasper who was waiting for me to tell me what was going on down there.

"No Jasper she isn't going to be Aro's new wife or his stripper." I said amused.

"It doesn't hurt to guess."He replied.

"She's actually here to join the guard."

"Hmm. This Angelica must have a good power if Aro is letting her join the guard."

"Here power is quite unique. I'm not sure if Bella has it though." I said but still did not reveal what her power was as I watched Jasper get more and more impatient with every passing second.

He finally broke the silence "What's her power?" He asked impatiently.

"Hypnotic body control." I answered.

"Wow!" He said stunned into speechlessness.

"I've only ever met a few people before with that power and they couldn't even do what this girl seems to be able to do. She once used her power to make a man forget that he had just seen her kill someone and she helped the Volturi in battle once by making all the vampires who had escaped come back so that the Volturi could finish them off."

"Wow!" Jasper said again.

"I know," I said before adding "The girls are back."

I ran down the stairs to help Bella with the bags when my eyes connected with the most amazing pair of aqua blue eyes. As soon as our eyes I forget about everything except the beautiful angel that stood directly in front of me.

I stopped staring at the vampire in front of me when Bella came and kissed me.

"Hello Love," I said. "Did you have fun shopping?"

"It was-." She began to say before she was cut off by Angelica.

"Hello," she uttered "My name is Angelica. I'm joining the guard."

"It's nice to meet you Angelica. I'm Bella and this is my fiancé Edward. Over there is Alice, her husband Jasper, Rosalie my mum, andher husband Emmett, Carlisle and his wife Esme. I'm guessing that Aro will introduce you to the guard later on?"

"Yes. He said that the introductions will take place when you girls get back so I'm guessing that he's going to be here any second now."

Aro and the guard walked in then and he walked over to us and kissed Bella on the cheek before turning to Angelica.

"I see that you have already met the Cullen's and Bella." He said.

"Yes master Aro, Bella was kind enough to introduce me to all of them. Though I don't quite understand how Rosalie is her mother." As Angelica said this she was staring directly at me and I took the chance to really look at her.

She had shiny platinum blond hair, sparkling aqua blue eyes, plump kissable lips and a perfect figure. _I could just imagine kissing those beautiful lips and-_

"Edward?" Bella questioned.

"Yes." I said.

"Can you come and help me put away my clothes now?"

"Of course."

As I walked up-stairs behind Bella, holding her shopping bags, I was mortified that I was day dreaming about kissing somebody other than my love Bella's lips.

I helped put away all of Bella's things and managed to keep my mind of Angelica. Outside I probably looked calm and collected but inside I was confused and horrified at myself.

If I was paying any attention to her I probably would have noticed that Bella was much more reserved and that she looked troubled and occupied with her thoughts.

* * *

It was now night time and we were going out on a hunt. Me, Bella, Angelica and the rest of the Cullen's that is.

Emmett and Jasper had two Marsican brown bear's each, and Emmett had a lot of fun playing with them before he killed them.

The rest of us had some deer's as we couldn't find anything else more appetizing. Angelica kept on giving me these funny looks which always interrupted my thought patterns and made me want to kiss her more and more each time. I was completely and utterly confused.

We got back to the castle about a hour later and me and Bella finally thought of a date for our wedding. April 2nd! That is nearly 9 months away but we figured that we should give Alice and Rosalie some time to finish planning everything.

Even though our wedding was going to be in 9 months the girls are going shopping tomorrow to start looking for wedding dresses. This is because according to Alice "You can never have too much time to find the perfect wedding dress."

Bella was totally opposed to the idea but relented when Alice promised that if they go shopping tomorrow then after the wedding she won't have to go shopping for a whole year unless she wanted to.

Later on Bella and I went back to her room so that according to her she felt tired after the long day. I had asked her if she had ever felt tired enough to go to sleep willingly before but she calmed down my worry when she said that weird things like this are always happening to her and that I shouldn't worry. She fell asleep as I hummed her lullaby.

_**Bella P.O.V~**_

_I was in a white dress and my hair was falling in waves down my back. _

_There was a long staircase in front of me and I walked slowly up them._

_I was then in a plain white corridor and I could hear different sounds from all the different rooms._

_On my left was the first door and I opened it slowly, not at all prepared for what it was that I saw._

_Edward and Angelica were on a white bed and they were kissing. The kiss that they were sharing though was not a little innocent peck; it was a full blown passionate kiss. The kind of kiss you shared with someone you love. _

_My eyesight began to blur and I was breathing in short gasps. I picked up a fragile glass vase and smashed it on the floor. It shattered into a million little pieces and I winced by how loud the crash sounding. Still though they did not stop kissing. It was like I wasn't even there._

_I couldn't take anymore of watching the man I love, the father of my kids kiss someone else and I ran out the door and slammed the door behind me. By now tears were running down my face and my heart had cracked into millions of pieces just like the fragile glass vase._

_The scene then changed and now I was in a beautiful clearing. It was snowing and in front of me were the Volturi._

_I walked forward to see what they were all huddled around and got to the centre of the circle they had made. Nobody moved as I brushed past them and it was like I was a ghost._

_I didn't think about that for long though because what I saw in the middle of my extended family shocked me._

_Two beautiful children, a girl and a boy, were huddled together as if they were frightened. As if my family was about to hurt them._

_At first I thought that they must be immortal children because they looked to perfect to be human but then they both looked up at me and I gasped._

_The boy had very familiar brown hair with streaks of bronze hair. His eyes were an emerald green with flecks of chocolate brown._

_The girl had long bronze hair with streaks of the same brown hair that the boy had going through it. Her eyes were a recognisable chocolate brown with flecks of emerald green._

_I gasped aloud when I finally understood what I was seeing. The volturi were trying to kill my kids, Edward's kids._

_I tried to stop them but I couldn't. It was too late._

_Tortured cries surrounded me and i fell on my knees and began to cry as my family killed my kids and there was nothing I could do._

I shoot up and started to cry. It was such a vivid dream. It seemed so real.

It was then that I realised that Edward was no longer next to me.

I looked to my left and the tears began to cry even harder.

Maybe it wasn't a dream I thought as my whole world came crashing down.

_**Edward P.O.V~**_

Bella had fell asleep about 30 minutes ago when angel walked in. She was wearing a tight green top and white short short's.

"Hello," She whispered "Can we talk?"

I looked at Bella who seemed to be in a deep sleep before I whispered back a quiet "Sure."

She dragged the chair we used for the computer and put it right next to the bed on the side I was sitting on.

As soon as she was seated she said "So how is Rosalie Bella's mum."

I was going to tell her that she should ask Bella if she wanted to know when I looked into her eyes and blurted out "Rosalie had Bella when she was still human. Her father is a vampire named Charlie and because of that Bella is half-vampire and half- human."

"Umm... interesting" She murmured.

I was wondering why I had suddenly told Angelica about Bella when I was going to tell her that she would have to ask Bella herself when Bella started breathing heavily, tossing and turning.

I was just about to wake her up and make sure that she is o.k. when angelica turned my head to face her. We locked gazes and I was hypnotized.

"You do not love Bella. You love me. You will marry me and leave Bella. You will be mine." She ordered me.

"I do not love Bella. I love you and only you. We shall get married and I shall leave Bella. I am yours." I said.

It was just like before when I had told her about Bella; it was like she was forcing me to say it. As if she was controlling me.

That was when I remembered what her power was but there was nothing I could do about it.

Angelica then went on to force me to always call her angel and she finally ordered me to kiss her like I used to kiss Bella against the wall. Unable to stop myself I did just that and my heart broke into millions of pieces when I heard Bella begin to cry behind me.

She was hurt and it was my entire fault. I was screaming in my head _Bella she's using her power on me and she's controlling me! Don't listen to anything she makes me say!! I love you._

I should of known of course that she wouldn't be listening to anyone's thoughts at a time like this.

* * *

_**Want To Find Out What Is Going To Happen Next? REVIEW**_

_**I Was Really Busy And I Had Absolutely No Time To Write But All That Matters**_

_**Is That I Am Update Now, Right?**_

_**Anyway Please Review And I'll Send You A Teaser As Soon As Possible!**_

**_Does Anybody Else Stop Watching EastEnders After Someone Dies?_**

**_Has Anybody Else Got A Lot Of Stories That They Have Saved In There Favourites (On Your Internet Browser) But Haven't Read Yet?_**

**_People Who Answer At Least One Question Get A Longer Teaser!_**

**_Hypnotic Body Control Is A Power I Made Up. Basically Angelica Can Tell People What To Do By Hypnotizing Them But They Still Have Control Over Their Own Minds.  
_**

_**Cya, Amanda*} Capture It... Remember It...**_


	20. Chapter 20:The Way I Loved You

**I'm so in love that I acted insane**

**And that's the way I loved you**

**Breaking down and coming undone**

**It's a roller coaster kinda rush**

**And I never knew I could feel that much**

**And that's the way I loved you oh, oh**

**And that's the way I loved you oh, oh**

**Never knew I could feel that much**

**And that's the way I loved you**

**-By Taylor Swift- The Way I loved You**

_**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer Does!**_

_**Chapter Twenty: The Way I Loved You**_

_**Previously:**_

_**Edward P.O.V~**_

Bella had fell asleep about 30 minutes ago when angel walked in. She was wearing a tight green top and white short short's.

"Hello," She whispered "Can we talk?"

I looked at Bella who seemed to be in a deep sleep before I whispered back a quiet "Sure."

She dragged the chair we used for the computer and put it right next to the bed on the side I was sitting on.

As soon as she was seated she said "So how is Rosalie Bella's mum."

I was going to tell her that she should ask Bella if she wanted to know when I looked into her eyes and blurted out "Rosalie had Bella when she was still human. Her father is a vampire named Charlie and because of that Bella is half-vampire and half- human."

"Umm... interesting" She murmured.

I was wondering why I had suddenly told Angelica about Bella when I was going to tell her that she would have to ask Bella herself when Bella started breathing heavily, tossing and turning.

I was just about to wake her up and make sure that she is o.k. when angelica turned my head to face her. We locked gazes and I was hypnotized.

"You do not love Bella. You love me. You will marry me and leave Bella. You will be mine." She ordered me.

"I do not love Bella. I love you and only you. We shall get married and I shall leave Bella. I am yours." I said.

It was just like before when I had told her about Bella; it was like she was forcing me to say it. As if she was controlling me.

That was when I remembered what her power was but there was nothing I could do about it.

Angelica then went on to force me to always call her angel and she finally ordered me to kiss her like I used to kiss Bella against the wall. Unable to stop myself I did just that and my heart broke into millions of pieces when I heard Bella begin to cry behind me.

She was hurt and it was my entire fault. I was screaming in my head _Bella she's using her power on me and she's controlling me! Don't listen to anything she makes me say!! I love you._

I should of known of course that she wouldn't be listening to anyone's thoughts at a time like this.

* * *

_**Bella P.O.V~**_

I ran and cried as it continued to rain. Nobody wanted me anymore. Nobody cared.

There was only one place I would go to at a time like this. My safe haven. I hi-jacked a Porsche quickly as I began to cry even harder as I thought about the loaned yellow Porsche that we drove to the place which I could once call home. I drove and drove until I was out of Volterra and nearing the airport.

A few minutes later I was on a plane to France and as I stared dejectedly out the window I couldn't help but think about what had previously happened.

_**A Few Hours Earlier~**_

I ran down the long corridor with tears streaming down my face until I reached the room that I was looking for. The room closest to the one I had just exited. I pulled open the door and ran inside. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper had looked up as soon as I had opened the door.

"Mum." I cried running in to my mum's arms.

Instead of comforting me as I thought she would, Rosalie pushed me away and as I was surprised I landed on my bottom.

I looked up shocked in to the hate filled eyes of my mother "Stay away from me. You ruined my life and I wish I had never had you. I should have left you earlier just like your dad was smart enough to do but I didn't but know I can see how you really are. You were a mistake and I never ever want to see you again!"

In a flash I was out of that room and away from the glares of the people who were once my family. Her words kept on playing again and again in my head and I was crying harder and harder.

_You were a mistake._

_Stay away from me._

_You ruined my life._

_I should have left you earlier just like your dad was smart enough to do._

My vision was blurred from the tears that were streaming down my face and so I didn't see the person in front of me before I had bashed into them.

"Uncle Aro." I cried out in relief thinking that he could tell me what the heck was going on with everyone.

"Isabella," He sneered "I thought you would have left by now but I now see that I will have to take you out of here with force."

"What?" I asked confused at why he would want me to leave.

"Guards!" he called loudly.

Demetri and Felix grabbed me and dragged me all the way out of the castle with me kicking and screaming until I couldn't any more. My extraordinary strength had gone and the only reason that I could think of at the moment as to why it has gone is that it is because I am pregnant.

That is how I was now on a plane ride to France where I have a house that I had told nobody about just in case I needed to get away for a while. I wiped away the tears which had fallen as I once again thought about Edward kissing Angel. I put my hands on the little bump on my stomach and thought about how I hadn't even had the chance to tell Edward I was pregnant with his child.

_**Back To The Present~**_

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, we are about to begin our final descent into France, currently the weather is ..."_

The pilots continued to speak as I continued to stare out the window and wonder what I was going to do now. As if it was a thing I did every day, my arms moved to cradle my tiny bump just as I was startled when I heard passengers begin to get up and exit the plane.

I got up and simply left the airport and got into a taxi as people crowded around the conveyor belt to get their luggage. I however was free to leave straight away as I didn't have time to grab any of my belongings.

I told the man my address before I stared out the window, yet again.

Nearly an hour later to taxi came to an abrupt stop.

"nous sommes arrivés la madame." The French man told me.

I tried to smile but all that I could manage at the moment was a grimace so I said a simple "merci."

I shut the door softly behind me as soon as I had paid him and then walked into my safe haven.

I breathed in that familiar scent that I hadn't smelt in so long and instantly felt safe. I had been wondering around France one time when I saw the most amazing cottage and I had fell in love. As soon as I had brought it I decided that I wouldn't tell anyone about it just in-case I needed a place sometime in the future.

I walked into my bedroom and collapsed onto the bed as the tears began to fall.

"I'm sorry I've failed you. I'm sorry you aren't going to get to know your father just like I didn't get to know mine. Maybe someday you'll be able to forgive me for all the mistakes I've made," I sobbed to my little bump hoping that my child could hear me. "I love you." I whispered as I got under the quilt.

I knew I had to be strong for me and my child but it was going to be hard. I knew though something that would make it easier. Getting over Edward and the Cullen's. They did not love me anymore and I was going to have to live to accept that. I knew that it would take a while for me to heal, but it was something I was going to have to do for me and my child.

I let sleep consume as I thought about my time with the Cullen's for the last time.

_Goodbye mum. Goodbye Esme. Goodbye Carlisle. Goodbye Alice. Goodbye Emmett. Goodbye Jasper... Goodbye Edward._

_**Rosalie's P.O.V~**_

Don't come here, don't come here, I screamed in my head. That stupid girl Angelica had got us all under her power and now she was using it to help my baby. My baby who was going to be even more hurt if she comes in here.

Don't come here, don't come here, I continued to chant.

Nooooo! I thought as she came bounding through the door and into my arms.

_I was going to kill my baby girl!_

My arms pushed her away as I struggled with myself but there was no use Angelica's power was just too strong.

She fell on her bottom and my mouth opened and out of them sounded the very words that I knew would break her.

"Stay away from me. You ruined my life and I wish I had never had you. I should have left you earlier just like your dad was smart enough to do but I didn't but know I can see how you really are. You were a mistake and I never ever want to see you again!"

In a flash she was out of the room and all me, Alice, Emmett and Jasper could do was glare after her retreating form.

Nooooo! I screamed in my head. Bellaaa!

_**Aro P.O.V~**_

She cam sprinting down the corridor with tears streaming down her face and I stood directly in front of her so she would bash into me just like Alice saw and then told Angelica.

"Uncle Aro." She cried out in relief no doubt thinking that I could tell me what was going on with everyone.

"Isabella," I unwillingly sneered "I thought you would have left by now but I now see that I will have to take you out of here with force."

"What?" She asked confused.

"Guards!" I called loudly just as Angelica had told me to do.

Demetri and Felix grabbed her and dragged her kicking and screaming out of the castle. I watched on with a sneer in my face as I broke down inside as I watched her crying.

_My Isabella. My special little girl._

I felt like crying but of course my tears would never fall. I could still just hear her screaming "Why is this happening to me? What has happened to my family?"

Then there was nothing but quietness.

_**Carlisle P.O.V~**_

I was scared.

For the first time in a long time I had absolutely no clue what was going on.

Me and Esme had gone out on our own after the hunting trip and know we had arrived to a deadly silent castle. I shuddered as I walked down the long corridor to Bella and Edward's room and pulled Esme closer to me.

Silently I pulled open the door and what I saw frightened me.

Edward was kissing Angelica and as he heard us enter he looked up at us. That was when I became truly scared and I knew instantly that something was really wrong.

Edward's eyes looked completely dead. The sparkle that had been there since he had met Bella was gone and in its place was nothing. He locked eyes with me as he continued to kiss Angelica and he seemed to be trying to tell me to run.

Esme gasped loudly as she watched Edward kiss somebody other than Bella.

Angelica's head snapped up and she looked at us. I then knew that Edward had been telling us to run away. Run away from Angelica.

I started to run with Esme at my side with Angelica running after us. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice came out of a room to our right and their eyes just like Edward's looked completely dead. They then started to chase us as well.

We finally got outside and we quickly jumped into my Mercedes I had parked outside and drove us just as they ran out the door.

The last thing I saw was an angry Angelica throw a shoe at the car before they all went back inside.

"What just happened?"

* * *

_**If You Have Read The Latest Chapter Of Swimming In The Deep End You Will Know That I Had A Science Test Which Is Why I Took So Long To Update.**_

_nous sommes arrivés la madame means We Have Arrived Madam_

_merci means Thank You_

_**Sorry If The French Is Wrong I Got It Of Some Translator Because I Don't Speak French.**_

_**I Hope You Liked This Chapter. Please Review. Every Person Who Reviews (If They Have A Account) Will Get A Teaser As Soon As I Write It!**_

_**New Moon Is Coming Out On DVD In The UK On Monday So I'm Really Happy!**_

_**I'll Update As Soon As Possible.**_

_**Amanda*} Capture It... Remember It...**_


	21. Chapter 21:Get Back

_**I**_** wanna get back, to the old days,**_**  
When the phone would ring,  
And I knew it was you.  
I wanna start back,  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing, like we used to.  
Oh kiss me, like you mean it,  
Like you miss me,  
Cause I know that you do.  
I wanna get back,  
Get back,  
With you. **_

**_You were the only one I wanted.  
And you were the first one I felt loved  
You're the only one that I've been needing,  
And I don't want to be lonely anymore._**

_**-By Demi Lovato- Get Back**_

_**Disclaimer: Twilight Belongs To Stephenie Meyer. However, I Do Own A New Nintendo Dsi =]**_

_**Chapter Twenty-One: Get Back**_

_**Previously:**_

_**Carlisle P.O.V~**_

I was scared.

For the first time in a long time I had absolutely no clue what was going on.

Me and Esme had gone out on our own after the hunting trip and know we had arrived to a deadly silent castle. I shuddered as I walked down the long corridor to Bella and Edward's room and pulled Esme closer to me.

Silently I pulled open the door and what I saw frightened me.

Edward was kissing Angelica and as he heard us enter he looked up at us. That was when I became truly scared and I knew instantly that something was really wrong.

Edward's eyes looked completely dead. The sparkle that had been there since he had met Bella was gone and in its place was nothing. He locked eyes with me as he continued to kiss Angelica and he seemed to be trying to tell me to run.

Esme gasped loudly as she watched Edward kiss somebody other than Bella.

Angelica's head snapped up and she looked at us. I then knew that Edward had been telling us to run away. Run away from Angelica.

I started to run with Esme at my side with Angelica running after us. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice came out of a room to our right and their eyes just like Edward's looked completely dead. They then started to chase us as well.

We finally got outside and we quickly jumped into my Mercedes I had parked outside and drove us just as they ran out the door.

The last thing I saw was an angry Angelica throw a shoe at the car before they all went back inside.

"What just happened?"

* * *

_**One Week Later~**_

_**Bella P.O.V~**_

My bump was no longer that little and my shirts were beginning to get a little tight. I knew that it was time for me to go and get some maternity clothes but I really didn't want to go shopping. When I could no longer fit into my favourite blue blouse I knew that it was unfortunately time for me to go shopping.

I pulled on a loose and stretchy green top with some jeans, which I had to squeeze into, as I took a taxi to the nearest shopping mall. Once there I shook my head and tried to focus on anything other than how angry Alice would be at me for going shopping without her.

_She doesn't care anymore_ I reminded myself.

I walked quickly into a nice looking shop called avenue des bebes, and looked around until I saw the section called vêtements de maternité. I browsed around and finally found a royal purple top with blue designs on it. I looked around to find the changing rooms and was just going to walk to the changing rooms when I saw them when I heard two voices shout "Bella!" simultaneously behind me.

_**Carlisle P.O.V~**_

One week has gone past since we were chased out of the Volturi castle by Angelica and the others.

We had retreated to Arles, France and were staying in a hotel as we are yet to get a house here as we never wanted to live so close to Italy before because of the Volturi.

Finally I deemed it safe for us to live the hotels confines and we were going shopping as all our clothes were left in Volterra when we had to abruptly leave.

Esme and I were walking down the nearest shopping mall looking for a good shop when I saw someone who looked a lot like Bella.

The girl was holding a purple top but the thing that I didn't understand was why Bella would be buying maternity clothes.

We were going to begin walking again thinking that it couldn't be Bella when she turned around long enough for us to get a glimpse at her face.

"Bella!" Me and Esme shouted in surprise.

Slowly she turned on her heel to face us and said a nervous "Hi."

"What are you doing here Bella? Do you know what is going on in the castle? Are you okay?" Esme asked quickly.

I studied her and noticed that she had a quite big bump on her stomach. A bump which wasn't there the last time I saw her.

"Bella?" I asked questioningly.

"Let me just try this on an buy some clothes then we can go." She uttered before turning and going in to a changing room.

I was officially freaked out and confused which are two emotions which I don't feel very often.

If I was human I probably would have fainted by now.

First I'm chased by our children and Angelica.

Then Bella has a bump that wasn't there last week and which could only mean one thing.

Could Bella be pregnant?

_**Edward P.O.V~**_

It has been one week since Bella left.

One week since I broke her heart.

One week since my life was perfect.

One week since Angelica ruined my life.

I had figured out that when she is distracted she no longer has control other us and her power is useless. The one time when she had gotten so distracted that I was once again in control of myself was two days ago. We were hunting and she was so absorbed with her meal that she stopped concentrating on her power and therefore gave me a chance to escape. However, before I could get away she figured out that she no longer was in control of my body and she hypnotized me again.

Unfortunately, she hasn't slipped up after that first time when we were hunting so I haven't had the chance to escape again.

I was hoping to be able to escape with my siblings and whoever I could save before she could hypnotize us again, today.

I walked beside her as she squealed and dragged me into shop after shop. We were only supposed to be going to get her some new shoes because she lost the pair she threw at Carlisle's Mercedes when he and Esme escaped.

An hour passed and I was getting desperate. I had to figure out a way to distract her.

Finally the distraction I had been hoping for came in the form of a shop. We walked past a shoe shop called Re Mishelle and she skidded to a stop.

"This is it Eddie the shoe I have been looking for." She screeched.

_It's about time_ I thought.

I stepped inside after her and stood there as she tried to decide between brown or orange heels as she only had enough money for one.

"Eddie I want both can you buy them for me?" She pouted at me as she forced me to say yes.

"Of course Angel. You can get all the shoes you want and I'll pay for it."

Ha, she fell right in to my trap. I mentally slapped myself on the back and congratulated myself.

She went crazy just as I had planned and with each passing second her hold became weaker and weaker as she focused on trying on shoes.

Three minutes later and I was completely free as she continued to run around the store and try on shoes.

"Eddie do you think this looks nice?" she asked as she showed me some hideous aqua blue shoes.

"Of course Angel. You look beautiful." I lied just as she would have made me if I was still under her power.

"Thanks Eddie. OMG I have to get these!" She squealed.

Quietly I walked out of the shop as she added more and more shoes to the pile of shoes she wanted me to buy her.

As soon as I was out of the shop I started running at full vampire speed to the castle, to quick for any human to notice.

I was running down the halls with Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper who were beginning to escape when they saw me running towards them.

"We have to be quick." I shouted as we started looking for Aro and the others.

We had just gotten to Aro when I heard an angry voice say "GET BACK HERE!"

"Crap." I muttered.

With Angelica running a few metres behind us Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett, Aro and I managed to escape and eventually we lost Angelica.

A frustrated and furious scream was all we heard behind us before we finally left Italy and arrived in France.

After I made sure that I couldn't hear Angelica's thoughts and that she had really stopped chasing us, we stopped.

I picked up my phone and dialled the familiar number.

Ring. Ring Ring. Ring.

"Hello." She said hesitantly.

"Bella." I breathed.

* * *

_**Sorry About The Shortness Of The Chapter**_

_**I Couldn't Think Of What To Write Next.**_

_**If You Haven't Watched Remember Me Yet You Need To Go Watch It!**_

_**R-Patz Looks Hot In It And The Ending Is Sad.**_

_**Ask For A Preview If You Want One And **_

_**To All Those People Who Have Reviewed So Far Thank You.**_

_**Anybody Have Any Ideas Of How They Can Get Rid Of Angelica?**_

_**If You Want A Preview Make Sure That The PM Feature Is**_

_**Not Disabled Because I Couldn't Send Love Is The Cure 19 A **_

_**Teaser Because Of That. So If Your Reading This Love Is The Cure 19**_

_**That Is Why You Did Not Get A Teaser.**_

_**Please Review, I Don't Mind If It's Short.**_

_**I'll Update ASAP.**_

_**Amanda*} Capture It... Remember It...**_


	22. Chapter 22:Together Again

_**There are times when I look above and beyond**_  
_**There are times when I feel your love around me baby**_  
_**I'll never forget ma' baby **_  
_**(I'll never forget you)**_

_**There are times when I look above and beyond**_  
_**There are times when I feel your love around me baby**_  
_**I'll never forget ma baby**_  
_**When I feel that I don't belong**_  
_**Draw my strength**_  
_**From the words when you said**_  
_**Hey it's about you baby**_  
_**Look deeper inside you baby**_

_**Dream about us together again**_  
_**When I want us together again baby**_  
_**I know we'll be together again 'cause**_

_**Everywhere I go**_  
_**Every smile I see**_  
_**I know you are there**_  
_**Smilin' back at me**_  
_**Dancin' in moonlight**_  
_**I know you are free**_  
_**Cuz' I can see your star**_  
_**Shinin' down on me**_

_**-By Janet Jackson- Together Again**_

_**Disclaimer: Twilight Belongs To Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Two: Together Again **_

_**Previously:**_

_**Edward P.O.V~**_

Quietly I walked out of the shop as she added more and more shoes to the pile of shoes she wanted me to buy her.

As soon as I was out of the shop I started running at full vampire speed to the castle, too quick for any human to notice.

I was running down the halls with Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper who were beginning to escape when they saw me running towards them.

"We have to be quick." I shouted as we started looking for Aro and the others.

We had just gotten to Aro when I heard an angry voice say "GET BACK HERE!"

"Crap." I muttered.

With Angelica running a few metres behind us Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett, Aro and I managed to escape and eventually we lost Angelica.

A frustrated and furious scream was all we heard behind us before we finally left Italy and arrived in France.

After I made sure that I couldn't hear Angelica's thoughts and that she had really stopped chasing us, we stopped.

I picked up my phone and dialled the familiar number.

Ring. Ring Ring. Ring.

"Hello." She said hesitantly.

"Bella." I breathed.

* * *

_**Bella P.O.V~**_

Ring.

I stared at my phone as it rang in my hand. Edward was calling.

Ring Ring.

But which Edward would it be? My Edward or Angelica's Edward. Should I answer it?

Ring.

I sucked in a deep breath and answered the phone hesitantly.

"Hello." I uttered.

"Bella."

"Edward?"

"Yes it's me and no I'm not still under Angelica's power. Me, your mum, Emmett, Alice, Aro and Jasper managed to escape her and were currently in France. We need to know where you are so we can come and meet you and then find Esme and Carlisle before we go back to Volterra to free everyone else."

"Firstly, Esme and Carlisle are here with me. Meet us at 10 rue des Treuils  
BP 12, 33023 Arles, France."

"Were already in Arles so we should be there in about 20 minutes."

"O.K."

"Bella i'm r-"

"No Edward not now."

Then I ended the call.

Rubbing my stomach I turned to face Esme and Carlisle and said "Rose, Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Aro and Alice are on the way here. When they get here we'll have to make a plan to get rid of Angelica because I know without a doubt that right now she's probably getting Demetri to track Edward knowing that he can lead her to us."

"Did you really believe Edward when he said it was him? I mean Angelica could have got him to say that." Carlisle uttered.

"I know that's why when they arrive I'll be asking him a question and if he can't answer it, it's not him."

"What quest-"Carlisle began.

"Would you like some pasta, sweetie." Esme interrupted as I shot her a panicked look.

"Yes please Esme." I answered whilst shooting her a grateful look for stopping Carlisle from asking me what question I was going to ask Edward.

* * *

_**20 Minutes Later~**_

I had just finished eating the delicious pasta that Esme had made for me. It's quite weird how good she is at cooking when she can't even taste the food to see if it taste's nice or not.

Knock…Knock.

Edward's here.

I heaved myself up from my leather couch to go and open the door but Carlisle and Esme beat me there.

"Children and Aro," Esme happily said "It's so nice to see the real you again."

"Come in." Carlisle ushered them in.

I turned to face the door they would enter from and waited for a few seconds.

"Bel-"

Edward stopped talking when he saw my stomach.

"What is the most embarrassing thing that has happened to me?" I asked him.

Only Edward, Marcus and I know the answer to this question so if he is unable to answer it I'll know that he is still under Angelica's control.

"Umm…" He muttered his eyes snapping up from my bump to meet mine and then going back down to my belly again. "When you got stuck in that climbing frame in primary school and couldn't use your powers to get yourself out because you were surrounded by humans." He answered.

I nodded at Esme to tell her that he was indeed Edward just as I was attacked by two different people.

"Oh my gosh Bella I feel so bad about what happened." Alice trilled.

"Yeah you understand that it wasn't really us right? Is everything O.k.?" Rosalie uttered.

"I'm fine, everything's fine. I know that it wasn't really you so don't worry about it." I responded.

"Bella-." Edward began.

"Not now. We've got things to do." I interrupted Edward.

"But-."

"No"

He very reluctantly nodded and after I had hugged Jasper, Emmett and Aro and told them that there was no need to apologise, we all sat down and began planning.

Edward very wisely kept his distance from me which I was thankful for as even though I don't blame him for what happened but it still hurt. A lot.

"I know that she's probably had Demetri tracking you Edward so I say we lead her to a place far away from civilisation, then rip her to pieces and burn her." Rose said.

"That's exactly what I was planning for us to do." I said bewildered.

"Well I guess we must think the same. Like mother like daughter."

"Actually Rose I think it's like father like son."

"Shut up Emmett."Rose snapped.

"Shutting up." He whispered.

I snickered under my breath at their antics.

"I know this place nearby where nobody ever goes." I suggested.

"Well what are we waiting for then. Let's get going."

The path to get to the secluded place was really far and as I discovered a few minutes prior I couldn't run fast anymore.

"But I don't want Edward to carry me. Emmett will you do it please." I pouted.

"Sorry no can do." He said quickly before winking at Edward and running off with Rosalie and Aro.

"Jasper?" I said pleadingly.

"Cya." He uttered before grabbing hold off Alice and running.

"Carlil-" I began.

"Bye. We'll see you there." He said before running off with Esme and leaving me with Edward.

"Well I guess you're going to have to carry me there." I said sulkily as I turned to face Edward.

He was staring at me intensely causing my heart to start pounding harder and faster.

"Hi." I muttered as he continued to stare at me.

"Why are you trying to avoid me?" He asked me sadly.

"I'm not avoiding y-"I shut up as he shot me a disbelieving look.

"You can tell me anything you know." He said as he looked at my bump again.

"I know," I said "Just not right now."

"O.K but you have to promise to tell me after."

"After." I agreed.

Carefully he cradled my in his arms and then he started running quickly to the clearing.

I heard a branch snap in the distance and I looked at Edward fearfully and said "Hurry. They're coming."

_**Angelica P.O.V~**_

As soon as I lost them I doubled back and got Demetri to track Edward knowing that he would lead us to Bella where I could get rid of her once and for all.

As soon as Demetri began tracking him we went to house in Arles which was empty when we got there. Apparently they were on the move heading north-west and all of the rest of the Volturi and I began following Demetri as he lead us to my darling Edward and that stupid girl who was about to die.

We were leaded into a secluded area which was perfect for my plans as no humans would be around to witness it.

I walked into the centre and looked around not seeing anyone. I was about to ask Demetri why he had leaded us to an empty clearing when I was ambushed from all sides.

* * *

_**I know this chapter is short but I had no clue as to what I should write next.**_

_**At least I Updated.**_

_**Please Review and I'll update as soon as I can figure out what is going to happen next.**_

_**Who's seen the final Eclipse trailer? It's hectic and if you haven't seen already you need to go and see it now!**_

_**Amanda*} Capture It... Remember It...**_


	23. Chapter 23:Ridin' Solo

_**I'm so sorry that it didn't work out I'm moving on,**_  
_**I'm so sorry but it's over now,**_  
_**the pain is goooone,**_

_**I'm putting on my shades**_  
_**to cover up my eyes,**_  
_**I'm jumpin' in my ride,**_  
_**I'm heading out tonight,**_  
_**I'm solo, I'm riding solo,**_  
_**I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.**_  
_**I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine,**_  
_**I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky.**_  
_**I'm solo, I'm riding solo,**_  
_**I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.**_

_**Now I'm feeling how I should,**_  
_**never knew single could feel this good, oh,**_  
_**Stop playing miss understood,**_  
_**back in the game, who knew I would, oh,**_  
_**So flex how I spread my wings, loving myself makes me wanna sing, oh,**_  
_**Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,**_

_**-By Jason Derulo- Ridin' Solo**_

_**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight Stephenie Meyer Does.**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Three: Ridin' Solo **_

_**Previously:**_

_**Angelica P.O.V~**_

As soon as I lost them I doubled back and got Demetri to track Edward knowing that he would lead us to Bella where I could get rid of her once and for all.

As soon as Demetri began tracking him we went to house in Arles which was empty when we got there. Apparently they were on the move heading north-west and all of the rest of the Volturi and I began following Demetri as he lead us to my darling Edward and that stupid girl who was about to die.

We were leaded into a secluded area which was perfect for my plans as no humans would be around to witness it.

I walked into the centre and looked around not seeing anyone. I was about to ask Demetri why he had leaded us to an empty clearing when I was ambushed from all sides.

* * *

_**Bella P.O.V~**_

_Killing her was too easy. What came after that was not so easy. I had to do it. I needed time to think and I couldn't do that there. I had to leave and go. By myself. _

_I had to ride solo for once…_

We were spread all around the place Angelica and the rest of the Volturi would walk into just waiting.

We waited and waited.

Finally we heard her nasally voice and she walked directly into the centre of the clearing.

Great I thought.

Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Rosalie quickly dismembered her and I skipped forward in true Alice style with my special lighter in hand.

All of her torn apart body was quickly piled up and without any remorse I got one of her fingers which somebody had ripped from her hand and lit it.

Saying goodbye in my head I threw the lighted finger onto the pile and it quickly caught on fire.

_Mission complete._

I had just finished making sure everyone was okay and greeting my uncles and the guard who had just been freed from Angelica's power, when I heard someone say "Bella."

I turned around slowly my disappearing from my face as I turned around to face the owner of the voice.

_Edward._

"Yes?"

"Can we talk?"

I looked around quickly for hoping to find someone who could save me from having this talk when I noticed that everyone had gone.

"Sure." I sighed.

"Thank you. Firstly what happened with Angelica meant nothing. She means nothing to me. Nothing like that would have happened if it wasn't for her having the power to hypnotise people. I'm sorry that it hurt you, truly I am but you can't blame me for something I had no control over. You're completely fine with your mum even after all the things she said to you so why can't you forgive me. I'll do anything Bella."

He paused to breath in even though he didn't have to. He looked like he would be in tears if he could be and I spoke quickly trying to get that heartbroken look of his face.

"I know that nothing that happened between you and Angelica was real but it still hurt. Imagine if you saw me kissing Jacob, how would you feel?" I continued after gauging his response to my Jacob comment and was happy to see him look angry and hurt. "Exactly. I don't have anything to forgive you about so you don't need to do anything. I just need you to be here for me."

_And our child I added silently in my head._

Smiling now he uttered "I'll always be there for you Bella. I love you. I just wanted to ask you about… that." He pointed at my bump as he said that.

"Don't point it's rude! How dare you call our child that. It's not a thing it's a living human… or maybe not so human being!" I snapped before I slapped a hand over my mouth as I realised what I had just said.

Oops I wasn't supposed to tell him like this.

I was supposed to tell him slowly so he wouldn't freak as he was doing right now.

Crap what have I done.

"Can't be it's impossible. She's lying." Edward was chanting to himself as he walked back and forth in front of me wearing a path into the forest floor.

"Edward." I said

"Edward!" I snapped louder when he didn't respond when I called his name the first time.

"Your lying aren't you? It's somebody else's baby isn't it? How could you? It was Jacob wasn't it or did you sleep with someone else? How could you sleep with someone else especially after I proposed to you? You slut! I thought we had something special but I guess it was nothing but a game to you." Edward muttered whilst staring at me with hateful eyes.

I loud whack and then a crack resounded through the clearing.

"Ouch!" I screamed as pain shot up my arm.

"Bella. I'm so sorry. Are you okay? Bella where are you going?" He cried out behind me.

"Just leave me alone. I don't need your help. We don't need you we'll be fine by ourselves." I whimpered as I ran at human speed out of the clearing.

"Bella I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said. Don't leave me." He cried out as he grabbed onto my arm.

"Leave me alone. We don't need you, I don't need you."

"Love." He whispered as he let go of my arm.

I took away the shield around my own head and said Goodbye before I transported to my house in Forks.

I haven't been here in so long I thought as I walked into the bedroom in this house.

This is all this house will ever be to me it will never be my home like the Cullen's home is.

With that thought in mind I curled up onto my side on my bed and cried myself to sleep.

I cradled my arms around my bump as I finally drifted off to sleep.

_We'll be okay. You'll be okay. I love you Nate._

* * *

_**Edward P.O.V~**_

"Love." I whispered as I let go of her arm.

I opened my mouth to tell her to stay but it was too late she disappeared with my heart and my… child.

I screamed a heart wrenching, agonizing scream and then lay on the forest ground sobbing wishing that my tears would actually fall.

As I lay on the ground sobbing I thought over everything that had happened.

I thought about how I had accused Bella of being a slut.

I thought about the rest of the families reactions when they found out what had happened.

I thought about how Bella was carrying my child something I never thought could happen.

I thought about how Bella had left me.

I thought about my love and all that we have been through.

I thought about the first time we said 'I love you.'

I thought about us losing our virginities together.

I thought about the promise I had made to her that fateful night on Isle Esme.

"_Edward." She whispered._

"_Yes love?"_

"_Promise me that you'll never leave me."_

"_I promise Bella."_

I quickly sprung up and started running in the direction of Bella's house. I always fulfil my promises and this time would be no different.

Bella could leave me but I wouldn't leave her.

* * *

I flung the door open and came to a sudden halt when Rosalie blocked my path.

"Where's Bella." She asked suspiciously.

"She's gone." I replied.

"Gone where."

"I don't know. She just… disappeared."

"What did you do to her? What happened?" She snapped

"I kinda called her a slut and then she broke something when she punched me and then she left and I couldn't stop her." I said quickly getting ready for what I knew was coming.

"WHAT."

Rosalie's hand connected with my left cheek making a loud sound like thunder.

She was about to hit me again when Emmet quickly grabbed onto her and said "Leave him Rose. He isn't worth it." Whilst he glared at me.

"Look I know it's my fault but I'm trying to find her now so can you please move so I can get through." I pleaded.

"You better find her soon." Rosalie hissed before moving out my way.

I sprinted to where the others were congregated in the living room and started franticly asking questions.

"Did you see anything Alice? Does anybody have any idea of where she could have gone? Why am I such an idiot? She could be anywhere. Do you think she's safe? What if we can't find her, what then?"

"Edward. EDWARD."

My head turned to face Alice who had just shouted my name.

"Standing around and feeling sorry about what you did isn't going to change anything. We need to make a list of places she could be first and then we can start looking for her. Okay? Calm down everything will be fine. She'll be fine." Alice confidently assured me.

"But-"

"No buts' if we want to find her by tomorrow we've got to start now."

_**1 hour later at 11:27pm~**_

_**Still Edward's P.O.V~**_

I stared down at the sheet of paper which contained 6 places which Bella may of gone to.

_Germany_

_Italy_

_Canada_

_Alaska_

_Forks_

_Spain_

_I wonder if she's gone back to Forks. _

_Nah. _

_She probably went to Spain so we wouldn't be able to get her easily because it's sunny._

"Edward." Alice snapped pulling me out of my thought's.

"Pay attention!"

"Sorry." I said as I ran one hand through my hair pulling slightly.

"As we were saying, I'm going to call Aro and ask them if Bella is in Italy with them. If she's not me and Jasper are going to go to a place I know she wanted to visit in Germany whilst Carlisle and Esme call the Denali's and ask them if she's in Alaska. If she's not in Alaska they'll be going to Canada. Rosalie and Emmett you will be going to Spain and I'll give you what you'll need so you won't need to worry about the sun."

"What about me?" I asked.

"You Edward will be going to Forks. Look for her there and take her back to our home if she's there. If she's not in Forks still go home and you'll have to wait for us there."

"O.K fine."

"I'll get all of us the money and other stuff we may need."

"Sure." Everyone uttered before sitting down. Of course everybody was thinking about Bella.

_How dare he call my daughter a slut! _That thought came from Rose of course.

_I hope that Bella and her child is okay. _Esme thought even caring in her thoughts.

_This is all Eddie's fault. If he didn't call her any names I could be picking on Bella about the fact that she's knocked up. And I think we all know how she got pregnant. _Emmett was thinking as he stared at Rosalie.

_Poor girl she must be devastated came from Carlisle._

_What an idiot! How could he even call Bella a slut she would never do that to him. _Jasper thought making me cringe at the trueness of his statement.

_I wonder where's she's gone. I hope she's all right. When we find her we've got to start going shopping for baby clothes. Aunty Alice… I love it! _Alice was obviously thinking about baby shopping as well as Bella. I guess she really believed that we would find Bella and that everything will be okay again.

"Okay ready. Time to go."

* * *

10 hours had never seemed so long before.

Thankfully I managed to get the 2nd to last seat on a plane that was about to take off when I got to the Airport.

All I wanted to do was find my Runaway Love but unfortunately to get to my love I had to take a plane.

Running would take even longer.

I tapped my foot constantly during those 10 hours and probably irritated the people around me.

Oh well.

If they were in my position they probably would have fainted by now.

Weak humans.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap…Tap, taptaptaptap.

Finally.

"Flight attendants, please prepare for landing."

"In final preparation for landing, please return your seatbacks to the full upright position, stow your tray table, and place all carry-on luggage under the seat in front of you. Electronic devices must also be turned off at this time. Flight attendants will be walking through the cabin to pick up any remaining service items. We'll be landing soon."

As soon as my feet touched the ground I was walking speedily in the direction of the car Alice had rented for me to use.

Then I was jogging to the car.

I was barely sprinting when I finally reached the car.

Without even looking at it I quickly opened the door and climbed in.

I got on the ferry at Edmonds and was on it for about 30 minutes.

How I wished the ferry would hurry up!

The ride from Kingston to Sequim would have probably taken a human 50 minutes but I made it in 25 minutes. The drive from Sequim to Port Angeles took me 10 minutes and then I was on my way to Forks.

40 minutes later I was pulling in at the front of Bella's house in Forks.

I'm guessing that if she came to Forks she would go here and not to our home.

I opened the door using the key under the eaves and called out loudly "BELLA!"

I walked into the living room and was surprised to hear a gasp behind me.

"Edward?"

* * *

_**Thank You To All Of The People Who Reviewed.**_

_**I Should Be Getting My Laptop Soon So I Should Be Able To Update Quicker!**_

_**CHALLENGE: Whoever finds the name of one of Justin Bieber's songs will get the next chapter dedicated to them and a teaser.**_

_**Fic's You Gotta Read:**_

_**You Don't Know Anything by TwiDi**_

_**Boxing The Compass by Megsly**_

_**Say When by CW23**_

_**Bounty by Skeezon**_

_**Human? by Friendly Neighborhood Vampire**_

_**Schism by Kharizzmatik**_

_**Tell them that DoubleAgentA (Amanda) sent you!**_

_**Until Next Time,**_

_**Amanda*} Capture It... Remember It...**_


	24. Chapter 24:Nathaniel Ethan Leonard C

_**Disclaimer: Twilight And Recognisable Characters Belong To Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Four: Nathaniel Ethan Leonard**_

_**Previously:**_

_**Edward's P.O.V~**_

I tapped my foot constantly during those 10 hours and probably irritated the people around me.

Oh well.

If they were in my position they probably would have fainted by now.

Weak humans.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap…Tap, taptaptaptap.

Finally.

"Flight attendants, please prepare for landing."

"In final preparation for landing, please return your seatbacks to the full upright position, stow your tray table, and place all carry-on luggage under the seat in front of you. Electronic devices must also be turned off at this time. Flight attendants will be walking through the cabin to pick up any remaining service items. We'll be landing soon."

As soon as my feet touched the ground I was walking speedily in the direction of the car Alice had rented for me to use.

Then I was jogging to the car.

I was barely sprinting when I finally reached the car.

Without even looking at it I quickly opened the door and climbed in.

I got on the ferry at Edmonds and was on it for about 30 minutes.

How I wished the ferry would hurry up!

The ride from Kingston to Sequim would have probably taken a human 50 minutes but I made it in 25 minutes. The drive from Sequim to Port Angeles took me 10 minutes and then I was on my way to Forks.

40 minutes later I was pulling in at the front of Bella's house in Forks.

I'm guessing that if she came to Forks she would go here and not to our home.

I opened the door using the key under the eaves and called out loudly "BELLA!"

I walked into the living room and was surprised to hear a gasp behind me.

"Edward?"

* * *

_**Bella P.O.V~**_

I awoke suddenly and when felt a little kick I knew why.

Nate was kicking.

I put my hands on my stomach just over where the kicking was taking place.

_I wish Edward was here he would have loved-_

_No Bella I scolded myself._

I got up and opened my phone to check the time as I never got a clock in my as I've never needed one before.

_20 missed calls._

_7 from my mum._

_8 from **him.**_

_3 from Esme._

_2 from Alice._

Telling myself that I'll listen to there voicemails later I checked the time.

_**7:05am**_

I stayed in bed until it was nearly 8am and then I finally got up as I was hungry.

30 minutes later I had finished eating and was going back upstairs to have a bath.

I made the water hotter than normal so that I could relax for a long time without the water getting cold.

45 minutes later my tense muscles were relaxed and the water was getting cold so I hopped out and took out the bath plug.

I watched the water swirl away as I towelled off and then brushed my teeth.

I put on some of my old underwear that barely fit and then put on the same trousers I was wearing before as I had nothing else with me that would fit. Then I got one of my big stretchy tops that still kind of fit.

It was 9:35 when I finished doing everything and I was officially bored.

Going downstairs I snacked on some chocolate cookies to pass the time.

When they had all finished I sighed and went upstairs going to see if maybe I could sleep again.

I lay there for nearly 30 minutes but I just couldn't go back to sleep.

I was finally giving up on trying to sleep and started on my way down stairs to go and watch tv when I heard someone shout out "BELLA!"

I walked into the living room where I thought the person who had called me was in and was surprised to see Edward standing there before me.

"Edward." I gasped as I felt as if I was having a really really bad cramp.

Cradling my stomach I suddenly felt pain everywhere.

"Love!" Was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

_**Edward P.O.V~**_

What should I do? What _can_ I do?

I couldn't take her to the hospital as it'll be a bit hard to explain why the child has some strange vampire-like features.

_I wish I had taken a course in this in medical school but I never thought I would need to no this. If only..._

_Carlisle!_

_Of course how could I be so stupid Carlisle did take this course in medical school- with Rosalie- ,so he should know what I should do._

Holding Bella bridal style I put her down on her couch just as she began to move.

"Ugh!"She groaned as I imagined she had a contraction.

"Crap. Bella what can I do for you." I said as my hand reached for my phone in my pocket.

"Get me a freaking doctor. NOW!" She snarled as another contraction swept over her.

A said a low oath as I speed dialled Carlisle number.

He picked it up straight away.

"Son?"

"Where are you?"

"Ugh!"

"Nearly in Canada."

"Stop going to Canada and come to Forks because I've found Bella in her house but..."

"But what?"

"She's kind of in labour right now and I have no clue what so ever what I am doing." I said pulling at my hair as I continued to watch Bella writhe in pain.

"Crap. Okay I think it will be better if she had a water birth but-"

"Is giving birth in water less painful than giving birth on a bed."

"I'm not sure because it's different for everyone-"

"I'll take that as a yes" I said.

"How far apart are her contractions?"

"What?"

"At the end of her next contraction time how long it is between it and the start of the next one."

Luckily Bella just started having another contraction then so as soon as it finished I began counting in my head.

"Gah!" She yelled as she had another contraction.

"Edward!"She screamed.

"Yes love?"

"Nothing."

"Ok love"

_I feel like I'm going to faint._

"Edward?"Carlisle asked.

"Oh yeah umm... she's like 10 minutes apart."

"Ok that's good we'll probably be there by the time she's ready to start pushing. Esme has contacted all of the others and told them to start making there way to Bella's house at Forks."

"Ok."

* * *

_**10 hours later~**_

Esme and Carlisle had got here almost 8 hours ago whilst Alice and Jasper had just reached here.

We were still waiting on Emmett and Rosalie.

They had all been a lot of help.

Esme and Alice had been talking to Bella through the contractions, Jasper and I were tying our best to make her relax and make the pain more bearable whilst Carlisle made sure everything was ok.

Her contractions were closer together and it was finally time to take her to the bath tub.

Picking up Bella carefully I carried her up-stairs to her bedroom and put her gently down on to her bed.

Unfastening her grip from my shirt I left her on her bed with a kiss and a promise to be back soon as she carried on breathing in between each painful contraction.

I ran the water in her tub and when it was at a moderate level I went to get her and saw that Esme had just finished undressing her.

Once she was naked I put her in the tub which was obviously a good idea as instantly she relaxed and curled up in the tub.

"What now Carlisle?"

"Maybe-"

"Edward it hurts."

"I know it does love I'm sorry."

"Can you hold me?"

"Sure."

"Is it okay if I go in with her Carlisle?"

"Yes it'll probably calm her down a bit."

After taking off all my clothes except my boxers I climbed in to the bath and cradled Bella in my arms.

"Shh love it'll all be worth it especially when we get to hold our child for the first time."

"Son."

"What?"

"Were having a son."

"Do you have a name for him yet?" Alice chimed in from the doorway.

"Nathaniel." She gasped as a contraction hit her again.

"Nathaniel what?" I urged trying to take her mind off the pain.

"I'm not to sure yet I'm sure it'll come to me when I see him for the first time." She said tiredly.

"Carlisle what now?"

Completely ignoring my question Carlisle said "Are you having anymore contractions Bella?"

"No." She whispered.

"Do you feel the urge to push?"

"I don't think so."

"Well I think you are 10cm diluted and your water hasn't broke yet so I think I'm going to break it for you." Carlisle said as he examined Bella.

"Not without us." Rosalie said just as her and Emmett ran into the bathroom.

"My sweet little girl. It'll all be alright."

"Mum." Bella cried as she hugged Rose.

"Now you be a good girl and give birth to my grandchild quickly."

"Ok mum." Bella said before letting go off Rose.

Everything after that happened so quickly.

Carlisle broke the bag of amniotic fluid and then the pushing started.

Soon later Nathaniel Ethan Leonard Cullen was born.

Ethan was her best vampire friend when she was younger and Leonard was Aro's brother who died in battle against newborns.

_I'm just glad that she didn't try and make Aro one of my son's middle names!_

"Nate." Bella had whispered when she held him for he first time.

That was how Nate came to be my son's nickname.

We all thought that it was over then and were beginning to pass Nate around when something unexpected happened...

"What's happening Carlisle?" Bella asked fearfully

"Umm Bella." Carlisle mumbled.

"Ugh."Bella cried.

Shit! What's happening?

* * *

_**Like it?**_

_**This chapter was particually hard to write as i'm only 13 and I have no clue what happens in labour and all that.**_

_**I had a lot of tabs opened on my internet explorer about things that happen in labour and I**_

_**typed the wierdest questions ever into google. Thankfully I didn't discover anything**_

_**disturbing! Please review and tell me what you think.**_

_**The next chapter should be up soon as i've got my own laptop now.**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**Amanda*} Capture It... Remember It...**_


	25. Chapter 25:Elizabeth Rosemary Lillian C

_Let it __**rain**__,_

_let it __**pour**__ away,_

_we wont come __**down**__,_

_until we __**hit the ground**__ and__pass out__!_

_Pass out__(echo)_

_Pass out__(echo)_

_**-By Tinie Temper- Pass Out**__**  
**_

_**Disclaimer: All Recognisable Characters Belong To Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Five: Elizabeth Rosemary Lillian**_

_**Previously:**_

_**Edward's P.O.V~**_

Completely ignoring my question Carlisle said "Are you having anymore contractions Bella?"

"No." She whispered.

"Do you feel the urge to push?"

"I don't think so."

"Well I think you are 10cm diluted and your water hasn't broke yet so I think I'm going to break it for you." Carlisle said as he examined Bella.

"Not without us." Rosalie said just as her and Emmett ran into the bathroom.

"My sweet little girl. It'll all be alright."

"Mum." Bella cried as she hugged Rose.

"Now you be a good girl and give birth to my grandchild quickly."

"Ok mum." Bella said before letting go off Rose.

Everything after that happened so quickly.

Carlisle broke the bag of amniotic fluid and then the pushing started.

Soon later Nathaniel Ethan Leonard Cullen was born.

"Nate." Bella had whispered when she held him for he first time.

That was how Nate came to be my son's nickname.

We all thought that it was over then and were beginning to pass Nate around when something unexpected happened...

"What's happening Carlisle?" Bella asked fearfully

"Umm Bella." Carlisle mumbled.

"Ugh."Bella cried.

Shit! What's happening?

* * *

_**Edward's P.O.V~**_

I looked down into her beautiful eyes and smiled. Chocolate brown eyes with green and gold flecks surrounded with long brown eyelashes looked back up at me.

Curly brown with bronze highlights hair flowed down to the top part of her neck framed her face. You could tell that she was Bella's child as there skin colour was the same but Lizzie's was a few tones lighter, and they had the same eye shape and eyes—except for the gold and green flecks in Lizzie's eyes which she inherited form me.

You could also see that I was this little angel's dad by the colour that streaked through her hair, her lips and other features.

"Aw she's so cute." Alice said as she sat next to me and began to play with the bundle of joy in my arms.

"I know." I uttered proudly whilst stocking my daughters pink cheeks.

She is going to be a blusher just like her mother.

"Where's Bella?" I asked finally noticing that she was no longer sitting next to me holding Nate.

"She's going to stand in the rain. She told me to give you Nate. Now let's swap before Rose comes and 'borrows' her grand-children again."

A few seconds later and I were no longer entranced by my daughter's eyes but by the emerald green pools that were my son's eyes.

He smiled his all to familiar crooked smile, that both my children seemed to inherit.

His hair unlike Lizzie's is short, messy and bronze. Kind of like a miniature model of my hair.

"Wait! How can Bella be standing in the rain when it's not even raining?" I asked confusedly as I looked out the window which proved that it wasn't raining.

"I meant she's taking a shower, stupid. Gosh you need to get with the time. We aren't in the twentieth century anymore." Alice huffed.

"Whatever." I muttered and rolled my eyes.

"Alice!"

"Crap! Yes Rose" Alice said meekly.

"I thought you were going to wait in Bella's bedroom for me."

"Um I forgot?" Alice asked rather than said.

"Yeah right," Rose snorted "Give me Liz now I'm going to feed her."

"But uh I need to... Edward wanted to feed her!"

"Stop lying to me Alice."

Alice pouted and held Nate away from Rosalie and closer to me.

Perfect!

Shifting Nate in my arms quickly to make space for Lizzie, I swiftly took Liz from Alice and ran upstairs to Bella's bedroom.

"What?" Alice asked confusedly whilst I imagine she was looking at her now empty arms. "Edward give her back." She snarled racing up the stairs after me.

"She's my daughter and I want to hold her and feed her!"

She paused for a while and looked into the future to see if I would end of giving Liz to her.

"Fine! I was just going to go hunting with Jasper anyway." She uttered before she stomped her way to the guest room her and Jasper were staying in.

I guess she knew I wouldn't be giving my children to her or anyone else, except Bella of course, for a while.

"Finally." I muttered to myself as I got the food for the babies from Bella's desk.

I got one of the bottles filled with animal blood and fed Elizabeth first.

After she had finished I burped her quickly and then put her down on Bella's bed with pillows surrounding her so she wouldn't roll over and fall off the side of the bed.

Nathaniel's turn.

Doing the same I did for Lizzie I quickly fed Nate and was about to put him down when he smiled his all to familiar crooked smile, that both my children seemed to inherit and touched my cheek lightly.

I gasped stunned by the all too memorable scene that filled my mind.

* * *

_August 6__th_

"_What's happening!" I repeated._

"_Edward." Bella screamed._

"_She's having another baby Edward." Carlisle cried as he began to tell Bella to breathe again._

"_What?"I asked thinking that I had heard him wrong._

_Bella couldn't be having another child. Right?_

_Obviously she could be having another kid as she was right now in front of my eyes._

"_Okay Bella start pushing on the count off three. 1...2...3!" Carlisle said._

_Bella's cries snapped me out off my defiant daze and brought me back to reality._

"_Okay love breath, just think about how you're going to feel when you hold our children in your arms."_

"_Okay."She groaned_

_At approximately 9:12 Elizabeth Rosemary Lillian Cullen was born. _

_Only 6 minutes and a few seconds after Nathaniel Ethan Leonard Cullen.

* * *

_

That is how I eventually ended up here in Bella's bedroom with my newborn children.

I had been replaying that particular scene in my head so I wasn't shocked to see a replay of what had transpired a short while ago.

Oh no that wasn't it at all.

What had stunned me into silence was how the heck I was seeing this as clearly as if I was there watching it happen.

I may have mistaken it for my own memory if it wasn't for the fact that it was like I was watching it from someone else's point of view. Someone named Nathaniel.

"Alice."I called watching Nate- who I had put down as soon as I finished seeing Liz's birth again- play with Lizzie from the corner of my eye.

She zoomed up the stairs and came to a stop in front of me.

"What do you want Edward. We were just about to leave."

"Something strange just happened. Nate touc-."

I was cut off by Bella's voice screaming "Edward call Ita-."

She never got to finish her sentence before we all herd a big bang.

Quickly telling Alice to look after the children, I ran into the bathroom about 10 seconds before everyone else and paused to take in the scene before me.

Bella was passed out in it shower with the water still running.

"Bella." I gasped.

Moving quickly Rose wrapped Bella up in a towel switched of the shower, and then ordered everyone out of the bathroom.

"What happened Edward?"

"I don't know I was just in the bed room when she suddenly screamed out that I should call Ita before I heard a bang and came in here to see her passed out."

"What's Ita?"

"I don't know. She didn't finish her sentence."

Taking Bella from her arms I dressed up her still body in her pyjamas and then put her on the bed as Alice held my Nate and Liz in her arms.

"What's wrong with her Edward?" Alice asked fearfully.

"I'm not sure. Can't you see anything?" I asked agitated.

Alice paused for a few seconds to look into the future.

"All I can see is flashes the Volturi."

Suddenly everything clicked in my mind.

Ita is Italy!

"Of course! Ita is Italy Rose. We need to call Aro he'll probably know what is going on." I uttered frantically.

"Already on it." Carlisle said as the rest of them came running into the room.

Ring. Ring.

"Hello Carlisle my good friend how can I help you. I hope everyone's all right."

"Well that's kind of what I'm calling you about Aro."

* * *

_**Sorry that I took long to update. I've been busy.**_

_**I need to leave to go to school because were going to spain in like 16 minutes so I didn't have**_

_**long to proof read.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews.**_

_**Please review and tell me what you think.**_

_**Also if you haven't got the bree book you can read it online for free until July 4th.**_

_**The link is on Stephenie Meyer's web page so go check it out.**_

_**Amanda*} Capture It... Remember It...**_


	26. Chapter 26:Help Me!

_**Disclaimer: We all know that Twilight does not belong to me.**_

_**Stephenie Meyer owns it all.**_

_No Song For This Chapter :(_

_**Chapter Twenty-Six: Help me!**_

_**Previously:**_

_**Edward's P.O.V~**_

Bella was passed out in it shower with the water still running.

"Bella." I gasped.

Moving quickly Rose wrapped Bella up in a towel switched of the shower, and then ordered everyone out of the bathroom.

"What happened Edward?"

"I don't know I was just in the bed room when she suddenly screamed out that I should call Ita before I heard a bang and came in here to see her passed out."

"What's Ita?"

"I don't know. She didn't finish her sentence."

Taking Bella from her arms I dressed up her still body in her pyjamas and then put her on the bed as Alice held my Nate and Liz in her arms.

"What's wrong with her Edward?" Alice asked fearfully.

"I'm not sure. Can't you see anything?" I asked agitated.

Alice paused for a few seconds to look into the future.

"All I can see is flashes the Volturi."

Suddenly everything clicked in my mind.

Ita is Italy!

"Of course! Ita is Italy Rose. We need to call Aro he'll probably know what is going on." I uttered frantically.

"Already on it." Carlisle said as the rest of them came running into the room.

Ring. Ring.

"Hello Carlisle my good friend how can I help you. I hope everyone's all right."

"Well that's kind of what I'm calling you about Aro."

* * *

_**Carlisle P.O.V~**_

Ring. Ring.

The sound of the phone ringing resounded in my head as I thought of how to explain what was happening to Aro when I didn't even actually know what was happening myself.

"Hello Carlisle my good friend how can I help you. I hope everyone's all right." Aro said.

"Well that's kind of what I'm calling you about Aro."

"What do you mean? Are the children alright? Where's Bella?"

"The children are perfectly fine Aro." I paused thinking of how to phrase this next bit.

"But..."

"There's no easy way to say this so umm... Bella was in the shower and she passed out for an unknown reason and before that happened she had told us to call you so we were hoping you could help us figure out what is happening."

"She told you to call me?" Aro inquired.

"Well no she actually told us to call Ita which Edward later figured out meant Italy."

"Well I'm afraid that this can only be one thing." Aro sighed.

"What is it?"

"I'd rather not discuss this over the phone and we were coming over to see the children anyway so we'll be there soon." Aro uttered before cutting the phone.

I stared at the phone on confusion. Did Aro just say "hopefully she'll be the same colour when I get there?"

_**Bella P.O.V~**_

I was in a very dark place.

It was so dark that I could hardly see my hand from where it hovered in front of my face.

I stood up and started patting at the walls searching for something I have become fairly familiar with over the years.

Light brightened up the room as I finally found the light switch. I can still remember the first time I was in here and I had started crying because I didn't know where I was.

In my defence I was still a child then, and even half-vampire beings like me cry at times.

"Ah Isabella we meet again." She uttered from behind me.

I turned around quickly and hugged her tightly.

"Carrie."I breathed.

* * *

_**A few hours later~**_

_**Edward's P.O.V~**_

I brushed my hand continuously through my angel's hair as she lay limp in my arms.

The Volturi had just arrived and were now making there way up stairs to where we all waited for them.

Everyone except Aro headed straight over to the children.

"What is happening Aro?" I questioned the man who had just stepped in seconds ago. "Will she be okay?"

His eyes connected with mine and softened as he saw my growing concern for Bella.

"Don't worry Ed-." He began before I angrily cut in.

"Don't worry! Bella fainted for an unknown reason and you're telling me to not worry!" I quietly snarled so as to not worry my children who were being passed around and played with as most of the Volturi got to see them for the first time.

"Edward everything will be okay. Bella is okay. This is always happening to her so you better get used to it if you're planning on staying with her forever!"

"Can you please just tell me what is happening? Please."

"She's getting her new power and to do that she needs to complete a mission..."

I stopped listening to him as I read his mind and found out in better detail than he could ever tell me exactly what Bella was going through and what I should expect to see.

This yet another time when I am truly grateful for my gift.

"...This can take a few hours or a few weeks depending on how quickly Bella solves the mystery," Aro said. "She has never taken any longer than a week to solve a mystery though." He added as he saw my horror filled gaze.

Even a week without Bella would be to long.

* * *

_**A week later~**_

_**Still Edward's P.O.V~**_

It had been a very long week.

The part of the Volturi who had come had left a few days earlier as they had business to attend to.

Every day I tended to the twins need to the best of my ability whilst I always kept an eye on Bella just in case she woke up.

She never did.

Throughout the week I became more and more agitated as Bella showed no signs of getting up any time soon.

By the time it had officially been a week since Bella had fainted I was desperate for her eyes to open. I didn't hunt and eventually I began to leave the others to look after the twins except for the times they were in Bella's room and I could play with them whilst still keeping an eye on Bella.

Sometimes I would think that Elizabeth and Nate had disappeared and we would search everywhere for them only to find them sitting next to Bella's body in the same position I had last seen them.

Help me I think I'm losing my mind.

_**Bella's P.O.V~**_

"Mummy, daddy needs you we need you. Hurry up and come back." Lizzie whined.

I picked up both her and Nate and cradled them in my arms wishing more than anything than I could just go back to the real world with them.

"I know sweetheart but mummy hasn't finished the mission yet so she can't come back."

"But dad is going crazy without you. All he does is sit there and hold you. He doesn't hunt and he only plays with us if somebody leaves us sitting next to him." Nate says as he clings to me.

Nate wanting to show me exactly what Edward has been doing for the past week used his newly discovered power to do just that. I winced as pain flooded my system as I saw Edward sitting on my bed day after day holding me with eyes changing from gold to black and silently wishing me awake.

_I wish I could Edward._

"I know sweetie and I'm sorry but I can't leave without finishing."

All was silent for a while and I was going to tell them that it was time for them to go back to the family who were probably frantically searching for them by now when Elizabeth spoke up.

"We can't leave but we can come to you." Lizzie said with a glint of excitement in her eyes.

"Yes I know." I said in confusion but they ignored me as if I hadn't even spoken.

"Of course," Nate whispered as he smiled at his sister. "Great thinking Lizzie!"

"What are you talking about?" I questioned. Yet again they ignored me.

"Mum we've got to go but we'll be back soon."

"Bye, kiss your daddy for me." I said giving up on asking them what it is that they were talking about.

"We will." They chanted together as they disappeared.

I sat back on to ground and got back to trying to solve the crime.

The answer to my waking up was literally right in front of my eyes but I just couldn't decide.

Who did it?

Gabriella or Eve?

Luke or Brandon?

Giving up once again I lay down and closed my eyes dreaming about my real life.

Somebody help me I screamed mentally as I fell asleep with a smile on my face as I knew Edward would be starring in my dreams just like always.

* * *

_**I'm so sorry that this took so long to be posted but I found it quite hard to write.**_

_**I still feel that it's rubbish but hopefully you guys will like it.**_

_**Please review and tell me what you think and hopefully the next chapter will be out soon.**_

_**There is only a few more chapter left before the epilogue so this story should offically**_

_**be finished during my summer break.**_

_**I've got some ideas for new stories but I want to finish this**_

_**and have the first few chapters written before I even think of posting a new story.**_

_**Amanda*} Capture It... Remember It... **_


	27. Chapter 27:Reunited At Last

_**No song for this chapter either =[**_

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all.**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Reunited At Last**_

_**Previously:**_

_**Bella's P.O.V~**_

All was silent for a while and I was going to tell them that it was time for them to go back to the family who were probably frantically searching for them by now when Elizabeth spoke up.

"We can't leave but we can come to you." Lizzie said with a glint of excitement in her eyes.

"Yes I know." I said in confusion but they ignored me as if I hadn't even spoken.

"Of course," Nate whispered as he smiled at his sister. "Great thinking Lizzie!"

"What are you talking about?" I questioned. Yet again they ignored me.

"Mum we've got to go but we'll be back soon."

"Bye, kiss your daddy for me." I said giving up on asking them what it is that they were talking about.

"We will." They chanted together as they disappeared.

I sat back on to ground and got back to trying to solve the crime.

The answer to my waking up was literally right in front of my eyes but I just couldn't decide.

Who did it?

Gabriella or Eve?

Luke or Brandon?

Giving up once again I lay down and closed my eyes dreaming about my real life.

Somebody help me I screamed mentally as I fell asleep with a smile on my face as I knew Edward would be starring in my dreams just like always.

* * *

_**A few hours before~**_

_**Bella P.O.V~**_

"_Ah Isabella we meet again." She uttered from behind me._

_I turned around quickly and hugged her tightly._

"_Carrie." I breathed._

She hugged me back in a way that it almost rivalled Emmett's bear hugs.

Carrie pulled back and smiling at me widely before she went into what I like to call her 'professional mode.'

"O.K. Isabella you have twelve days to do this otherwise you will not be getting the power and you'll have to stay here until the actual police figure out who did it."

"Which power is it this time?" I muttered whilst correcting her in my head as I knew from experience that she would just ignore me if I tell her to call me Bella.

"My dear friend Isabella you should know by now that I won't be telling you that until you solve the crime." She smirked as she probably thought about the other time I had tried to get her to tell me before I solved the crime.

I failed and ended up wasting time I could of been using to find the criminal so that I could go back home.

"Yh I know I just thought I might as well try." I sighed shrugging.

"I can tell you though that this power will make a lot of people happy."

I stared at her wishing that she would give me some more information on the power.

All she did was stare back.

Eventually I gave up with a sigh and said "Okay what happened this time?"

"I'll let Dani and Daniel explain that." She uttered before we were in the Mystery Busters headquarters.

Dani and Daniel along with Carrie were the first people I met when I came here for the first time so naturally I felt the most comfortable around them.

Not wanting me to feel uncomfortable the company always let either one of the twins _**(Dani & Daniel)**_ or Carrie come to meet me.

"Belle!" Dani squealed before I was attacked.

"Dani!" I imitated before I was suddenly hugged from behind.

"Daniel."I screeched before breaking out of Dani's hug and hugging her brother properly.

"Nice to see you too pipsqueak." He chuckled against my hair.

"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat behind us.

I turned around peeved at whoever had disrupted out reunion.

My irritation died down when I saw is was just Carrie as I knew that she wouldn't be interrupting if she didn't have to.

"Guys I think we should tell Isabella about the case so she can get back to her sexy fiancé."

I blushed a deep red and stared at her questioningly "How did you know about that?"

"I'll tell you all about that after we tell you about the case."

10 minutes later I was already confused and irritated and I hadn't even started on the case.

"So you're trying to tell me that this guy's body was just found in his home, in his own bed with no sign of a break in or struggle?"

"Yep."

"Then how the hell do you know it was a murder!"

"Because Belle... umm well I'm not actually sure..." Dani trailed of whilst looking at Carrie hoping she knew why they thought it was a murder.

She rolled her eyes at Dani and said "We had been watching him a few days before his death since the day he called the police saying that an intruder was in his house. They came and checked the house and there was no sign of a break in so they declared that he was just wasting there time and left. We noticed in the few days that we watched him that he seemed to always be losing things or getting things stolen from him."

She paused to breath and I used that as my opportunity to speak.

"I still don't see how this shows that he was murdered maybe he had a... heart attack or something." I shrugged not knowing how a perfectly healthy human could have just died in his sleep but refusing to believe that it was a murder.

Ignoring me- something she does a lot- Carrie continued. "He once caught his girlfriend Eve Johnson supposedly 'moving' one of his deceased mothers most prized and valuable possession. Later on in that day we saw her giving it to her ex boyfriend Luke Akinson and then go to a shop keeper who we found out is named Brandon Smith who gave her an exact replica of the figurine. The next day we saw her exchange some cash with Gabriella Harris which she had gotten from Ethan's _**(the dead dude)**_ secret stash."

"So you guys saw all of this happening but didn't do anything?"

"That's not out job little one. There had been no death yet so we couldn't intervene." Daniel explained.

"But didn't you guys see his death."

"No we were all preoccupied with more important things."

"Ok so you guys want we to find out how killed him right and how?"

"Yep."

"Ok."

I breathed in deeply wishing I was back in Forks.

"Oh yeah and Isabella you're going to need this." Carrie said as she threw something at me.

I caught it just as I was transported back into the dark room.

"Hey you didn't tell me how you know about Edward." I shouted knowing she would hear.

All I heard was a chuckle before all was quiet.

About ten minutes later I was disrupted from reading the file that Carrie had thrown at me by a loud thump.

"Ow you could be a little gentle you know." Hissed one voice in irritation.

"I know." Laughed another.

Getting up ready to defend myself from whoever was there I was pleasantly surprised to see my children.

"Nate? Lizzie?" I asked confused.

"Hey mum." They said together.

* * *

_**Starting from where the last chapter ended~**_

_**Edward P.O.V~**_

"Where have you guys been? I've been looking for you everywhere." I asked my children who I had been looking everywhere for.

"We went to visit mum." Nate said.

I sighed and sat down and pulled them onto my lap. "Look I know you guys miss you mum just like I do but imagined that she's back won't make her actually come back any quicker."

"I'm not telling any fibs dad and we aren't delusional! Let me show you."

Just like the first time it happened I was shocked when Nate used his power on me.

_Bella in a small room._

_Bella talking to them about how much she misses everyone._

_Bella wincing in pain as Nate used his power on her._

_Bella looking heartbroken and confused when they said they had to go._

I gasped and turned towards my children "Is that where you disappeared to?"

"Yes," Liz started, "And this time you can come with us and we can help mum solve the crime so that she can come back home."

"Of course!" A smile breaking out on my face as I though about seeing my love again.

"Lets go!" Nate said excited as well.

"Wait we have to tell the others first so they won't worry." Liz said always the voice of reason.

"You guys go and do that whilst I pack us some things we might need."

* * *

_**10 minutes later~**_

"Is everyone ready?" Liz asked excitedly

"Oh hurry up already." Nate sighed impatiently.

"I'll take that as a yes. Let's go!" Lizzie said too excited to get upset at Nate.

I felt like I was being pulled in many different directions and then the pulling sensation just suddenly stopped.

"Liz are we there yet?" I questioned.

She never did get to answer my question though as someone jumped on me making me stagger backwards before I managed to regain my balance.

I looked down and was surprised at what I saw.

* * *

_**Thank's for reviewing for the last chapter.**_

_**I didn't have time to reply to your reviews as I figured you'd rather have the chapter than a reply**_

_**to your review.**_

_**Hope you liked it!**_

_**Amanda*} Capture It... Remember It...**_


	28. Chapter 28:Suspect One

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Suspect One**_

_**Previously:**_

_**Edward's P.O.V~**_

I gasped and turned towards my children "Is that where you disappeared to?"

"Yes," Liz started, "And this time you can come with us and we can help mum solve the crime so that she can come back home."

"Of course!" A smile breaking out on my face as I though about seeing my love again.

"Lets go!" Nate said excited as well.

"Wait we have to tell the others first so they won't worry." Liz said ever the voice of reason.

"You guys go and do that whilst I pack us some things we might need."

_**10 minutes later~**_

"Is everyone ready?" Liz asked excitedly

"Oh hurry up already." Nate impatiently sighed.

"I'll take that as a yes. Let's go!" Lizzie said too excited to get upset at Nate.

I felt like I was pulled in different directions and then I just suddenly stopped.

"Liz are we there yet?" I questioned.

She never every did get to answer my question though as someone jumped on me making me stagger backwards before regaining my balance again.

I looked down and was surprised with what I saw.

* * *

_**Edward's P.O.V~**_

"Uh Hello?" I questioned looking at the person who had finally got off me.

"Hi my names Dani and it's great to finally meet the man who has stolen our little Belle's heart."

"Thanks," I muttered distractedly "Do you happen to know where Bella is?"

"Mummy!" I heard Liz squeal.

I looked up and into the beautiful eyes of my love.

Looking right at me she said "Sorry Dani gets a little excited sometimes. Kinda like Alice."

Quickly closing the distance between us I wrapped my arms around her waist as she automatically put her arms around my neck.

"I've missed you so much." I whispered.

"Me too." She whispered back as I held her even closer to me.

I kissed her once on the neck and turned around to face out audience. Our children had already charmed Dani and two other people who I haven't yet met.

Quickly as everyone else was distracted I kissed Bella passionately as I had wanted to do all week long.

About halfway through I was shocked as Bella just suddenly burst into tears.

"Love what's the matter? Are you hurt?." I asked frantically checking her over for any injuries.

"I'm just so happy that your here. I thought I was never going to see you again as I can't seem to solve this stupid case."

"Don't worry about the case mum we'll help you." Nate said.

"Yeah we'll all solve it together." Elizabeth agreed.

I picked up Nate as Bella got Liz and we shared our first ever family hug.

We were all busy clutching onto each other when I heard someone sniffling behind us. I turned round to see Dani and the other girl crying whilst the boy hugged them to him.

"I'm sorry it's just you guys are so sweet." Dani said sniffing in-between every word.

The other girl just nodded as Dani spoke in silent agreement.

"I'm Daniel, the crazy ones twin."

"I'm Caroline but you can call me Carrie."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Edward, Bella's fiancé."

"I'm guessing you guys want to get this over and done with so you can go home so I'm just going to tell you what you need to know. Ethan Roberts was found in his bed, dead on Thursday August 5th (it's Saturday 14th) by his girlfriend Eve Johnson who is one of the suspects. The police are now saying that he was poisoned and what you guys have to find out is who is responsible for the killing. The four suspects are his girlfriend Eve, his girlfriend's ex Luke Akinson, a shop keeper Brandon Smith and Gabriella Harris. At the moment we are thinking that whoever killed him wanted his money."

"Hey how come you guys didn't tell me that he was poisoned."

"We just found out little one."

"Oh."

"Well I think it's time we started questioning the suspects." I uttered.

"How we going to do this?"

"I'll get the girls with Nate and you and Lizzie get the boys. Were going to have to dazzle the information out of them."

* * *

_**Suspect One**_

_Gabriella Harris~_

After getting Bella to pinpoint exactly where Gabriella was I walked into McDonald's with Nate and went to buy him a happy meal.

We got into the line right behind the reason we were in this shop in the first place and got ready to 'dazzle' what happened out of her.

She had just finished ordering her medium sized coke and was beginning the walk to a table when I "accidentally" bumped into her making her lose her grip on her drink.

"I'm so sorry."I said.

"Watch where you're going id-."Her voice trailed of as she looked up.

"Why don't I get you another one?" Flashing a crooked smile at her and not giving her anytime to answer I went up to the counter to order the happy meal and a large coke.

As I did this Nate was doing a little dazzling of his own.

"Your hair is very pretty." Nate said as he widened his eyes perfecting the look of an adorable, innocent child.

"Well that's great I did spend all of my morning doing it so it better look nice." Gabriella huffed.

I guess it wasn't going to be that easy to break her.

Paying for and clutching the food in one hand I put my arm around Gabriella waist and whispered in her ear seductively "What table would you like to sit at sweetie?"

I heard her gulp once as she lifted a shaky hand to point at the table she was heading to before.

"Perfect." I whispered as I breathed in her ear and trailed a cold finger down her neck.

Wanting to tease her a bit I let go of her and picked up Nate carrying him to the table.

"She seems like she's going to be a bit rough to break so I think were going to have to up the ante alright. And call her mummy she'll like that a lot." I told Nate too quitly for any humans to hear.

He nodded to shoe that he understood and sat down in the chair opposite me so Gabriella could sit next to me.

"So what sweetie what's your name. I bet it's something beautiful just like you are."

She blushed and I found that she looked ugly when she blushed unlike Bella who looked cute. Of course I am kind of bias when it comes to Bella.

"Gabriella."She said meekly and if I didn't know that she had helped in the killing of an innocent guy I might have actually thought that she was a sweet girl.

"Beautiful name just like I thought. So what is someone like you doing here all alone? No boyfriend?" I asked staring into her dull blue eyes with my own intense golden ones.

"No I don't have a boyfriend and I was actually going to meet someone here but he bailed on me, something about how he had met a girl or something." She shrugged.

I guess that means that Bella and Lizzie are doing pretty well with Brandon.

"Well since you're free and I'm free how about we get to know each other better. I'm Anthony by the way and that's Nathan my nephew." I added changing our names.

"Hello my names Nathan and I'm... four how old are you. Eighteen?" Nate said pausing when telling her his age and acting like he needed to count his fingers like a child his age probably would.

"Aaw you're so sweet. I'm twenty-two actually." Gabriella said.

I could tell that we were starting to win her over as she smiled when Nate flashed her his crooked grin with his dimples that made him look even more adorable according to Gabriella.

I continued to read her thoughts as I heard her think the name Ethan before she stopped her self from thinking about him.

I spent about 30 minutes getting to know about her making every question more personal than the last as she slurped on her drink and Nate munched on his fries occasionally asking some questions and complimenting her.

"So what's the worst thing you have ever done?" I asked when she was completely relaxed.

At once her mind went to Ethan and his murder and I managed to find out that she was the one that provided Eve with the poison in exchange for cash.

She shook her head and started to think of other things to stop her for thinking about what I wanted her to think about.

"Umm I stole money from my mum and when she asked if I had seen it I said no." She lied as she tensed up.

Nate seeing that she was tensing up again came over and sat in her lap. He played with her hair and said "Mummy will you come to the park with us Anthony's boring."

She was going to give in as Nate called her mummy but someone decided to call her at the worst possible time.

Couldn't they have waited a few hours!

She seemed to transform back into the person I had met almost an hour ago as she rushed out of McDonald's with a rushed I've gotta go.

I heard her say what do you want Luke, before she got in her car and drove off.

Un-satisfied with the little information I had managed to get I was resolved to go all out to get Eve to tell me who killed Ethan as we left McDonald's with a happy meal for Lizzie, a burger fries and a drink for Bella and a juice box for Nate.

"Hopefully Bella had more luck with Brandon." I said as Nate walked next to me cheerfully drinking his apple juice.

* * *

_**There's probably about 3-6 chapters left of this story before it is officially finished.**_

_**Please review it makes me update quicker, just like I did this time.**_

_**Who do you think killed Ethan?**_

_**Amanda*} Capture It... Remember It...**_


	29. Chapter 29:Suspect Two And Three

_**Disclaimer: Twilight is Stephenie Meyer's and The Lost Daughter is mine!**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Suspect II and III**_

_**Previously:**_

_**Edward's P.O.V~**_

"So what's the worst thing you have ever done?" I asked when she was completely relaxed.

At once her mind went to Ethan and his murder and I managed to find out that she was the one that provided Eve with the poison in exchange for cash.

She shook her head and started to think of other things to stop her for thinking about what I wanted her to think about.

"Umm I stole money from my mum and when she asked if I had seen it I said no." She lied as she tensed up.

Nate seeing that she was tensing up again came over and sat in her lap. He played with her hair and said "Mummy will you come to the park with us Anthony's boring."

She was going to give in as Nate called her mummy but someone decided to call her at the worst possible time.

Couldn't they have waited a few hours!

She seemed to transform back into the person I had met almost an hour ago as she rushed out of McDonald's with a rushed I've gotta go.

I heard her say what do you want Luke, before she got in her car and drove off.

Un-satisfied with the little information I had managed to get I was resolved to go all out to get Eve to tell me who killed Ethan as we left McDonald's with a happy meal for Lizzie, a burger fries and a drink for Bella and a juice box for Nate.

"Hopefully Bella had more luck with Brandon." I said as Nate walked next to me cheerfully drinking his apple juice.

* * *

_**Bella P.O.V~**_

_**Suspect Two**_

_Brandon Smith~_

I paused in front of the Costcutter 24-hour convenience store and paused.

Making sure he was in hearing distance I looked around as if I was confused and then looked at Lizzie.

Standing at the same height as me with her chocolate brown with green and gold flecked eyes and curly hair stood the new Lizzie.

Figuring that Brandon wouldn't be able to resist two beautiful young ladies I made Lizzie look older and taller.

"Liz are you sure this is the way to the park?" I asked.

"I dunno Bells. Gosh I just wish someone would take us there." Lizzie huffed in fake annoyance.

"Hello ladies I couldn't help but hear you talking. I would be honoured to escort you to the park. It's kind of far from here though."Brandon almost purred.

If he was trying to sound sexy it so wasn't working.

"Yes please." Lizzie said looking at him from under her lashes just like I had taught her.

I had to hide my laughter at Brandon's reaction.

He almost sprinted to us after telling his co-worker that he was going to take his break now.

"So what's your name." I asked as he threw an air over both of our shoulders and pulled us to his side.

Fighting the urge to get him of me and my daughter I smiled up at him and whispered "I'm Bella by the way."

He moved his head just as I was moving my head and we almost kissed.

I cringed and moved away in vampire speed.

Hoping to distract him Lizzie said "So how far is this park exactly." As if we didn't already know.

"Don't worry about that sweetheart. I'm Brandon by the way." As he said this he was moving his hand down Lizzie's back and had almost come in contact with her bottom before I flung him off us and into the alleyway we were walking past.

I guess it's time to get the information out of him the hard way.

I was expecting him to get straight back up but he didn't.

"Oops Lizzie I think knocked him out."

As she was busy nodding in agreement I transformed Lizzie back into my little girl and told her to tie up his arms and legs with the rope we had brought with us just in case this had to happen.

Getting out the ice cold water once she was done I poured it on his face and almost instantly he shot up and looked around panicked.

"What? Where am I?"

Giggling I went to stand before him so he could see me. "Hi Brandon."

"You," He said shocked "What do you want?"

"Who killed Ethan Roberts." I asked cutting to the chase.

Trembling he said "How am I meant to know? I didn't even know the guy."

"Liz give me the knife." I uttered.

Of course we didn't actually have a knife but Brandon didn't know this.

"Wait!" He screamed "I'll tell you just please put the knife away."

"You've got ten minutes to tell me everything otherwise you die."

"Uh okay so..."

_**12 minutes later~**_

"It was nice meeting you Brandon." I said as we left him still trembling slightly in front of his shop after he had told us what he knew.

Looking at Lizzie with a gleam in my eye I said "Hopefully Luke will be able to tell us who Adam is"

Laughing we walked to Luke's dingy apartment which was not to far from the shop.

* * *

_**Edward P.O.V~**_

We were back in the room we started off in but Liz and Bella hadn't turned up yet.

10 minutes later and I was just about to tell Nate that we might as well go and find Eve by ourselves as it looked like Bella wouldn't be back anytime when the aforementioned person ran in with Liz on her heals.

"Edward we know who killed Ethan. It was Adam." Bella squealed excitedly.

"Adam? Who's Adam?"

The next few seconds were spent with me and Nate trying to figure out what Bella and Liz were saying.

"Both of you stop. Ok Bella please tell us from the beginning what happened today and please do it slowly so we can understand."

"Well we went to question Brandon first and we had planned to try and get it out of him as he walked us to the park but he tried to touch Lizzie's as- I mean bottom"

"What."I seethed not even caring that she almost said ass in front of our kid's.

"Edward do you want to hear what happened or not?"

I nodded.

"Then shush. Anyway as I was saying he tried to touch Lizzie's bum so I threw him into a alley way which knocked him unconscious. Liz tied him up and after some coaxing he finally told us what we wanted to know. Basically Brandon got Ethan's key from his house one day when he was delivering his groceries, and got a copy off it which he used to put Ethan's key back on his table and sneak back out of his house. He then gave the key to Gabriella Smith who gave it and the poison to Adam who then gave the poison to Eve. Eve put the poison in Ethan's drink and then Adam dressed Ethan up in his pyjamas and put him in bed to make it seem like he passed away in his sleep."

"Wait so how come Luke is a suspect instead of this Adam guy?" I asked utterly confused.

"I'm getting to that bit. So we took Brandon back to his shop after that and went straight to Luke's apartment. I was able to open the front door without even using any force and it seemed like nobody was home. That is until we stopped outside his bedroom where I could hear a lot of noise coming from."

"That's when she put some kind of spell on me so that I couldn't hear or see anything." Lizzie pouted.

Whispering in my ear so nobody else could hear Bella told me what had happened after that.

"I opened the door and saw Eve and Luke getting freaky."

"Freaky?" I butted in.

"They were having sex." Bella continued to whisper "I wouldn't have found anything strange with this if Eve wasn't screaming out Adam instead of Luke."

Finished telling me stuff that the children shouldn't hear Bella began to talk loud enough for everyone to hear again. "That's when I figured out that Adam was Luke. However it wasn't until we were almost here that I figured out exactly why they called Luke Adam."

"Which is?" I asked.

"Luke's ex girlfriend is called Eve-"

"So they call them Adam and Eve after the first ever created humans." I finished off

"So can we go home now?" Nate asked pleadingly just as Carrie, Dani and Daniel appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

* * *

_**Just in-case you're confused the twins are growing up really fast because they're 3/4 vampire**_

_**and only 1/4 human so they're growing to grow up even faster than Renesmee.**_

_**Hope you liked the chapter!**_

_**Fic's you gotta read:**_

_**Judgement by Absolutely Cullen**_

_**Such a Pretty Little Girl by Jess the Weird**_

_**Neighbor Boy by trustxbelieve**_

_**The Billionaire Bum by Deavlynn**_

_**Spy Games by Jenn1987**_

_**Change by KatieCullen96**_

_**Until The Next Chapter,**_

_**Amanda*} Capture It... Remember It...**_


	30. Chapter 30:I Wanna Go Home

_**Where we love is home. **_  
_**Home that our feet may leave, but not our hearts.**_  
_**~Oliver Wendell Holmes**_

Let me go home  
I'm just too far from where you are  
I wanna come home

And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life  
It's like I just stepped outside  
When everything was going right  
And I know just why you could not  
Come along with me  
But this was not your dream  
But you always believe in me

Another winter day has come  
And gone away  
And even Paris and Rome  
And I wanna go home  
Let me go home

_**-By Westlife & Michael Bublé- Home**_

_**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to the one and only Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Chapter Thirty: I Wanna Go Home**_

_**Previously:**_

_**Edward's P.O.V~**_

"Wait so how come Luke is a suspect instead of this Adam guy?" I asked utterly confused.

"I'm getting to that bit. So we took Brandon back to his shop after that and went straight to Luke's apartment. I was able to open the front door without even using any force and it seemed like nobody was home. That is until we stopped outside his bedroom where I could hear a lot of noise coming from."

"That's when she put some kind of spell on me so that I couldn't hear or see anything." Lizzie pouted.

Whispering in my ear so nobody else could hear Bella told me what had happened after that.

"I opened the door and saw Eve and Luke getting freaky."

"Freaky?" I butted in.

"They were having sex." Bella continued to whisper "I wouldn't have found anything strange with this if Eve wasn't screaming out Adam instead of Luke."

Finished telling me stuff that the children shouldn't hear Bella began to talk loud enough for everyone to hear again. "That's when I figured out that Adam was Luke. However it wasn't until we were almost here that I figured out exactly why they called Luke Adam."

"Which is?" I asked.

"Luke's ex girlfriend is called Eve-"

"So they call them Adam and Eve after the first ever created humans." I finished off

"So can we go home now?" Nate asked pleadingly just as Carrie, Dani and Daniel appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

* * *

_**Bella P.O.V~**_

"Congratulations all for finding out who killed Ethan. Now we just need to bring Luke in for a lie detector test to make sure with have the right guy." Carrie said.

"Then can we go home?" Nate asked.

"Yes. Now Isabella please come with us. The rest of you can stay here."

I wave bye just before we ended up in the Mystery Busters HQ.

"Okay Isabella were going to get you to go inside and question him whilst a professional keeps an eye on the polygraph which tells you whether a person is lying or not. We've already attached the sensors to him and were just waiting for you to start."

"Okay."

"Start of with simple questions first." Carrie reminded me.

"Yes. I have done this before you know."

"Just get in there and hurry up. The faster you do this the faster you'll be going home."

That was the last thing I heard her say before I walked into the room where Luke and another man waited for me.

"Hello Luke my name is Bella. If you haven't figured it out already you are here today to take a lie detector test to see whether you killed Ethan Roberts. Do you have anything you would like to say before we begin?"

"Where am I?"

"Don't worry about that Luke just focus on answering truthfully and you should be out of here in no time. Okay?"

He nodded and gulped looking around the room again.

"When were you born?"

_**20 minutes later~**_

After getting all the simple questions out of the way which told us what his breathing rate, pulse rate, blood pressure, perspiration and arm and leg movement's were when he was telling the truth, we asked him the real questions.

_Did you kill Ethan Roberts?_

Right now we were just waiting for the test results. Luke had been escorted home and if we found that he did kill Ethan we will be anonymously dropping of the results at the police station.

"Um Bella." Daniel called out in a nervous voice.

"Yes." I asked.

"I don't think your going to like what I'm going to tell you."

"What is it? Did the test not work of something?" I probed.

"Well..."

* * *

_**Edward P.O.V~**_

"Oh Edward we were wrong. I was wrong! And we only have 3 days left!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked Bella as I tried to calm her down.

She had just appeared in front of me a few seconds ago and had started crying.

"I'm going to be stuck here until the police figure it out. What if the never do? What if I'm stuck here forever?" She continued to say.

"Bella. Bella! What happened?"

"It's not Luke and we only have three more days left!"

"Three more days to do what?" I asked Bella confused.

"To solve the crime otherwise I have to stay here until the police solve it and I won't get the power either."

"Then we'll just have to solve the crime in three days. If we can't do it in three days then I guess were all stuck here until the police figure it out." I shrugged not understanding why she was crying.

"I don't think we can do it I mean we came to the conclusion that it was Luke in 9 days. 9 days that we have now wasted because we didn't even find the real killer and I couldn't make you guys stay here with me."

"So maybe the real killer is called Adam and the whole 'Adam and Eve' thing was where we went wrong in finding the killer and we stay wherever you are mum." Nate said as he came to hug Bella.

"Yeah mum Nate's right. We'll never leave you here alone and I'm sure that Ethan knew someone called Adam." Lizzie said.

Almost immediately Bella stopped crying. Wiping her eyes and occasionally sniffing she said "Of course! Okay we don't have too much time to do this so this is what we're going to do..."

I just stared at her in amazement.

One second she's crying and the next she's telling everybody what to do!

That's my girl! The woman who I'm going to marry, the mother of my children.

I smiled at her when she looked up and mouthed I love you because I really, really did.

I was walking around whilst Bella and the twins were planning what we could do.

I stumbled across a folder which had Ethan Roberts on it in capital letters.

"Love what's this?" I asked holding up the file so she could see.

"Edward!"

"What?" I asked confused

"I'm so dumb," She muttered slapping her head. "Read the file and tell me if you find anything about Adam in there."

I flipped through the file until I got to the section titled 'Family'.

"Bella! I think I've found something" I called.

"What is it? Have you found someone named Adam?"

Looking through the information I stopped at the bit titled 'Siblings'.

I then skimmed through the bit about Ethan's siblings.

_Adam Roberts is Ethan Roberts older half-brother._

_They share the same father but have different mothers._

_Adam came to live with Ethan when his mum died in a fire. As his dad was his only living family he had to go and live with him._

_Adam was supposed to get the trust fund because he was the older son but last year he was convicted off paedophilia and so the trust fund money was given to Ethan instead._

_Ethan would of had access to this money except he was killed which means the trust fund is now Adam's._

"Well Bella I think we've solved the case."

"So can we go home now?" Nate asked just like he did the other time we thought we had solved the crime.

This time however I was able to answer him.

"Yes we can Nate. Yes we can."

* * *

_**Bella P.O.V~**_

We landed with a quiet thump in my bedroom.

In a hurry to see the rest of the family I rushed ahead of anyone else and hugged the first- and only- person I saw who just happened to be Alice.

"Oh hi Bella." Alice said hugging me back.

"Hello Alice." I said smiling at her.

"BELLA," She screamed hugging me tightly now she realised it was actually me in front of her. "I've missed you so much. We all have. We've got so much to catch up on and we need to go shopping, pronto!"

"Sure whatever you want Alice. Where is everyone else?"

"They've all gone hunting but I stayed behind because I went yesterday. I can't believe you're actually here. You've got to tell me what happened." She trilled.

"Don't worry Alice I'll tell you all about it later. Now I think there are some other people who want to greet you as well."

* * *

_**Thank you Lozzy035 for reviewing before I put up the message and **_

_**thank you for everyone who reviewed after!**_

_**I forgot to write on the message that you shouldn't review for it**_

_**because now all the people who reviewed for it won't be able to review for this chapter.**_

_**Hope you liked this chapter and please review!**_

_**Fics You Gotta Read:**_

_**Music Notes by Jral**_

_**Hunter by Stephen king Reincarnated**_

_**Doctor's Orders by mybluesky**_

_**My Spring Fling by realism**_

_**High Anxiety by EdwardsBloodType **_

_**To Be Loved by xNimC**_

_**Amanda*} Capture It... Remember It...**_


	31. Chapter 31:My Life

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga**_

_**Chapter Thirty-One: My Life**_

_**Previously:**_

_**Bella's P.O.V~**_

We landed with a quiet thump in my bedroom.

In a hurry to see the rest of the family I rushed ahead of anyone else and hugged the first- and only- person I saw who just happened to be Alice.

"Oh hi Bella." Alice said hugging me back.

"Hello Alice." I said smiling at her.

"BELLA," She screamed hugging me tightly now she realised it was actually me in front of her. "I've missed you so much. We all have. We've got so much to catch up on and we need to go shopping, pronto!"

"Sure whatever you want Alice. Where is everyone else?"

"They've all gone hunting but I stayed behind because I went yesterday. I can't believe you're actually here. You've got to tell me what happened." She trilled.

"Don't worry Alice I'll tell you all about it later. Now I think there are some other people who want to greet you as well."

* * *

_**Bella P.O.V~**_

"It's almost time everyone!" Alice trilled.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do baby girl?" Rosalie asked as she made my already perfect hair even better.

"Yes I'm sure mum. I'm so excited I can't wait to officially be Mrs. Edward Cullen."

"Okay everyone places." Alice whisper shouted.

As I got in place behind Rosalie who was my matron of honour, I thought about the pass week.

Alice, Esme, Rosalie had spent the past few days preparing for my wedding.

Since the day me and Edward announced that we wanted to get married as soon as possible, which had also been the day we had come home, until yesterday when they'd declared that everything was perfect, they had been working really hard to get this wedding done.

We had just finished telling everyone about what had happened and how we had finally found Adam and got him arrested and were now in my room.

"So are we going to move back to your house now?" I asked Edward.

"We can but I think we should keep this house here for later on when the house gets a bit crowded."

"And what makes you think that the house is going to get crowded?"

"Oh come on Bella. You know Esme and Rosalie would kill to have that new power of yours. I know for a fact that once you share it with them there is going to be a lot of sex going on in that house."

A few minutes later Edward sighed and said in a nervous voice "Bella I'll understand if you think it's too soon but I can't bear to wait anymore. I love you and you love me and well how soon do you think Alice, Rosalie and Esme can plan a wedding?"

Before I could answer Alice came running and squealing up the stairs and into our room.

"Don't you guys worry about anything. We'll have this wedding planned by next week!"

A few hours later Edward and I walked down to see Rosalie picking out colours with Lizzie and Alice measuring Nate.

That was the moment when it felt like the right moment to tell them about my new gift so I did.

"I got the power of pregnancy and well the power can also be shared with other people so that they can have children." I blurted out.

Everything was silent for a moment and Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme came rushing into the living room as they heard my announcement.

Needless to say Edward was right about the sex thing. Even Alice who had never really wanted children was happy because now she actually had a choice.

The day after that the Volturi arrived to help out, and I heard all about the new couple Jane and Corin.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of Wagner's traditional march.

Nate wearing his mini tuxedo and Lizzie looking adorable in her white with a blue that matched Nate's silk vest and tie, dress began to walk down the aisle until they reached the front of the room.

Nate who was the ring bearer went to the right, whilst Lizzie who was the flower girl went to the left.

When Nate and Liz were halfway down the aisle Alice and Jane with Jasper and Corin began to walk down.

Alice and Jane went to the left and Jasper and Corin went to the right.

Alice and Jane both looked amazing in their identical baby blue bridesmaid dresses except for the fact that Alice had hers altered so her dress had no strap whilst Jane had one strap, and Jasper and Corin looked dashing in their suits.

Next Rosalie began to walk down the aisle in her Silk taffeta bow monde dress by in light blue, and I gripped onto Emmett's arm tighter as I got ready for my turn.

Rosalie walked gracefully down the aisle in her a

As my father was not here (nor did I want him here,) Emmett who I guess would be my step-father was going to do the honour of walking me down the aisle before going and taking his place next to Jasper as one of Edward's best men.

A sudden fanfare trilled through the music and I knew it was my turn.

Me and Emmett walked to the slow tempo of the music down the aisle. Him pale like normal and me red from all the eyes on me.

I took my eyes of my feet once we descended the stairs and looked around.

Seeing all the people's eyes on me made me blush even harder, but I continued searching across the rows of chairs until I found him at last, standing in front of an arch overflowing with even more flowers.

I barely paid attention to the fact that Carlisle stood beside him with Angela's father behind both of them. At that moment I didn't see anyone else except for Edward's perfect face.

As he met my gaze he broke into a breathtaking smile and I smiled back.

All I wanted to do right now was run to him. The march was too slow and I struggled to keep to its rhythm. Finally we got to the end of the aisle and then at last Emmett placed my hand in Edward's before taking his place next to Jasper.

Our vows were the simple traditional words but instead of "till death do us part" we said "as long as we both shall live."

Now it was time for us to give each other the rings.

Mr. Weber who had collected the rings from Nate began to say "The wedding ring is a symbol of eternity. It is an outward sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two hearts in endless love. And now as a token of your love and of your deep desire to be forever united in heart and soul, you Edward Cullen, may place a ring on the finger of your bride.

Edward got my ring from Mr. Weber and as he put it on my finger he said "Bella, I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my wife this day and forevermore."

"By the same token Isabella Swan, you may place a ring on the finger of your groom."

Smiling through my tears I said "I Isabella Swan give thee Edward Cullen this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my wife this day and forevermore."

As Mr. Weber said his last part I finally felt complete.

"I do." I just about managed to choke out, blinking my eyes clear so I could see his face.

"I do." Edward vowed in a strong voice.

We were then declared as husband and wife.

Edward cradled my face carefully in his hands and we shared our first kiss as husband and wife.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you to." He promised kissing me once again.

* * *

_**2 years later~**_

_**Bella P.O.V~**_

"Mummy!" Melody screeched. "Justin bit my finger."

"Justin Zachary Cullen stop biting your sister."

"But she was the one who bit me first mum!" Justin complained.

"I don't care who started it! You're older than her you should know better!" Rosalie said.

"Whatever I don't want to play with Melody anymore anyway. Caleb you wanna play football?"

I sighed as I watched the whole thing take place before trying to go back to bed.

"Melody Eden give me my dolly back now!" Lizzie snarled

"But me and Marie wanted to play Barbie." Melody pouted.

I groaned again it seemed like Melody was always involved with all the arguments. Sometimes I hated her trouble-making ways but I always will love my half-sister.

Melody Eden and Justin Zachary were my half-siblings, Emmett and Rosalie's children.

Marissa or Marie Zoe and Caleb Dale were Esme and Carlisle's children.

Alice had one daughter with Jasper called Peyton Lindsay.

"Hayden." I called the name of my youngest child.

"Yes mummy?"

"Go and get the extra dollies I brought please and give them to Melly and Marie."

"Okay mummy." Hayden said before getting the bag full of dollies.

Hayden Drake was born a year ago on August 15th, 6 days before me and Edward's first wedding anniversary, and now one years old but was physically a extremely intelligent 3 year old.

Lizzie and Nate are both 4 years and a few months old.

Even though Rosalie, Esme and Alice's children are full vampires they are going to stop aging when they are 17 years old. They are growing even faster then my children since they haven't got any humanness in them.

Justin was the first child to be born because of my gift and he is now 4 years old.

Melody is now 2 years old.

Marissa and Caleb are second set of twins in this family and are 3 years old.

Peyton the youngest child is only a year old and is already in love with fashion just like her mother.

"All I want to do is sleep." I whined.

"Well it's your fault that we are here right now instead of at home." Edward pointed out.

"Oh shut up Eddie."

"Sure love." Edward chuckled not even bothering to correct me.

A few minutes later he left to go and play football with Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and the boys.

All the girls played with the dollies whilst Esme watched them.

"Sometimes I just hate being pregnant," Alice complained "Jasper doesn't let me do anything."

"I know how you feel Alice," I agreed.

"Well I think it's great. I wish I was pregnant right now." Rosalie chimed in.

Alice and I rolled our eyes at her.

"I think were going to call this one Liberty Mia." Alice said.

"Well we were thinking Ava Amelia." I uttered rubbing my belly.

"I love the names and I can't wait for you guys children to be born."

Sighing I leaned on Edward. All was silent and I was going to try and fall asleep before the children started making noise again.

"Sis Bella! Nate hit me!" Marissa screamed.

Esme and Rosalie's children call me Sis Bella and Alice's children called me Aunt Bella.

"She's lying mum!" Nate also screamed.

I groaned and got up to go and find out what had happened now. I guess I wasn't going to be going to bed anytime soon.

* * *

_**Like It? Love It? Hate It?**_

_**Before someone tells me that some of the wedding bits are wrong **_

_**can I just say that I had to write this using**_

_**information from the internet as I've never been to a wedding before!**_

**_Bella and Edward's rings, Bella, Rosalie, Alice, Jane, Lizzie and Nate's outfits are on my profile._**

**_Your going to have to use your imagination to picture the bridesmaid dress without the strap _**

**_for Alice's dress and all the men were wearing Nate's suit but in a bigger size (obviously)_**

_**Okay I think the next chapter is going to be the last one!**_

_**For the second-to-last time (I Think) please review.**_

_**Amanda*} Capture It... Remember It...**_


	32. Chapter 32:Forever And For Always

_**Disclaimer: For the last time Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and I own The Lost Daughter.**_

_**'Cause I'm keeping you**__**  
**__**forever and for always**__**  
**__**We will be together all of our day**__**  
**__**Wanna wake up every**__**  
**__**morning to your sweet face-always**_

_**Mmmm, baby**__**  
**__**In your heart-I can still hear**__**  
**__**a beat for every time you kiss me**__**  
**__**And when we're apart,**__**  
**__**I know how much you miss me**__**  
**__**I can feel your love for me in your heart**_

_**And there ain't no way-**__**  
**__**I'm lettin' you go now**__**  
**__**And there ain't now way-**__**  
**__**and there ain't no how**__**  
**__**I'll never see that day...**_

_**I'm keeping you forever and for always**__**  
**__**I'm in your arms**_

_**-By Shania Twain- Forever and For Always**_

_**Chapter Thirty-One: Forever & For Always**_

_**Previously:**_

_**Bella's P.O.V~**_

"All I want to do is sleep." I whined.

"Well it's your fault that we are here right now instead of at home." Edward pointed out.

"Oh shut up Eddie."

"Sure love." Edward chuckled not even bothering to correct me.

A few minutes later he left to go and play football with Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and the boys.

All the girls played with the dollies whilst Esme watched them.

"Sometimes I just hate being pregnant," Alice complained "Jasper doesn't let me do anything."

"I know how you feel Alice," I agreed.

"Well I think it's great. I wish I was pregnant right now." Rosalie chimed in.

Alice and I rolled our eyes at her.

"I think were going to call this one Liberty Mia." Alice said.

"Well we were thinking Ava Amelia." I uttered rubbing my belly.

"I love the names and I can't wait for you guys children to be born."

Sighing I leaned on Edward. All was silent and I was going to try and fall asleep before the children started making noise again.

"Sis Bella! Nate hit me!" Marissa screamed.

Esme and Rosalie's children call me Sis Bella and Alice's children called me Aunt Bella.

"She's lying mum!" Nate also screamed.

I groaned and got up to go and find out what had happened now. I guess I wasn't going to be going to bed anytime soon.

* * *

_**Bella P.O.V~**_

I took my place in the front of the room and smiled at him as he smiled back.

10 years have passed and my love for him has only grown.

The wedding march began I tore my eyes from Edward to look at Lizzie.

The waterworks started as I looked at my beautiful grown-up girl walk down the aisle. As she reached the front Edward put her hand in Jaden before going to take his seat.

Jaden is Nate's bestfriend and up until a few years ago he and Lizzie hated each other. Nate who was tired of all there bickering set them up on a blind date and by the end of the night Lizzie had her first kiss.

Edward was going to change Jayden when they came back from their honeymoon.

As Lizzie and Jaden said their vows my attention was captured by my twin daughters Layla and Skye arguing as usual.

Edward looked at his baby girls and placed his finger over his lips quieting them. Like the daddy girls they were, Layla and Skye instantly stopped fighting to mimic Edward in a silent promise that they'd be quiet.

Layla and Skye were the latest additions to our family and were born a short year ago. Both had my wavy brown hair and my chocolate brown eyes. However there looks were the only thing they seem to have inherited from me as they acted just like there father.

Nate and his wife Brianna or Bree just found out that they're expecting their first child a few days ago and they along with everyone else are ecstatic.

Melody and her fiancé Austin and Justin and his fiancé Adrianna are both going to be married next month a few weeks apart. So far Rosalie and Emmett have had no other children apart from them.

Esme and Carlisle are pregnant with a little boy who they have yet to name. Marissa had yet to find her special someone but Caleb has recently started going out with a girl named Charlotte.

Both of Alice and Jasper's children- Peyton and Liberty- are single but from the looks Peyton and someone from Jayden's family are giving each other I'd say she's not going to be single for long.

Hayden and Ava sat next to each other and I knew for a fact that they were both secretly dating someone but were too scared to tell us because they didn't want Edward, Emmett and Jasper to scare them away by having the daddy/uncle talk with them.

Liz and Jaden were pronounced husband and wife and they lead the way to the reception area out back.

I quickly made my way over to Edward and picked up Skye whilst he got Layla and walked out to the reception.

"So I guess this is where our story ends."I sighed as we swayed to the music.

Shaking his head as he smiled down at me Edward said "No our story is never ending. Our lives are endless just like our love and I'm going to spend eternity showing you how much I love you."

"Forever and always?"I asked

"Forever and for always." He promised just as our lips met.

* * *

_**Yeah I know it's short but there was nothing else for me to write for this story.**_

_**Here's a short preview of my new story:**_

I stared into his beautiful emerald eyes and I knew what I felt for him wasn't right. I couldn't feel like this for him!

So I did the only thing that I seemed to be able to do these days.

I ran.

I ran from his hypnotic eyes.

I ran from his crooked smile.

I ran from the pain and jelously of seeing him with _her._

I ran from my brother.

I ran from him because I felt the kind of love that no sister should feel for her brother. Ever.

_**So what do you think?**_

_**So far I'm thinking of calling it Sibling Love or The Love Of A Sibling but if you have a better title (and I like it,) I'd be happy to use it.**_

_**Finally I want to thank all of the people who have reviewed for this story. Also I started writing this story not even knowing what a C2 was but ended up with 1 so thank you for that writergirl85**_

_**Now for the last time please review!**_

_**Amanda*} Capture It... Remember It...**_


End file.
